


You are outnumbered

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and a few ex-wives, clint is father, he has a daughter, she tries to pair him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 80,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a 16 years old daughter and she tries to pair him off with Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't refuse again

He was in the kitchen, trying to prepare something edible when he heard a knocking at the front door.  


“Jen? Could you please open the door?” He yelled into the living room. He heard footsteps and then the door.  


“Who is it?” He asked.  


“It's Iron Man.” Jennifer answered.  


“Yeah. Funny, babe. Who is it?”  


“No, it's not a joke. There's Iron Man at our front door.”  


'Holy fucking shit!' He thought and ran out of the kitchen. Slithering on his socks he came to a halt in front of the door.  


“Hey, Tony! What are you doing here?” He asked the man before him. Then he turned, addressed the young girl: “Bedroom! Now!”  


“O-kay...” Stark started, looking bemused at his teammate. Clint then noticed that he still wore his apron. He opened it and threw it aside, behind the door.  


“So. What are you doing here?” He asked the second time.  


“I'm still standing in the floor in front of your apartment.” Tony announced.  


“Yeah. Uhm... you want to come in?” He turned to see the girl still in the living room.  


“Jen! Bedroom! Chop chop!”  


Tony entered the apartment, looked around curios and then back at Clint.  


“So, this is your famous residence you won't leave.” He said, then he flopped down at the couch.  


“Well...” Clint started, but he saw the strange expression on Stark's face and he looked in the direction to see Jen staring at her idol sitting on the couch.  


“Dammit, Jen! Could you please leave now?” He finally snapped at the girl.  


“Please tell me she's not your girlfriend. She seems a little bit too young to be anyone's girlfriend.” Tony said. “She's what? Seventeen? By no means she's legal age and...”  


“What? She's sixteen? You think I'm a pervert?” Clint interrupted and glared murderous at the other man.  


“She's my daughter!” He finally admitted.  


“You... what? You have a daughter?” Tony looked speechless. Suddenly something smelled funny in the living room and he remembered having a pot on the oven and with a yelled 

“Fuck!” the younger man ran out of the living room and into the kitchen. The pot was smoking and he grabbed it and threw it into the sink. He turned around to find Tony leaning casual at the door frame and watching him intently.  


“So, that's why you won't move to the tower?” He asked. “Because you have a child?”  


“No, because she said she doesn't want to move.”  


“Who said that?” He heard Jennifer's voice from the living room.  


Clint exhaled, pinched the bridge of his nose, then he looked at the girl, standing behind Tony.  


“Okay, both of you, back to the couch. You want something to drink, Tony?” Tony nodded and he and Jennifer left the kitchen and both of them sat down on the couch.  


“Alcohol.” The older man said, still looking at the girl disbelieving. Clint opened a cabinet, grabbed a glass and handed it to Tony, then he fetched a bottle of vodka from the cupboard and poured some into the glass.  


“Let's start again. Hey, Tony. What are you doing here?” He looked at the billionaire, planting himself onto the coffee table.  


“I came over to ask you, why you still refuse to move into the tower with the rest of us.”  


“We could have moved in with the Avengers? And you didn't say that?” Jennifer snapped.  


“Two months ago I asked you what you think about moving and you told me and let me quote, that you won't move again and you just found new friends and that I don't understand you and probably hate you because I always try to ruin your life. Did I forget anything?”  


“No. But...”  


“You _want_ to move?” He asked her, arching a brow.  


“Why not? To live with the other Avengers...” She started, still leering at Tony besides her.  


“Somehow I have the feeling that this is a really bad idea.” Clint muttered. And when she glared at him she looked like her mother.  


“Oh, and you don't have to leave your school. We have drivers who can bring and fetch you.” Tony threw in.  


“That's not helpful!” Clint grumbled at his team mate. And Tony gave him his best shit eating grin ever.  


“Daaaad, please! Daddy...” He slapped both his hands over his face. He had lost. She wouldn't drop this topic. Exactly like her mother. Dammit!  


“Okay. You won't stop bugging anyway.” He finally sighed.  


“You happy?” Clint glared at Tony and yes, he seemed very happy.  


“I'll get your floor prepared. You can move in whenever you're ready.” He handed the now empty glass back to Clint, rose and turned to leave.  


“It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Barton.” Tony said and left.  


“Yay!!” Jennifer screamed. “I have to call Bethany!”  


"I'm screwed." Clint mumbled, going back to the kitchen to clean the mess.


	2. We choose for you

One week later they moved. Jennifer was so excited, she couldn't sleep the whole night before. To live in the same house with Tony Stark and Captain America was a dream come true since she learned that her father knew them and worked with them. And since he refused to get her their autographs.  
But now... holy crap! She was meeting all of the Avengers, not only her Dad and Natasha.  
It was the first time she really wanted to move. Since she was with her father they had to move every now and then. From one army, later SHIELD base to another, from one crappy apartment to the next. She's seen Stark Tower, before and after that incident with these aliens, and now she was going to live there. Even if it wasn't completely reconstructed yet, it was better than this apartment. Well, maybe because worse is impossible. She loved her Dad, really, but he had no appreciation of aesthetics and comfort. Everything had to be useful and functional. 

Yesterday she and Tony, who had visited twice since the first evening, went shopping for furniture with Clint on their tails. Tony, and yes, he insisted that she should call him Tony, took a look at the furnishing in their apartment and decided, nothing of this will come into his tower.  
Clint whined about all the stuff the two of them chose, especially about the big bed they decided he should have and he got red ears when Tony mentioned it might be handy sometimes. And when he saw the prices of all the things and thought of his paycheck he started to whine even more.  
“Come on, Hawkass, stop complaining. Your apartment at the tower comes ready-furnished. You just have to choose.” Tony finally silenced him.  
“And why don't I have a say in this then? I don't need all this stuff. I just need...”  
“Be quiet and let people with a sense for aesthetics do this.” Tony said and Jen grinned.  
“I always thought it was a interior designer who furnished your houses?” Clint muttered. And Tony decided to ignore him for the next ten minutes. 

They ended this shopping spree at a restaurant. And there Jen discovered for the first time, that Tony tried to flirt with her father. At first she was a little bit shocked, not because a man flirted with Clint but because this man was Tony Stark. She knew about his past and that he didn't have a knack for woman. If he had he wouldn't have four ex-wives by now. And he was only thirty three years old. She also knew, that most of his 'old army buddies' and 'old circus buddies' were... well... dates. Sometimes she could hear them.  
But at the moment, her Dad sat in a restaurant, with one of the most attractive guys she could imagine and he scarfed his food down and didn't notice anything.  
Sighing she shook her head, exhaled and then grabbed her phone.  
-Bethany, I can't believe it. My dad is such a dork sometimes.- She texted her best friend.  
-Why? What has he done this time?-  
She knew Bethany since they were in kindergarten together and even though Jen had to move a few times, the two of them never lost contact. Bethany knew everything about her and her dad. She and her parents had to sign a form that they won't ever talk about anything they hear about Clint and his work.  
-Can you imagine? Tony Stark is trying to flirt with him and he has only eyes for his food.-  
-Maybe he's just hungry?-  
-You kidding? It's not Quasimodo, it's fucking Iron Man!!-  
-Well, then it's up to you to pair them off.-  
-Actually, that's a good idea. Because if I wait for him to get it he would be married to another of this idiotic women he always picks up.-  
-Wasn't he married to your mother?-  
-Like I said.-  
-So, pairing them off. What are you want to do?-  
-I don't know. Not yet.- She looked up and saw Clint glaring at her.  
“What?” She asked.  
“I thought we agreed to not text or phone at the table?”  
“That was important.” He arched his brow.  
“Okay, it was Bethany. I needed to tell her about all the cool stuff we get.”  
“What have I let myself in for?” He shook his head, looking at Tony for assistance but the billionaire just grinned and winked. 

The next day, they moved in. Tony had managed that all the stuff, they bought the day earlier already was there. He himself showed them the apartment. They had half of a floor for themselves. The other half was inhabited by Natasha. And it was huge! The living room was bigger than their old apartment.  
Jen loved it. Her room was a dream. Big and bright and comfy and with en suite bathroom. She couldn't wait to invite Bethany.  
Tony was a little bit irritated when he saw Clint's stuff. He had a duffel bag with his clothes and a box with the rest of his belongings. And a case for his bow and quiver. Interestingly there was another bow case and it seemed to belong to Jennifer.  
“I've built in a range.” Tony said to the archer.  
“Really? That's cool! Can I see it?” The younger man asked.  
“Of course. You want to come, Jen?” Tony asked but the girl was already talking on the phone to her friend.  
“No, thanks.” She interrupted herself briefly.  
Clint grabbed his bow case and followed Tony. They took the elevator, drove down four floors and under the common area there was a gym, a pool area with spa and a yoga room, a boxing ring and an archery range.  
“Wow. But when did you build this?”  
“When we started to reconstruct the tower.”  
“But... you didn't know we would come?” Clint asked and Tony shrugged.  
“We had a feeling?”  
“We?”  
“Yeah, we. Me, Natasha, Pepper and Bruce. We said, you'd come. Only Cap and Thor bet against you.”  
“How comes all of you believe you know better what I would do than me?”  
“We know you.” Tony smirked and Clint arched his brow, like so many times before.  
“You don't mind if I try this now?” He said and gestured to the range.  
“Go wild!” And Clint did.


	3. We can always persuade you

They moved in Friday late afternoon. So, the first time Jen met the others was on Saturday morning. Apparently it was common for them to have breakfast together. Tony picked them up and they went for the common area. 

“Morning, guys. And Natasha.” He said when he entered the breakfast room with Clint and Jen in tow. 

“Good morning.” Steve greeted. Without saying another word he handed Tony a banknote, then he refilled his empty mug. 

“So, ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you to Miss Jennifer Barton. Obviously our friend and archer forgot to tell us, that he's a father.”

“Hey.” Jen said and waved shyly. There they were. All of them. She couldn't believe it. Clint on the other hand flopped himself on an empty chair and demanded coffee. 

“So, you know Natasha. That's Steve, the big guy is Thor, the guy with this really ridiculous apron is Bruce and the suit over there is Agent. But some of them insist to call him Phil. And the nice lady here is Pepper. Take a seat, you want some coffee?” Tony said.

“No coffee before legal age.” Clint mumbled into his mug.

“I have tea, if you want.” Bruce offered and Jen nodded. She took the seat between her father and Pepper. Bruce poured the tea into her cup and sat down between Steve and Thor. 

“Why didn't you tell us, that you have a child?” Steve asked Clint but he only shrugged. 

“I didn't tell you that I have a birthmark either.” He answered. 

“You have a birthmark? Where?” Tony asked.

“On my... What? No way, I'll tell you that.” Clint glared. His caffeine level was still too low. 

“You can show me.” Tony suggested.

“STARK! We're having breakfast!” Natasha intervened. 

“Oh, she knows?” He asked and when Clint got read ears, Tony grinned mischievous. It had to be a delicate place.

“You know there are minors present?” Clint looked at him, his ears still bright red.

“I bet Jen knows about it. Jen?” Tony looked at the blonde girl.

“I have one at the same place.” She said, amused. 

“Don't you dare, Stark! You know I could murder you in your sleep and everyone would believe it was a natural death.” Clint said but tried to hide his grin. 

“Peace!” The billionaire refilled his mug and leaned back, relaxed and watched them, still grinning.

 

Jen enjoyed her first breakfast and all the bantering with the Avengers. After that Pepper offered to show her everything here and the both of them vanished. Phil had to go on a mission, Natasha went to the pool area and Thor wanted to visit Jane. Tony had something important to do in his workshop and needed Bruce to help him.

And that left Clint and Steve to erase the mess.

“Just say it, Cap.” Clint finally broke the silence. He saw that the other man wanted to ask something but wasn't sure how to touch the topic. He blushed slightly but asked nevertheless.

“Jennifer, she is... what? Fifteen?”

“No, sixteen.” 

“And you are thirty three now. You were seventeen when she was born?”

“I didn't know that. I met her mother in a small town when I was sixteen and she twenty two and I was still with the circus and... you know... but we left and she was pregnant. She found me when I was eighteen and we married. Two years later we got divorced and then she disappeared. And left Jen with me. I found a letter. She had a new lover and she wanted to marry him and he didn't want to raise another guys child.”

“That's terrible. You ever saw her mother again?” Steve just put all the dishes into the dishwasher and Clint sat on one of the counters, his left leg drawn to his body. 

“Yeah, once. It was Jen's first day at school. I was the proudest daddy you can imagine. Her teacher thought I was her brother and she was shocked when she learned the truth. By the time I already had the sole custody. So, first day at school and then Laura came with her new guy in tow. Apparently he wasn't able to beget children and so she wanted Jen back. And my little girl saw her, heard what she had in mind and said to her mother 'I'll never come with you. You didn't want me when you left us and now I don't want you. Piss off.'” Clint grinned.

“That she said?” Steve leaned back on another counter and fold his arms.

“Exactly. You should've seen the other parents and the teachers. I was so proud.” He snickered. 

“And... Laura?” 

“She was bright red and we all waited for her to get a stroke. But she turned and left with new guy and that was it.”

“To raise a child alone... it wasn't easy, was it?” Steve finally asked.

“No. But I tried to do my best.”

“Dad?” Jen came back.

“Kitchen.” He yelled and a few seconds later Jen entered the room.

“Didn't we agree to not sit at counters?” She asked suddenly when she saw him and Clint actually hopped down. Steve arched one brow.

“So, you've seen everything?” He asked.

“Yes. And Daaad...” Clint knew something was wrong when she stretched this word this long.

“Jen?” He countered.

“Tasha and Pepper want to go shopping with Jane and Darcy, whoever they are, and they asked me if I want to come along and...” She gave him _the_ look.

“And?” He tried not to give in too soon.

“... and? May I?” Pepper and Natasha came into the kitchen as well.

“What about your training?” 

“Come on. You know that I'm better than everyone they can send.” Obviously no lack of confidence, Steve thought. 

“But...”

“We don't stay too long.” Pepper threw in and Natasha arched her brows. Clint finally looked at Steve with this 'Help me!' expression.

“Oh, I... ah... totally forgot that I need to be... somewhere else.” Steve said and disappeared.

“We have Tony's credit card.” Pepper mentioned and smiled.

“Dammit! Three against one is not fair play.” He said.

“That means I can go?” 

“Can I hold you back?” Clint asked with resigned expression.

“No. See you later!” The three of them waved and left. 

“Someday she will be responsible for my premature demise.” He mumbled and left for the range.


	4. We know better what's good for you

Tony left his lab and walked to the kitchen at the common floor. He was tired and wanted coffee and then a bed, maybe a shower first. But mostly a bed. When he entered, Clint was already there, a cup of coffee in his hands. He looked at the wall clock. 5.37 am. 

The younger man wore a sleeveless shirt, short sweatpants and trainers and he was already sweaty. He could see his muscled arms and legs and his mouth got dry. 

“Morning.” He mumbled and Clint turned around.

“Morning. You still awake?” Clint arched his brow.

“It's Sunday, isn't it?” Tony asked, a little bit confused. He sometimes forgot time when he worked. 

“Yes, indeed.”

“Dammit. Didn't want to work this long this time.” The genius grabbed a cup, filled it with coffee and downed it in one big gulp. 

“Why are you awake, by the way.” He then turned around and asked the younger man. 

“I went to jog and Jen has a tournament today. So I got up early.” Clint shrugged.

“Tournament?”

“She's in her school's archery team.” 

“And you're her coach?”

“She deserves only the best.” Clint grinned.

“When does it start?” Tony asked suddenly.

“9 am.” 

“You mind if I come along?” He said and downed his second cup of coffee.

“Tony, you look like something the cat dragged in. You need a few hours of sleep. And you smell like burned tires.” 

“Just need a shower and a few cups of coffee and I'm fine. I'm curious. Come on.” 

“Curious. Mm hmm.” Tony really seemed excited. 

“You ask Jen. I take a shower. She should be here by now.” He finally said.

“And she is.” He heard her enter the room. She leaned her bow case against the wall, then entered the kitchen to prepare some tea. Bruce had a phenomenal selection of teas and she wanted to try every one. 

“Tony wants to come along to cheer for you.” Clint said and put his empty mug into the sink.

“Really? That would be cool!” Jen was as excited as Tony and Clint rolled his eyes.

“I take a shower. See you at the range in thirty.” With that he left. 

“So, you're in the archery team? I guess you're good.” Tony said.

“I have a good teacher.” Jen grinned, sipping at her tea. 

“I'll bet.” Tony grinned. “So, I'm going to take a shower as well. Your dad said I smell like burned tires.”

She waited till he was out, then she grabbed her phone and texted Bethany.

-Yay! Tony comes with us to my tournament. I think, that's a good sign.- 

Jen emptied her mug, grabbed an apple and went for the range.

 

After three rounds it was clear, that Jen was odds-on favorite. And Tony could see, that she had Clint's talent with the bow. The only difference was, that Jen was only right handed where Clint was ambidextrous. It was difficult for the younger man to remain seated with the crowd. He always mumbled something, Jen could do better or different but the team coach forbade him a few weeks ago to leave his seat. 

It was funny for Tony. Clint was very nervous and Jen so calm. Tony spotted a woman who watched Clint and tried to flirt but he had only eyes for his daughter and her tournament.  
“You know, you're attracting attention.” Tony leaned over to him, laid his hand on his thigh and whispered this into his ear. And he got the desired reaction. Clint got red ears and the woman pressed her lips together, quite disappointed. Tony grinned.

“I don't know, what you mean.” The archer answered, looking irritated.

“The single moms try to flirt.” That moment Jen watched in their direction. And she couldn't repress a smile. 

'Maybe she knows, that I try to seduce her father.' Tony thought. 'And apparently she seems cool with it.'

 

In the end, Jen won. No one expected something else. She got a cup and a medal and Tony invited the both of them to his favorite Spanish restaurant to celebrate. 

When Clint left to use the bathroom, Jen took her chance.

“Did I get it right, that you try to flirt with dad?” She asked direct and straightforward, not knowing how much time they had. 

“Um... maybe.” Tony answered. “Would that be a problem for you?” He asked cautious, but Jen grinned.

“Nope. But if you ever need help, let me know. He sometimes needs a little time to... get it.” 

“Why do you...” Tony startet.

“Because my dad doesn't know, what's good for him. I don't want him married the fifth time to another moronic bimbo.”

“He's been married four times?” Tony's eyes went wide. 

“Yes, and each one was dumb as a brick.” 

“And you don't have a problem with the all male part?” Tony asked.

“Please!” Jen snorted. “I know for years that he's bi. You've seen our apartment. The ones we had before weren't better. Sometimes I could hear him with... you know...” She grinned mischievous. And now, Tony got red ears. 

“Jesus, Jen. What did you do to him? He's bright red?” Clint asked amused, when he came back and saw Tony. He flopped on his chair.

“Oh, I just told him, that I intent to pair him off.” Jen grinned and Tony stared open mouthed.

“Do I know her?”

“Him.”

“Him?” Clint mustered Tony for a second then looked back to Jen.

“Him. And yes, maybe...” She smirked.

“Could be interesting.” 

“Definitely.” Jen stated and Tony grinned dumbfounded.


	5. We've planned something for you

-Oh god, Bethany, what if I'm totally wrong? What if he doesn't want Tony?-  
-And you couldn't ask him...-  
-Hey dad, I've discovered three years ago that you're not straight. Do you want me to pair you off to Tony Stark? No, not a good idea.-  
-What about Natasha? She seems to know everything.-  
-I don't know. She might tell my dad.-  
-Well, you have to find a way to find out if he's interested or not.-  
-Maybe... Darcy! I've told you about her. She's Dr. Fosters assistant. She's cool! Maybe she could help me. I'll call her after school. Good idea!-  
-You're welcome. ;)-

“Jen! Your driver is here.” Clint called. Jen grabbed her bag and her jacket and went to the living room.

“Hi, you're Jennifer? I'm Happy. Tony said, I'm your driver to and from school now.” The man in the suit said. 

“Hi. But call me Jen. Everyone does.” She said.

“Okay, Jen. You ready to go?” 

“Yes. Let's go.” Clint leaned against a counter, arms folded, and watched them.

“Bye dad.”

“Bye. Have fun.” 

“It's school, dad!” She rolled her eyes and Clint shook his head, smiling.

 

She sat in the back of a fucking Rolls Royce, driving to her school. It was awesome. 

“Pepper told me, you've won an archery tournament yesterday.” Happy started.

“Yeah. But it was too easy. No real opponents there.” 

“You're good, Tony said.” 

“It's hard not to be when Hawkeye is your teacher.” She smiled. 

A few seconds later she said. “Happy? May I ask you something?” 

“Sure. What is it?” She slid forward on her seat and put her elbows on the back of the front seats.

“You are together with Miss Potts, aren't you?”

“Yes, we are engaged.” He answered.

“And Miss Potts was together with Mr. Stark before.”

“Yes, that's right.”

“Do you know, why they broke up? If it's not too private.”

“No, it's okay. Pepper couldn't stand to see Tony nearly die all the time. They decided, it's better to stay just friends.”

“So it's not because Mr. Stark wouldn't want to have a long term relationship?” 

“You know, he's far too old for you.” Happy laughed amused.

“Yes, I know that. It's not because of me. It's just... I wanted to know.” 

“No, it wasn't because of that. Tony wanted to marry, but Pepper... like I said. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was at the end of her rope.” 

“Do you think he is up to a new relationship?”

“Well, it's been half a year ago. I think he's more than ready.” Happy chuckled. That was, when they turned into the street with her school.

“Could you let me out here? I don't want to draw too much attention.” She asked and Happy pulled over.

“See you later.” He waved and drove off. And Jen walked the last few steps to the building. 

 

That afternoon she called Darcy. 

“Hey Jen, sup?” She asked.

“Hey. You said, if I wanted to talk I could call you.”

“Yeah. So...”

“Saturday, when we went shopping, it seemed that Natasha and Dr. Foster are friends, aren't they?”

“Yes, they are. I don't know how that could happen but it happened.” 

“So, you think... ah, screw that. I have a problem.”

“What is it?” Darcy asked.

“Okay. I'm pretty sure my dad has a crush on Tony, but I'm not entirely sure. And I know Tony has definitely a crush on my dad.”

“And you want to ask me, to ask Jane, to ask Natasha if Clint really has a crush on Tony.” Darcy chuckled.

“Yeah, something like this.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because my father is now single for more than two years and that's alarming. Whenever he was alone for quite some time he came somehow back with a Bimbo, dumb as brick, and he tends to marry them. And I don't want to have to deal with another Jackie or Brittney.”

“So you want to pair him off to Tony.”

“Exactly. Tony is cool, he's funny, he's smart, he's good looking and he wants him. And I like him.”

“Okay, I can assure you, Clint is more into Tony than he himself believes. I've asked him a few weeks ago jokingly and he blushed. Can you imagine? Bad ass motherfucker SHIELD Agent Barton blushed. You can make the pretty sure a definitely.” 

“Cool! Then he's in for it.” 

“Whenever you need help, call me. That sounds like fun.” Darcy sniggered. 

“You bet! Thanks, Darcy.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way, Pepper organized a 'girls night' next Saturday. You're coming?” 

“Yeah. Sure. I have to ask my dad, but that's no problem. He can't deny me anything.” 

Darcy chuckled again.

 

“Jarvis, where is Tony?” Jen asked the AI. At first she was a little bit unsure about it, because, hey talking to the walls seemed... well... crazy. But meanwhile she's okay with it.

“Mr. Stark is currently in his workshop, Miss Barton.” She tried to convince Jarvis to call her Jen or at least Jennifer, but he insisted on Miss Barton. 

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.” 

She knew, where Tony's workshop was. Pepper showed it to her at her first day here. So she took the elevator and drove to the right floor. 

She knocked at the glass door and something happened in there, because Tony looked up from his work, said something, then looked at the door, saw her and the door opened. 

“Hey.” She said. “Am I disturbing you?”

“No, come in. Just made some... ah, crap. Sorry, classified.” 

Jen entered the workshop and looked around. But then she hopped at one counter near the workbench, where Tony just fiddled with something undefinable.

“Any plans in the near future?” She asked again straightforward. 

“You mean with your dad?” 

“No, with taking over the world. Of course with my dad.” She smirked.

“No, not yet. Any ideas?” 

“Yup. There is this small cinema. They only play classics. Tonight, they have 'The Usual Suspects' on their schedule. It's one of his absolute favorites.” 

“Jarvis, order tickets.” Tony commanded that moment.

“Of course, sir.” 

Jen grinned. 

“Okay, you know the film?”

“No. Should I?” 

“You'll love it. But make sure he's quiet. He knows all the dialogues by heart.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?” 

Jen shrugged. “Sometimes he may be a bit obsessed. He'd seen it more than fifty times.”

“Wow. That's... “

“Strange? Weird?” Jen suggested.

“Yeah, something like that. I love it.” Tony grinned.

“So, you just need to ask him now.” Jen said.

“Yeah. Okay. I'm on my way.” Tony said and fiddled with this thing in his hands some more.

“Oh my god! Are you blushing?” She lifted her brow.

“What? No!”

“Jarvis, could you please record this? He's blushing!”

“Am not!”

“You are bright red!”

“Am not!” Jen giggled at his 'petulant child' performance. 

“Jarvis? Where's my dad?” 

“Agent Barton is currently in the pool area, Miss Barton.”

“Well then, no excuses anymore. Up to the pool. Shoo!” She clapped her hands and shoved him to the door of his workshop. And she stayed with him till they were in front of the pool area.

“Come on, go in.” Jen shooed him through the door. 

 

He found Clint in the pool. He just wore this obscene tight swimming trunks and swam from one side to the other and back. Tony couldn't resist, he just watched him for a while. And he got a dry mouth. This guy really was eye candy. Broad shoulders, slim waist and all the perfectly defined muscles. Definitely eye candy.

He leaned against one of the pillars and waited for him to leave the pool. When Clint finally noticed him, he nearly got a coronary. 

“Jesus! Are you trying to kill me?” He grumbled, swimming to the side and climbing out of the water. And Tony felt the blood leave his brain. There were other body parts who needed it now. He swallowed.

“No, that was not what I had in mind. Actually, you getting a coronary would be counterproductive at the moment.”

“How comes?” Clint asked, grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. 

“I have tickets for 'The Usual Suspects' and no one who wants to see it with me.”

“And I'm your last resort?” He asked and rubbed his legs with the towel.

“So? You want to come along?” 

“Yeah, why not. It's a really good movie.” Clint said.

“So I've heard. Seven pm. Meet me in the hall.” 

“Okay.” Tony left the area hastily. If he'd stayed Clint would have seen the blood accumulate in his lower body parts. 

But Clint had seen it. There is a reason why they call him Hawkeye. He grinned and left with his towel for the locker.

 

“And? What did he say?” Jen asked Tony as soon as he left the pool area.

“He'll come along.” Tony said. 

“Cool! Then... Have fun.” She grinned. 

“Ahem... something else I need to know?” Tony asked.

“Oh, yes... Burger and Milkshake afterwards and he'll love you.”

“Milkshake?”

“Yeah, I know, it's gross. He loves it. You know, comfort food.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Tony grinned and then he left very quick. Back to his workshop. 

And Jen grabbed her phone and texted Bethany.

-Yay, they go to the cinema this evening.-  
-Congratulations. You keep me informed!-  
-You bet!-


	6. I know what you're up to

“I know, what you're up to.” Clint said the next day, when Jen entered the living room after school. He sat at the couch, arms folded in front of his chest, crossed legs and glared at her. 

“Hello to you, too.” 

“Yeah, hello. So...”

“So, what?” Jen looked at him and threw her bag at the coffee table.

“You try to pair _me_ off to Tony?” He asked.

“Why do you ask when you already know?” She countered.

“You don't deny it?” Another question. 

“Should I?” And now she smirked.

“Okay, stop with that question and counter question crap. Your mother had always done that.” He gestured with his hand.

“Can do that.” She walked into the kitchenette and opened the fridge, found a bottle of orange juice and poured herself some into a glass. Then she went back to the living room and flopped onto an armchair. And she looked at Clint provocative. 

“You don't have to say anything?” He asked. 

“Oh, you want an explanation or something?”

“Yes, or something.” He leaned forward, still glaring.

“Okay. Do you know, how long you are single since Brittney?”

“Not exactly. About two years.” 

“And the time between Jackie and Brittney?” 

“I don't know. Maybe...” He started but Jen interrupted him.

“Two years. The time between Tanya and Jackie? Two years. The time between Mom and Tanya? Two years. Do you recognize the pattern?”

“Yeah, maybe there is a pattern. And?”

“And? And I don't want to deal with another one of that idiotic bimbos you always find.”

“So you thought _you_ pair me off. With Tony. A guy. You know that I'm not...”

She interrupted him again. “Not gay? No. But you're not straight either.” 

“What? But...” He blushed.

“Come on, please! I know it for years now.” 

“How?” He was perplexed. Not only because Jen knows but also because she didn't seem to be bothered. 

“We lived in all these crappy apartments with paper thin walls and you... you are sometimes not... quiet.” He got bright red ears. 

“And you didn't say anything...”

“Yeah, _that_ could have been an interesting conversation. Hey dad, could you be please pipe down when you get laid. No, not a good idea.” He was so red now, it nearly turned purple. She chuckled. “Come on. It's no big deal. I'm a big girl. Can you please turn back to your usual complexion before you get a brain aneurysm? This red doesn't look healthy.”

“And you're not bothered?” He asked finally.

“What? No. You don't have a knack for women but the 'old army buddies' and 'old circus buddies' were quite cool.”

“What do you mean I don't have a knack for women? I have...” 

“Really? Come on. Let's face it. Mom? She was a bitch who left you with a small child. Tanya? She was the only one of them who's been okay. Jackie? If you throw all your ex-wives out of the window, Jackie is the last one to splatter at the floor because she has to ask for direction at least twice. And Brittney? She was Canadian. She married you because she wanted to stay.”

“Don't speak about your mother in such a manner. She wasn't a bitch. She...” 

“She was what? She was overextended? What about you? She left you with a child when you were twenty. And when you made the request for sole custody, she didn't even fight. Don't get me wrong, Dad, I love you and I love the live we have and had. And I wouldn't want to change anything. Okay, maybe your habit to marry idiots. But nevertheless, to know that she had at least tried to fight... but she didn't. She signed the papers and disappeared.”

“And you thought it's better to pair me off before I can find the next bimbo to marry?”

“Exactly.” 

“But why Tony? He isn't...”

“Oh my god. Sometimes you need to get your head out of your ass, do you know that?” She facepalmed.

“Language!” He admonished.

“He isn't into you? Is that, what you want to say?” Jen cocked her head.

“Yes. He is...” Clint tried, but Jen interrupted him again.

“Give yourself some credit. He totally has the hots for you. He's ogling your butt whenever he thinks nobody notices, he's laughing at your sometimes really dumb jokes, he went to the cinema with you to watch your favorite move, he...”

“Yeah, yeah, I get the idea... Really? You think he has the hots for me?” He grinned.

“Don't know why they call _you_ Hawkeye?” She shook her head smirking. 

“And it would be okay for you? I mean, if I had a relationship with another guy?”

“It can't get any worse. So, how was your date yesterday?” 

“It wasn't a date.” He tried to deny.

“If you say so.” Jen smirked again.

“It was... cool.”

“Cool? That's it? You had a date with Tony Stark and you want to tell me it was just cool?” She stared disbelievingly.

“Okay, it was... awesome.” He grinned shyly. 

“You want to tell me?” She asked, left the armchair and sat down besides him at the couch.

“Yeah, okay. So, we went to the cinema....” He started.


	7. I'll tell you what happened

_Tony waited in the hall, as he'd said. He was looking good. Black designer jeans, purple shirt, white jacket. Gorgeous, Clint had to admit._

_“Hey.” He greeted and Tony turned around and smiled._

_“Hey.”_

_“I can't decide which car to take, so you have to choose.” Tony said and headed for the garage._

_“Okay.” Clint said and followed him._

_“Audi R8, Porsche 918, Mercedes Benz SLS AMG, Ferrari Enzo Ferrari or Bugatti Veyron 16.4.” Tony suggested and pointed at the cars._

_“I'd say all of them... but I think... take the Bugatti.”_

_“Good choice.” Tony said and gave him the keys._

_“You want me to drive? Your Bugatti?”_

_“Yep.” Tony grinned._

_“What if I break something?”_

_“I have another one.” Tony shrugged._

_“You have two Bugatti Veyron?” Clint stared._

_“Yep. One here, one in Malibu. These five are my favorite cars. I have all of them twice. One here, one in Malibu.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Tony looked at his watch. “So... Cinema?”_

_“Yeah. Right.” Clint climbed behind the wheel. “Please don't tell me what you've paid for it, because then I'll drive like my granny.” Tony chuckled and Clint started the motor._

_After the film they left the cinema._

_“Okay, you've never seen it before. What do you think?” Clint asked._

_“I think, I need to see it again to answer that question. My first impression, it's good.”_

_“Yeah, you should do that. If you need company...” Clint grinned._

_“How often have you seen it?” Tony asked._

_“Fifty three times.”_

_“How... why...” Tony shook his head and looked at Clint._

_“I don't know, I love it. Kevin Spacey is cool, Gabriel Byrne is cool, Benicio del Toro...”_

_“Okay, I get it.” Tony laughed. “So, I don't know about you but I'm hungry. You want to grab something edible?”_

_“Yeah, why not.”_

_“I know this place where they serve the best burger in town. At least, that's what everyone says.” Tony suggested._

_“Okay, sounds good. Let's try it.”_

_They walked back to the parking garage, get the Bugatti and while Clint drove, Tony searched for directions with his StarkPhone and led him to the right place._

_The building looked a little bit dingy from the outside but they entered it nevertheless. They found an empty table and ordered. Burger and a strawberry milkshake for Clint, burger and beer for Tony. And everyone were right. The burgers were really good, like a heart attack in a bun._

_“So, you know now my favorite movie. What is yours?” Clint finally asked and leaned back._

_“Phew, good question. I think Star Wars, the original trilogy is my favorite.”_

_“Yeah, good choice.”_

_When they were finished with their meal, they ordered more beer._

_“Favorite band?” Tony asked._

_“Guns n'Roses. Yours? Let me guess: AC/DC?”_

_“Right. But that wasn't difficult, was it?”_

_“No. You hear them all the time. Favorite song?”_

_“Back in Black. Yours?”_

_“Sweet Child o’ Mine.”_

_“Really?” Tony seemed to be surprised._

_“Sure. One of the best guitar solos ever.” Clint shrugged._

_“So, favorite female singer?”_

_A few beers later Tony excused himself and went for the restroom. When he came back, Clint wasn't at their table. Tony looked around and saw him. He'd discovered a dartboard and Tony went over to him. There are two new bottles of beer and Clint pointed at one._

_“I kept supplies coming.” He smirked. “You want to play?” Clint asked and glanced at the dartboard._

_“Nah, I don't have a chance. You are too good.”_

_“I'll teach you a few tricks.” Clint offered, his head cocked and a small smile on his lips._

_Tony exhaled slowly and looked at him. “Might as well. So, teach me, sensei.” He smiled back._

_Clint pointed at three darts on the table besides him. “Throw.” He ordered and sat at one of the bar stools nearby._

_And Tony took the darts and threw them. One hit the board, one fell to the floor, the third hit the wall._

_“Okay.” Clint rose and came to Tony. “May I?” He asked and Tony nodded._

_“You're right handed, right? Then right foot forward. Do not lean forward, it disrupts your balance. Turn your hip a little bit this way.” Clint stood behind him and corrected his stance with slight touches. He had to admit, it felt good to be this close to Tony and to touch him. 'Concentration, Clint' He admonished himself._

_“Take the dart with at least three fingers. Find its balance. Spread the other fingers away.” He corrected his grip at the dart. More slight touches that felt like electricity in his fingers.  
Clint pointed at Tony's right leg. “Weight leg.” Then at the left leg. “Balance leg. Both of them stay at the floor. And now, aim and direct.” He corrected his arm posture. “And throw.”_

_Tony did and three of three darts hit the board._

_“See? That's it.” Clint grinned and sat back at the bar stool._

_“Cool.” Tony said, get the darts and tried it again._

_“So, you up for a game?” Clint asked._

_“Against Hawkeye?” Tony arched an eyebrow._

_“I'll play with closed eyes.” Clint grinned._

_“I know that you can shoot without looking.”_

_“I'll take the right hand?”_

_“You're ambidextrous.”_

_“Spoilsport.” He laughed._

_“What about Pool? They have a table over there.” Tony suggested._

_“Yeah, sounds cool.” They played three games, Tony lost three times._

_“Maybe I should blindfold you and tie one hand on your back to have a chance.” He grumbled._

_“Sorry, next time I'll let you win.” Clint grinned._

_“Yeah, great. So, now I can never play against you again. If you win I'm dejected, and if you lose then I have to think you let me win and I'm even more dejected.”_

_They headed back to the bar and ordered more beer._

_It was two am when they finally left. No one was able to drive so they took a taxi. Two blocks from the tower away, Tony ordered the driver to let them out. He wanted to walk the rest to get a clear head, he said._

_They walked in silence, just sometimes their hands touched accidentally. It felt good. Clint knew, he didn't have a chance with Tony. Jen hinted, that he's into guys, but not into him, Clint. Too bad. Because he still thinks, that the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist is really hot and a nice guy. But Tony never gave a hint that he would want more than friendship from Clint._

_They arrived at the tower and took the delivery entrance to avoid the reporters at the front door. They took the elevator to the common area._

_“Thank you for the nice evening.” Clint finally said._

_“Yes, it was indeed a nice evening.” Tony looked at him with a strange glance._

_“Okay. I... Thanks.”_

_“Yeah. Then... see you tomorrow?”_

_“Okay. Good night.” He smiled and headed for his apartment._

_“Good night.” Tony said, watching him leave._

 

“That's it? You left?” Jen asked and stared at him disbelievingly.

“Yeah.” Clint admitted. She shook her head, looked at him and slapped him at his forehead. 

“Hey! What was that for?” He asked, a little bit shocked. 

“I can't believe it. How the hell did you manage to get married four times?” 

“But I...” Jen facepalmed.

“ _That_ was the moment for a goodbye kiss!” 

“But...” 

“No, not but... sorry, Dad, but sometimes you're really slow on the uptake.” She shook her head again. “Don't you ever complain again that I try to pair you off.”

“But...”

“No, I have to go. I can't believe it. He left. He said good night and left.” She grumbled, rose and headed for the elevator. “I need to talk to Tony. And believe me, he gets slapped, too.” 

“But...” Clint stared dumbfounded.


	8. We need to talk

Jen was right, he was in his workshop. After she left her father she drove down to the floor with his labs. He was grease stained and wore safety goggles while working on something, she couldn't identify. She knocked at the glass door and waited. Obviously Jarvis told him that she was there, because once again, he looked up and then to the door. And he let her in. But this time, there was music playing. Guns N'Roses, Sweet Child o'mine.

“Hey.” She greeted.

“Hey.” Tony said and he got back to his work. 

“He knows it.” Jen said. And now, Tony lifted his goggles and looked at her.

“Yeah, I had the impression.” He admitted. 

“That's why you're hiding down here?” She asked, hopping at the counter she sat on the last time she was there. 

“No. Yeah. Maybe. I don't know.”

“And what is your excuse?” 

“Excuse? What for?” Tony was baffled.

“To pass up a chance. It wasn't the first time you dated, was it? Do you always let the moment for a good night kiss pass by? Oh, and by the way, I promised I would do that.” She said and then she slapped Tony on his forehead. 

“Okay, I've deserved that.” He admitted. 

“What do you want to do now?” She asked and cocked her head, exactly like Clint always does, and he gave her a shrug.

“He's in our apartment.” Tony looked up. “He knows that his attraction isn't one-sided. I've told him. Both of you knows about the other. One of you needs to take the fist step.” 

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” He said. “Okay, let's go.” 

He threw his goggles onto the workbench, grabbed a rug and tried to clean himself and after a few futile attempts, he threw it away as well and left with Jen. Tony pressed the button for the elevator and when the doors opened, Clint stood in the cabin.

“Hey, I... I thought we... maybe... we could talk.” He stammered sheepishly. 

“I have homework to do.” Jen announced, stepped into the elevator and left the two men alone. 

“Hey.” Clint said once again. 

“Hey. I... uhm... I need a drink. And apparently you too.” Tony said and pressed the button to get the elevator again. 

“Yeah, think you're right.” Clint agreed. When the cabin was back, both of them stepped inside but instead of the common area Tony pressed the button for his penthouse. The last time Clint had been here there was a dent in the floor where Hulk had thrashed Loki in. Tony led Clint to the bar in the living room and grabbed two glasses. The younger man sat down at one of the bar stools.

“Any preferences?” He asked and Clint just shook his head. 

“Alcohol would be fine.” Tony grinned, took one of the bottles and filled the glasses. He pushed one over to Clint. The amber liquid turned out to be the best whiskey, Clint ever tried. 

“Okay...” Clint started. “According to my daughter we are two idiots.” 

And Tony laughed. “Yeah, and maybe she's right.”

He walked around the bar and sat at the stool right besides Clint. His knee brushed Clint's and this time, he was sure, it wasn't accidentally. They clinked their glasses and took a sip.

“Well...” Tony started and glanced at the archer. “... about this...” He gestured with his fingers between them. “... what are we...” But now he was silenced by Clint. The younger man just took his chance, leaned over and kissed him. At first coy but after the initial shock Tony deepened the kiss and they pressed their lips together and when Clint opened his mouth he lightly touched his tongue with his own and got a moan as response. They kissed and sucked and explored their mouths till the need to breath was too urgent. 

“Wow.” Tony finally said. “That was...”

“Yeah.” Clint agreed. “We should repeat it, just to get sure...” And this time it was Tony who interrupted Clint. He grabbed his face with both hands and soon their lips were locked again. 

“Wow.” Clint said.

“Okay, how about this. We try this date-thing again, this evening?” Tony suggested.

“I'm game!” 

“Cool. Then, seven pm. Meet me in the hall.” He grinned.

“I'll be there.” With another quick peck on his cheek Clint left and headed for his apartment. 

 

Jen was in the living room, her books scattered at the couch, and paced. What if they muck it up? Oh god, please, let them sort it out! She prayed silently. 

-They talk now.- She finally texted Bethany.  
-They know?-  
-Dad found out what I had planned.-  
-Okay. How did he react?-  
-At first he was a bit pissed. And shocked because I know his “secret”. But then I told him that Tony likes him too. And now they talk.-  
-Okay. I'm sure they'll sort it out.-  
-I hope so. He's coming.-

She threw the phone away and grabbed one of the books.

“So, homework?” Clint asked and glanced at Jen. He leaned casually at the door frame.

“Yes. Homework.” She looked at her book and discovered, that she held it upside down. 

“Damn! Okay, no homework. So?”

“It went... well.” Clint said but she could see his lips twitch slightly. He restrained himself from grinning. But looking at him, at his lips, told her, they did more than just talk.

“Come on! Details?” She asked. Now he couldn't hold back his grin.

“No way, babe. That's... classified.” He winked. Jen rose one brow and pointed at the mirror behind Clint. He turned and saw himself grinning like a loony. And he had grease on his cheek.

“Okay, we just... made up... something... we might have forgotten.” He admitted. 

“I knew it! And?”

“Classified.” He smirked. “Homework!” He pointed at her books and left for his bedroom.

“That's it? Classified? What...” He turned once again and mouthed 'date tonight' and headed for his bedroom. She searched for her phone.

-Yes! They have another date tonight! Yay!!-  
-Hey, that's cool!-  
-And they kissed.-  
-He told you that?-  
-No, but I could see his lips. ;) -  
-Maybe they'll get it right this time.-  
-We'll see.-


	9. We know what you like

Seven pm. Clint drove down to the hall and Tony waited for him, like the last time. Clint smiled, when he saw him and Tony smiled back.

“Hey.” Clint greeted him. He had to admit that he was nervous. 

“Happy is waiting. You ready?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. Let's go.” Tony smiled and led Clint with the hand at the small of his back out of the building to the Rolls Royce. Happy opened the door and the both of them climbed into the car. 

“Where are we going?” Clint asked and Tony just grinned. 

They drove a few minutes and when the car stopped, they were in Central Park. Happy opened the door and they got out. 

“Central Park?” Clint asked. Tony winked, took Clint's hand and they strolled together through the park. No one talked but Clint could feel Tony's thumb caressing his hand. 

“Here we are.” Tony said after a few minutes. They were near the Pond and Clint stared open mouthed. There was a tent, at least, that's what one could call it. It looked like the tents a sheik in the desert would have but it was built of light silken cloth. Light came from torches around the tent and in it Clint could see a spacious futon and many, many cushions. There were oriental carpets around the futon and he could hear someone play a harp but couldn't see him. 

There was no one around it. 

“Don't worry, we will be undisturbed here. One of the best security teams takes care of it.” Tony said and led Clint to the tent. He helped him out of his jacket before he got rid of his own. Then he led him in, opened a bottle of champagne, filled two glasses and handed one to Clint. 

“Tony, what... when...” 

“I thought we need a little space.” He winked again and flopped himself down on the futon and lounged back in the cushions. When Clint just stared, still baffled, Tony leaned forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the futon. He put his glass down and touched Clint's face before he leaned in to kiss him. Clint could still taste the champagne on his lips. He grabbed Clint's glass without breaking the kiss and put it on the small table as well and then dragged him further on the futon. 

“You hungry?” Tony suddenly asked.

“What?” Clint was still perplexed by this setting.

“Food. You want something to eat?” He pointed at another table on the other side of the futon and there was a plate with canapés. But he didn't wait for Clint's answer, he just leaned over, fetched the plate and put it between the two of them. He looked at the plate, took a mediterranean bruschetta and handed it to Clint.

“Try these, they are delicious.” He was right. It was really tasty. 

They tried all of the different canapés. The mini frittatas, crostini with sun-dried tomato jam, italian fried olives, scallop mousse, smoked salmon rolls, bruschetta with peppers and gorgonzola, crisp potato slices with caviar and devilled quail eggs with crab. They'd started to feed each other the small bites and Tony leaned over to lick a little sun-dried tomato jam stain from Clint's mouth and Clint sucked at Tony's fingers when he gave him a smoked salmon roll. In between they kissed and talked and laughed and drank more champagne. 

But that wasn't everything Tony had arranged. There was another plate with fruits, strawberries, grapes, cantaloupe slices, mango, carambola, coconut, peach, guava and pear, and a pot with liquid chocolate. 

“You're totally nuts, you know that?” Clint asked. 

“No, I'm not. I'm a genius.” Tony laughed, took a strawberry, dipped it into the chocolate and took it into his mouth. Then he leaned over and kiss-fed it to Clint. The taste of Tony and strawberry and chocolate and champagne in combination with his tongue at and in his mouth made Clint moan. Tony grinned when he lounged back and Clint picked a grape, dipped it into the chocolate and gave it to Tony likewise. They ate all of the fruits and sometimes 'accidentally' they smeared chocolate on the other just to lick it away afterwards. 

After their meal they laid back on the futon on their sides, looked at each other and just held hands. 

“That was nice.” Clint finally said.

“Yeah.” Tony agreed and caressed Clint's hand with his thumb again. “But we're not done.” He suddenly grinned.

“What do you have in mind?” Clint asked.

“That's a surprise.” Tony rose, held his hand out for Clint and dragged him up. He grabbed their jackets and took him by the hand again. They walked back to the car where Happy still waited. He opened the doors and they got in and the car started.

“Do you trust me?” Tony asked and Clint made this gesture, half shrug, half nod. 

“Yeah...” 

“Okay.” Tony held up a silken scarf. “May I?” 

“Is this necessary?” Clint asked warily.

“No, but it makes the surprise a surprise.” He finally nodded and Tony carefully laid the scarf over his eyes and tied it behind his head. He took Clint's left hand in his own left hand while draping his right arm around his shoulders. 

Some time later the car stopped. Tony climbed out and helped Clint. He took him by his hands and led him to their destination. He could hear Happy nearby opening some doors. Suddenly it got cold and Clint shivered slightly. 

“Where are we?” He asked but Tony silenced him with a quick kiss. 

“We are here. Open the blindfold.” He said and Clint obeyed. He looked at a hockey field.

“Are we... Is this...” Clint started.

“Madison Square Garden? Yes, it is.” Tony grinned and Clint stared open mouthed. He realized, he still had to get accustomed to date an eccentric billionaire. 

“A little bird told me that you love skating and so, here's ice, let's go skating.” An eccentric billionaire who got his ideas from his own daughter, he had to add. 

“You _are_ nuts, genius.” Clint grinned and embraced the other man and kissed him. Happy came back with skates and jackets and they both dressed and entered the ice.

“Jen said, that you two are always go skating in winter. And that you are quite good at it.” Tony said and took Clint's hand. Together they slid over the ice. They tried a few figures and fell most of the time and they had to laugh so much because it looked so funny.

When they finally got cold they left the ice and the building. Happy was at the car and waited for them and when they were inside of the Rolls Royce, he handed them two steaming cups with hot chocolate.

“Oh god, that's so perfect.” Clint moaned and took a long sip, feeling the warmth of the beverage at his hands. They drove back to Stark Tower and silently with their hands entangled up to the floor where Clint's apartment was. 

“That was a nice evening.” Clint said and Tony nodded. And this time, he leaned forward and gave Tony a good night kiss, before he left the cabin. And with a big grin on his face he entered his apartment.


	10. We know what you did last evening

“So, second date, huh? You didn't say anything. Want to tell me how's it been?” She said the next morning. He sat in the kitchen in the common area together with Bruce and Natasha and blushed when Jen mentioned his last nights activity so casual. Bruce and Natasha turned and looked at him and he grabbed his mug and drank.

“Date?” Natasha asked.

“With whom?” Bruce wanted to know. Both of them spoke at the same time.

“I don't know what she's talking about.” He lied and glared at his daughter. “But someone is asking for house arrest.”

“Barton!” Natasha gazed at him with narrowed eyes. And he got red ears.

“No! Please tell me you didn't...” 

“What?” Bruce asked a little bit confused. 

“Tell me it's not Stark.” Natasha demanded.

“Then I have to lie.” He admitted and glared at Jen once again. “And it's not my fault. Ask her.” He said and pointed at Jen who just searched through Bruce's tea assortment. She found a Drum Mountain White Cloud Tea and filled the cured leaves in a small pot and infused them in hot water.

“Jen?” Natasha looked disbelievingly at the girl.

“Come on, Tasha. It's self-defense. You know him quite some time. It's nearly two years since Brittney.” 

“Dammit, you're right.” She cursed and now both of them glared at him.

“What?” Clint asked. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to know about your date.” Jen asked and cocked her head while filtering the tea into a mug. She added one piece of rock candy and sat down at the table across from her father.

“It was... okay.” He admitted and got red ears again.

“What about the...” Jen started but before she could finish her sentence he interrupted her.

“No, this time I did it. Okay.” And Jen grinned. 

“So, someone of you want to explain what you are talking about?” Bruce finally asked. “You had a date with Tony? And apparently not only one.”

“My daughter, and god knows who else, thought she had to pair me off to Tony.” He explained.

“Okay, and what is this with the two years?” Bruce wrinkled his brows.

“My dad has a habit to marry idiots. And we found a pattern. Every two years after his last divorce there was another dummy at his side and he married her. So, due to the fact that he has a lousy taste in women I thought he should try someone who's no idiot or doesn't need a green card.”

“Last divorce. Okay... How often...” Bruce started.

“Four times.” Jen threw in and Clint turned bright red. 

“That's... a lot...” That moment Thor and Jane entered the kitchen and they stopped talking. Jane looked at all of them then turned to Clint.

“Darcy told me you and Tony had a date yesterday. And I should ask you how'd it go.” She said, smirking slightly and Thor grinned broadly besides her. Clint groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head down. Then he glared at Jen.

“Is there anyone here who doesn't know?” He asked desperately. 

“Doesn't know what?” Steve came with Tony in tow. 

“Apparently everyone except Steve knows about yesterday.” Clint groaned. And Tony's face lit up.

“Everyone except Steve? We should tell him, what do you think? Or I just can do this.” Tony grinned, leaned over Clint, cupped his face with one hand and turned him slightly around to kiss him, long and passionately. And now it was Jen who got bright red ears. 

“So, your date went well, I assume.” Steve finally said matter-of-factly. He poured himself some coffee, sat down and watched the two of them.

“How...” Clint started. “Do I want to know?” He then sighed.

“I met Pepper yesterday and she told me that Happy had to work because Tony had a special date.” 

“A _special_ date?” Bruce asked. “Now I really want to know about it.” He grinned.

“It was... okay.” Tony said and smirked and Clint nearly choked on his coffee. Jane wrinkled her brows. “What's wrong with him?” She asked and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Apparently they won't tell us anything. Dad used exactly the same words when we asked him about the date.” Jen stated. 

“Okay, we had a picnic at the park and went skating afterwards.” Tony said and flopped down at the chair besides Clint who grinned like a madman at the description. 

“Picnic?” Natasha asked. And Jane added, “Skating?”

“Yes.” Clint nodded and bit his lower lip, still smirking. 

“Sorry to interrupt you, Avengers.” Phil hurried into the room. “But we have a situation. We need you at the HQ.” 

“What happened?” Steve asked and Jane stood, took Jen's arm and guided her out of the room.

“I guess, that's not for our ears.” She smiled reassuringly at the worried look on Jen's face.

“We discovered a...” Was the last thing she heard Phil say when they closed the door behind themselves. 

“Me, Pepper and Darcy wanted to go shopping. You want to come?” Jane asked and Jen nodded.


	11. You did worry me

“You're worried, aren't you?” Pepper asked her finally and touched her arm. They sat in a cafe and Jen hadn't said very much. Jane and Darcy discussed something work related and didn't listen at the moment. Jen just nodded at the older woman.

“I can understand you, believe me. I was always in constant worry with Tony when he left.” 

“It's... since he's with the Avengers it's so much more complicated. It was dangerous before, but now... hell, Aliens and such a crap? I'm afraid he won't come back every time he leaves.”

“He's not alone out there.” 

“I know. But still... “ Pepper leaned over and embraced her. Though all her tough demeanor and independence she almost always showed, Pepper realized that Jen was nevertheless just a young girl who feared for her father. 

“I guess, someone needs a distraction.” Darcy suddenly chipped in.

“What do you have in mind?” Jane asked and Darcy grinned at Jen. 

“Beauty salon. Coiffeur. Manicure. Pedicure.” 

“In this order?” Jen finally asked.

“Why not?” 

“Okay. Let's try it.” She smiled a little bit. And Pepper and Jane shared knowing looks. 

 

They weren't back this evening. Jen searched in the internet if there was something about an incident but found nothing. That night she didn't sleep very well and the next morning she was still troubled and agitated.

She finally called Agent Torres. She was her 'babysitter' when Clint had to go on a mission before they moved in with the others. 

“Hey, Felisa. It's Jen here.”

“Jen! Hey! How are you?” The other woman asked. And to hear her voice with the slight Spanish accent was very soothing right now, Jen thought.

“Not good. My dad, he's on a mission and... “

“... and no one can say you anything.” Torres answered. 

“Yeah. Till now you've been always here but... you know...”

“Jen. Calm down. They are okay. They came back half an hour ago and are currently in debriefing. Your dad will be back home soon, he said.” That took a load off her mind. 

“Is he... are they... okay?” She asked and Felisa laughed lightly.

“You know your dad. He can't finish a mission without at least a few scrapes, can he?”

“No, apparently not. What is it this time?” Jen asked.

“He limped and leaned on Iron Man's shoulder.” 

“Oh...” 

“It's nothing serious.” 

“Thank you, Felisa.” Jen was relieved. 

“You're welcome.” 

 

-Hey Jen, you didn't tell me about the second date.- She read the message from Bethany on her way down to the common area.  
-Sorry, I've been a little bit distracted. Dad had to go on a mission and it was the first time without Felisa around.-  
-He okay?- Bethany asked.  
-Apparently. Well, sort of...-  
-What is it this time?-  
-I called Felisa. She said, he's limping.-  
-Okay, nothing life-threatening.-  
-No, thankfully.-  
-And the date? They had the second date...-  
-Yes. Dad and Tony said they had a picnic and went skating.-  
-Skating? In summer?-  
-I don't know. But well, he was with Tony Stark. That man has connections...-  
-True. So, and...-  
-They kissed again. And now the others know it, too.-  
-Wow! How did that happen?-  
-Tony did it in the kitchen. With audience.-  
-And your dad? Was he...-  
-He got red ears. ;) -  
-Somehow I think that's cute.-  
-I know what you mean. So, I have to go to the range. Training. I'll call you this evening.-

 

She was at the range, when they finally arrived this afternoon. Tony helped Clint who was still limping. One of the evil guys shot at him and he fell from his perch and twisted his right ankle. The doc said it will be okay in a few days but he refused to take crutches. So he leaned on Tony's shoulder when they entered the range. Jen was in her zone, shot arrow after arrow. Nock, aim, release, nock, aim, release, nock, aim, release. Just like Clint, Tony thought. 

Clint waited till her quiver was empty.

“Hey, babe.” He greeted and Jen spun around.

“Dad!” She flung her arms around his neck and he held her.

“It's okay. Nothing happened.” He soothed her and stroked her hair. 

“What about your leg.” She asked, still clinging to him.

“It's nothing serious. Jen, come on. It's not my first mission. I'm okay. We all are okay.”

“I know. I called Felisa.” She confessed. 

“Oh god. I... I didn't know... Baby, I'm sorry. I promise, the next time I'll make sure they'll keep you informed if anything happens. Okay?” She nodded. 

“You okay?” Clint asked again, still holding Jen in his arms. 

“Yes. Sorry, but I... I was afraid something happened to you because...” 

“I know. It won't happen again. Promise.” And she nodded again.

“We have Thai take out up in the kitchen.” Jen finally said to both of them, Tony and Clint.

“Sounds good. What do you think?” Clint asked Tony.

“Why are we still here?” Tony smirked and wanted to leave.

“Hey, you forgot something?” Clint asked and cocked his head.

“Oh, yes! The gimp.” He mocked. “Why didn't you use crutches, by the way?” He asked and glanced at Clint.

“Because I rather do this to you than to some crutches.” Clint whispered in his ear and pinched his bottom. And when Tony jumped slightly he just looked at him with an innocent glance.

“Oh, that's a good reason.” Tony nodded and held his arm out for Clint to take it. Jen smiled and opened the doors for them. 

Up in the common area they were greeted by Pepper and Jane and Darcy and another woman, Jen didn't know.

“Hey, Jen. We...” Darcy started, looked at Clint and Tony and tsked. “Girls night, remember?” She asked Jen.

“Oh... dammit, yes. Ah... Dad, Tony. You...” She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a few boxes of the Thai food and handed them to Tony, who was so irritated that he took them, “you have to eat... somewhere else.” She grinned, gave both of them a little peck on the cheek and disappeared.

Clint looked at Tony, Tony looked at Clint, they both shrugged and limped back to the elevator. They ended on Tony's couch in his penthouse watching Star Wars and were dozed off after the first half of the movie with the food boxes scattered around them.


	12. We send you away

Jen woke up around noon and walked to their kitchen to find something to drink. It was quiet in the apartment. Too quiet. Her dad always made some noise. 

“Jarvis, do you know where my dad is?” She asked the AI while pouring herself some orange juice.

“Agent Barton is currently in Mr. Stark's penthouse, Miss Barton.” 

“May I go up to them?” She asked.

“Yes, Miss Barton. Mr. Stark put you onto the list of people I'm allowed to let in.” The AI announced.

“Wow.” She was touched. With an apple she left the apartment and drove up to the penthouse. Jarvis opened the door and she entered. And found her father and Tony on the gigantic couch in the living room snoring and curled into another with empty food boxes and a bottle of vodka around them. Her lip twitched in an upcoming grin and she took her phone and made a picture.

-Look what I found.- She sent it to Bethany. 

She searched for the kitchen, found it and the coffee maker. There she prepared two cups of coffee, carried them to the two sleeping men and put them on the table in front of them. The smell of the hot coffee let both of them stir soon after and Tony was the first who opened one eye just to see a smirking teenager on the couch opposite of him. He looked at Clint who still had his head in his lap but was stirring, too. 

“Is that coffee?” The younger man sniffed and Tony nodded, just to notice that his eyes were still closed and so he answered, “Yes. Apparently Jennifer made it.” 

“Good morning, ladies.” She said and waited till both sat properly on the couch.

“Let me guess, painkillers and alcohol?” She asked her father and Clint nodded and mumbled something into his cup while absorbing the coffee. 

Tony emptied his cup in one single gulp and rose to go to the kitchen. He needed more of it. But Jen just glared at him, took the cup and left just to bring more coffee a minute later. She waited till both of them were reasonably addressable. 

“You both okay?” She finally asked and Clint, looking at Tony, nodded.

“I'm sorry for the breakdown I had yesterday. It's... I've never not known what happened and it made me nervous.” She confessed.

“You don't have to be sorry, babe. It's my fault. I should have known this. But I thought with Pepper and Jane and Darcy around you don't need a 'babysitter' anymore. I didn't realize that Torres did more than just staying with you.”

“Jarvis can do that.” Tony chipped in. “I'm always connected to Jarvis and he knows what happens and on our next mission Jarvis can keep you informed. If you want to.” He suggested.

“You can do that?” Her face lit up.

“Of course. It's no problem at all.” Tony said and when Jen jumped up and hugged him he was astonished. “Thank you.” She whispered into his ear. 

When she sat down again Tony downed his next cup of coffee and then rose. “I... ah... I need to go to the shower.” He said and left, with brushing Clint's shoulder with his fingers, Jen noticed. 

“I really am sorry, dad.” Jen said and snuggled up to Clint after Tony was gone. 

“Babe, you don't have to. Really. It's okay.” He said again and held her in an embrace. 

“But...” She started.

“No, if someone is to blame, then it's me. I always see you as an adult because you're sometimes so much more grown up than me. You're just sixteen, babe.” 

“You were sixteen when you fathered me.” She said and arched one brow.

“Okay. But that doesn't mean that I was up to it.” He confessed. “Truth is, I was scared as hell when Laura told me about you.”

“You did a good job.” Jen said.

“I know that I burden you with all the troubles and worries with my ex-wives and my job and I'm sorry. But there's one thing you can always be sure about. I love you and I would do everything for you. I want you to enjoy your life and don't grow up too fast.” Clint said and kissed her forehead.

“I love you, too, dad.” She said. “Oh. And by the way, how's your ankle?” She suddenly asked.

“Hurts a little bit but okay so far. Why?”

“Because Natasha said that the doc told you, you need to recover and you're on sick leave for a week.”

“When did she tell you?” Clint asked with wrinkled brows.

“Yesterday. Girls night. She came, too.” 

“Why do I get the impression that you again concocted one of your ridiculous plans?” He asked and looked at Tony, who just came back, with his 'Help me!' expression.

“Because we are going to send you away on a vacation.” She grinned now.

“We? Who's we?” Clint asked and Tony smirked. He sat down besides Clint and their knees touched again.

“Oh, you know. Tasha and me and Pepper... And Phil. We called him and he is okay with it. And by the way, Tony. You accompany him.” She said and Tony's smirk vanished immediately.

“But I have...” He started.

“...work to do? No. Pepper said, since she's the CEO of Stark Industries now, she knows that you need a vacation, too.”

“But I...” 

“Pepper said, when we send him”, she pointed with her thumb at her father, “alone you would go to your lab and try to kill time with work and you wouldn't sleep or eat regularly but drink too much coffee. And so, for the sake of Stark Industries, you are on vacation, too.”

“Okay, I think a little trip to Malibu...” Tony started again.

“No. Not Malibu. Hawaii. She said, you have a summer residence there.”

“No, not Hawaii.” Tony whined. 

“Why not Hawaii?” Clint asked curious. He's been there twice and thought it was nice but he had to work then. 

“It's hot and sandy and a pineapple infested hellhole.” He declared. And the face he made was so disgusted that Clint started to chuckle and then to laugh. 

“Pineapple infested...” He repeated and laughed so hard, he nearly fell over. And Tony couldn't help himself but grinned at this outburst. 

“Sorry.” Clint finally said and wished his eyes, still grinning. “The face you made, it was too cute.”

“I'm not cute.” Tony returned with a fake pout. 

“But you are.” Clint stated and took his hand. 

“You think I'm cute?” Tony asked and caressed Clint's hand with his thumb.

“Ridiculously adorable.” Clint confessed and winked and now Jen cleared her throat.

“Yes, dear?” He turned and looked at her.

“Pepper said, you both have”, she looked at her watch, “two hours to get your stuff or she will come and drag you to the plane herself.” 

“She's always this bossy since I made her the boss.” Tony grinned and got up.

“Well then, let's get our stuff. Maybe we can bribe the pilot to fly somewhere else.” He grumbled. 

“I like Hawaii.” Clint shrugged and rose as well. 

“Okay then. Hawaii, we're coming.” Tony sighed.


	13. Vacation time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time!!

It was funny for Clint to see Tony in shorts at the beach, trying to avoid the sun and the water and the sand and trying desperately to not have fun at all. He sat at a beach chair under a parasol with his Stark Pad in his hands and reading some stuff while Clint just came back from a swim. He was dripping wet when he leaned over Tony and stole a quick kiss before he grabbed his towel and started to dry himself.

“Woah, you're soaking!” Tony yelled when the water dropped down on his chest.

“Yes. Sometimes that happens when you go into the ocean.” Clint smirked, put the towel down onto the sand and stretched out on it. 

“That's why I don't like the ocean.” Tony grumbled. 

“You didn't even try it.” Clint retorted and threw a handful of sand onto him. 

“Yes, because I'm not waterproof. I'm a walking battery.” Tony nagged and brushed the sand off of his chair.

“I've seen you in the pool. There you've been waterproof, grumpy.” Clint smirked and threw a shell at Tony. It fell on his leg and Tony sighed and put his Stark Pad down. 

“Grumpy?” He frowned. 

“Yes, grumpy. You sit the whole day on your chair and read stuff. You're a boring old man.” Clint mocked with his best shit eating grin. 

“So, I'm a boring old man.” Tony rose slightly and leaned forward.

“Yes. I don't like the sun. I don't like the water. I don't like the sand. I don't like the fucking pineapples. I don't...” Clint started when Tony suddenly pounced at him and grabbed his arms to hold them over his head while straddling his hips.

“You think I'm a boring old man?” He repeated with a husky voice before he leaned over Clint to kiss him. 

“You just might prove me wrong.” Clint threatened smirking when they broke the kiss. 

“Yes, I might.” Tony grinned and kissed him again. “That's a good idea.” Another kiss. And he saw Clint's breathing sped up slightly. 

Tony kissed and sucked at his throat and his hands slowly stroked over Clint's arms down to his chest. He pinched his nipples and when Clint moaned he bit his lip slightly and kissed him again. Clint wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him down to intensify the kiss. He let his hands roam over Tony's back and to his ass. 

Tony leaned down and sucked and nibbled and bit Clint's nipples and the younger man arched into the caress moaning. But he started to return the caress on Tony's nipples with his fingers. He touched the arc reactor and the scars around it. And he heard the same needy moan from Tony now. 

Tony's hand wandered over Clint's flank, stroked it and his flat stomach while he returned to kiss him and suck at his lips. 

“Oh god.” Clint finally groaned, his hands back on Tony's ass and massaging the firm flesh. And Tony just rose enough to get rid of Clint's swimwear and his own shorts. They both were hard and dripping precum. 

“Yesss.” Clint grinned and stroked Tony's abs and thighs. That was when Tony discovered the birth mark on Clint's hip. It was small and triangle shaped and really cute, Tony had to admit. He leaned down to kiss and lick it before he finally took Clint's dick in his hand. 

“Hmmm.” The archer moaned and run his fingers through Tony's hair. Tony smirked and circled the head of Clint's cock with his tongue and the younger man arched up and groaned with relish. He teased him, licked along the shaft and his balls before he finally had mercy and swallowed him, slowly descending to the hilt.

“Tony...” Clint moaned and caressed the older man's head with his fingers while he gave head like a pro. And his hand already found the tight entrance between his spread legs and he circled it with his finger, massaged the perineum and made Clint whine and writhe. 

“Please, Tony...” He groaned and with one flick with his tongue over his slit he looked up and grinned.

“What do you want, Clint?” He asked smirking.

“Do me. Please, Tony, dooo meee.” Clint pleaded again with that needy sound in his voice and Tony couldn't and wanted to wait any longer. Like a good boy scout he came prepared. He had lube and condoms in his rucksack. He poured a good portion of the clear liquid onto his hand and entered the younger mans body with one finger. He waited a few seconds before he added the second finger and he scissored him carefully and then, with an experienced flick of his finger he found Clint's sweet spot and he arched again, lips parted and pupils dilated. With his teeth Tony opened the foil of the condom and put it over his own cock with one hand. He withdrew his fingers from Clint's hole, used the rest of the lube to wet himself before he lined up, breached his entrance and slowly shoved in. Clint raised his hips to allow him better access and when he was settled in his body completely he just stopped and waited a few seconds for Clint to adjust to the stretching. 

“Please, fuck me.” Clint breathed hoarsely and Tony obeyed. With long and slow and steady thrusts he pounded into his body. And Clint wrapped his legs around Tony's hips to increase the friction while their lips were locked together and they kissed passionately. Tony was an experienced lover and he hit Clint's prostate with every stroke. 

“Faster!” Clint eventually pleaded when he felt his orgasm well up. “Please.” But Tony was merciless. He held his speed and whenever Clint tried to grab his own dick he slapped his hand away and held it down. He writhed and wailed and panted so hard and Tony still pounded his sweet spot with every thrust. And then it hit him with blinding force, head thrown back, and he screamed Tony's name while his cum spurt onto his and Tony's chest. 

Tony needed just a few thrusts more before he came as well, hard and shattering. They both collapsed onto the towel, arm in arm, blissful smiles on their faces and just breathing.

It took them a few minutes before Tony could speak again. “Wow.” He said.

“Yeah.” Clint answered. It was a very monosyllabic dialogue but they weren't able to form more complicated sentences at this moment. A few minutes later Tony finally managed to turn around to lie on his side. He looked at Clint and caressed his face with his hand. And the younger man smiled at him contented and satiated. 

Tony couldn't resist. He leaned over and kissed him. “I love you.” He finally admitted.

“Tony...” Clint stared at him disbelievingly. 

“I know, I shouldn't have said this, but...” He felt Clint's hand on his cheek and saw the younger man smiling.

“Idiot. I love you, too.” And he kissed him again.


	14. We don't let you ruin our happiness

“Okay, move your lazy ass and dress up, we're going out.” Tony came into the living room and grinned. Clint lowered his StarkPad, raised his head from the backrest, pursed his lips and looked him up. 

“Who are you? And where is Tony?” He asked with a deadly serious expression on his face.

“Ha ha, funny. Come on, up with you.”

“You know that we're still on O'ahu, don't you?” He furrowed his brows. 

“Yes. And now I want to go out.” He clapped his hands and shooed Clint from the couch, where he still lounged. 

“One could believe you've had had sex today.” Clint mumbled smirking.

“Smartass! So, and now, dress up.” Tony slapped Clint's ass lightly and grinned at him.

“Where are we going?” 

“Alan Wong's Pineapple Room.” Tony grinned.

“Okay. Fighting your demons?” Clint asked but walked over to the bedroom to put on some clothes. Since they were alone in this house and it's far aside from the tourists he didn't bother with clothing but wore just his boxers. 

“No, but they have an open exhibition kitchen.” 

“Ah. Okay.” He put on black pants, a dark blue shirt and black shoes. When he came back to the living room Tony looked him up and smiled. 

“Wow. You're looking good. But... something is missing.” Clint checked his attire. And he furrowed his brows again.

“What do you mean? I have pants, I have a shirt _with_ sleeves, I have shoes, I even have underwear...” But Tony just walked over to him, took his left hand and put on a wrist watch with a black leather watchband. It had Piaget written on the dial and was absolutely beautiful. 

“Wow! Tony, that's...” 

“Piaget Emperador with case in white gold. I thought the one with the diamonds might be a little bit too... well, kitschy.” He smirked.

“No, Tony. That's too much. I can't accept that.” 

“What? Why?” Tony asked bemused. 

“It's too expensive.” Clint stated. 

“Yeah, well... you better get accustomed to that, because you're dating a billionaire now.” He glared at him.

“But Tony...” 

“Don't argue with me or I'll tell your daughter that you've been naughty.” He smirked. 

“You won't...” 

“I will! And now, let's go. Taxi is waiting.” 

“You are nuts.” Clint grinned but took Tony's face in his hands and kissed him. “But I love you.” 

 

When they left the taxi they had to walk a short distance. Clint insisted to pay the driver. Tony just shook his head smirking and then he took his hand and led him towards the restaurant. He once again caressed Clint's hand with his thumb. 

“Clinton? Is that you?” He suddenly heard a familiar voice with an affected drawl.

“Shit!” He swore but turned to see a couple heading towards them. He didn't know the guy but the woman all the better. “Please let them go away!” He murmured to Tony but when the two arrived them he put a forced smile on his face and greeted her.

“Brittney. I could say pleasure to meet you but you know what I think about lying.”

“Ah mon Dieu, still moping?” She asked and smirked. 

“What? I'm not moping. Am I moping?” He turned and asked Tony. But the older man just shook his head and followed the little argument amused. 

“You don't want to introduce your... what? Boyfriend?” She asked.

“Tony, ex-wive, ex-wive, Tony.” He said and glared at her and her lover. 

“Which one?” Tony asked and Clint raised his hand and showed four fingers. 

“Oh, the Canadian.”

“That's Stanley, my husband.” She said and pointed at the guy at her side.

“We need to go now.” Clint said when Stanley, who stared at Tony the whole time, suddenly let out a HA!

“What?” Clint asked and even Brittney looked bemused. 

“I knew I have seen your face somewhere.” He pointed with his finger at Tony. 

“That's quite possible. I'm often there.” Tony grinned.

“Where?” Stanley asked now. 

“Somewhere.” Clint had to bite his lip to not laugh out loud. 

And Stanley, who just decided to ignore the sarcasm around him, said, “You're Tony Stark. Iron Man.”

“Well, what can I say. You're right, Stanley.” Tony admitted. 

“What? You're dating Tony Stark?” Brittney asked disbelievingly and stared open mouthed at Clint.

“You have a problem with that?” Tony asked and glared at her.

“No, I just wondered how a classy guy could end...” She started but shut up immediately when she saw murder written on Tony's face.

“... could end with a guy like him?” He asked and pointed at Clint and Brittney had at least the decency to blush.

“You don't get it, do you? _I_ am the lucky one because _he_ chose to be with me. But a selfish moron like you couldn't see that. You've had your chance, you passed it up. I just wonder how a classy guy like him could've ended with an idiot like you.” Tony spat, all amusement gone, grabbed Clint's hand and dragged him away.

“I like it when you're bossy!” Clint smirked and held Tony back after a few steps.

“You really were married to... _that_?” Tony asked and shook his head disbelievingly.

“Yeah, well... sometimes I make mistakes.” He admitted. 

“Now I know why Jen thought she had to find someone for you.” Tony said and cupped Clint's face. With a glance back, yes, they still were there and stared at them, he kissed him long and passionately and he felt Clint melt into the kiss and moan. 

“So, show is over. Let's go to the restaurant.” Clint finally recommended. 

“Good idea. I'm hungry and I don't like it when idiots stare at me.” 

“You do realize that you just used Jen's words to describe Brittney?” 

“Well, she's right. Your daughter is very skilled in the knowledge of human nature, I guess.” 

 

The food was excellent. And there were no pineapples in it. Unfortunately Brittney and her new guy were there, too. But they ignored them and enjoyed themselves. 

When they were finished Tony went for the restroom and Clint stirred in his cocktail with the straw, he could see Brittney leave her table and come over to him. He sighed, but stayed where he was.

“What do you want?” He asked her after she sat down unbidden. 

“Tony Stark, huh? Got yourself a billionaire?” She said and winked.

“What? You think I... I date him because of his money?” He furrowed his brow.

“You weren't gay when you were with me.” She stated. 

“I still am not gay. You know that. I've told you I'm bisexual and besides, what I do or not do is none of your damn business anymore. Could you please leave now.” He spat and glared at her.

“You can't tell me that watch you wear did you buy yourself.” 

“No, he didn't. It was a present.” Tony stood behind her and looked angry. “And I guess Clint said you should leave.” She rose and left but she still looked too smug and Clint gnashed his teeth.

“I'm sorry.” He said. “She... what she said, it's not true, Tony. It's... I'm not...”

Tony took the seat besides him and put his arm around Clint's shoulder. “I know.”

“I said I can't take it...” Clint started to fumble at the watchband but Tony grabbed his hand and held it.

“Stop it. What she said... who gives a flying fuck? She's just jealous. Look at her Stanley. Boring and ordinary. She knows what she'd lost.” 

“But...” Tony cupped Clint's cheek and turned his face to him.

“No, don't do that. I know it's not true what she said. Let's go, the company here is... lousy.” He said and gave the waiter a sign.

And with ostentation Tony took Clint's hand when they left the restaurant and passed Brittney's and Stanley's table. 

“I'm sorry.” Clint said outside on streets. 

“Why?” 

“Because...” Tony interrupted him immediately because he knew Clint would blame himself for this episode. “It's not your fault that some people envies other people because they are happy. Come on, it is a nice evening and I don't want it to be ruined because of her. Let's go for some cocktails.” 

“Okay.” Clint pressed Tony's hand and the older man leaned over and kissed him. 

“Did I say that I love you?” He asked.

“Not for a while.” Tony shook his head.

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The watch](http://en.piaget.com/watches/white-gold-power-reserve-watch-g0a33069)


	15. Just because I love you

Since that disastrous encounter in the restaurant with Brittney he met her thrice. Apparently she was everywhere where he was. This morning, he got up early to go for a jog. His ankle didn't hurt anymore and his need for movement was really high by now. He walked down to the beach and stretched his muscles thoroughly before he wanted to run and there he saw her again. She wore sportswear and ran in his direction. Clint sighed, shook his head and decided to ignore her. 

But it wasn't this easy because she stopped now.

“Bonjour, Clinton.” She said. “Nice morning for a run, isn't it?”

“Go away.” He said, turned and started to run in the other direction. 

After a few days without exercise he started slowly. But it felt wonderful. He soon was in his 'zone' and enjoyed the exercise, the beach and the sun at his skin. 

Unfortunately he met her again on his way back. He was just stretching again to cool down.

“Fuck! Are you stalking me?” He huffed. 

“No. Stanley and me, we rent a house over there.” She pointed vaguely in some direction. “Come on, Clinton. Are you still mad? It's two years now.”

“I know how long it is.” He grumbled.

“Why can't we just be friends?” She asked.

“Friends? You kidding! That day we got our divorce you said you're glad that you never have to see me and that brat of me ever again.” He cocked his head and glared at her.

“Yeah. Maybe I was a little bit upset. But Jennifer wasn't nice to me.” She looked at her feet, then back at him through her lashes. “I'm sorry.” 

“Upset my ass.” Clint mumbled and wanted to go, but she held him back.

“How's Jennifer, by the way? She still into archery?” She asked.

“She's fine. And yes. She's really good now. She's the star at her school team.” 

“That's good.” He tried again to go away and once again she held him back. 

“I... Clinton, I want to say that I'm sorry about that scene in the restaurant. I was... astonished to see you with a man.”

“I've told you. Before we married, I've told you that I'm bisexual and you've said that was okay.”

“I thought it's just a phase.” 

“What? That's... “ He shook his head. “Just a phase. Of course. Just a phase.” He snorted and now he was upset. “Why the hell does everyone think it's just a phase? It is _not_ just a phase. I'm _not_ confused and I _don't_ seek attention. Dammit!” He gestured at her with his hand.

“Okay. Sorry.”

“I'll go now.” He said and started to walk away. 

“Hey, Clinton. I really am sorry.” He didn't answer anymore. 

 

He entered the house through the backdoor. It was still quiet. Apparently Tony wasn't awake. Okay, then let's make breakfast, he thought. A few day's ago he found a waffle iron. He knew that he wasn't a good cook, but there's one thing he nearly perfected: waffles. Smiling he rummaged through the fridge and the cupboards, found all the ingredients and started to make choclate chip waffles. He put them on a platter together with whipped cream and peanut butter sauce, made two cups of coffee and put all of it on a tray to carry it to the bedroom. Tony was sound asleep, splayed over the bed and snoring open mouthed. Nice view, he thought. Grinning he put the tray onto his nightstand and leaned over the sleeping man to wake him with a kiss. He just moaned and turned onto his back. 

Clint bit his lower lip looking at Tony, then he grinned mischievous and sat down on the bed. Slowly he let his hand roam over his body, pinched his nipples and listened to the small moans he made now. He licked over the hardened nubs and sucked at them and with his hand he stroked Tony's abdomen. His breath changed and he could sense him wake up. Smiling he took Tony's dick in his hand and let it slide up and down of his shaft. With his thumb he teased the slit and then he circled his tongue around it's head and sucked at it. Tony's moans increased and he stirred but wasn't fully awake yet. 

With the tip of his tongue he wandered along the vein on the underside of his cock to his balls and sucked them. He then licked the way back up to the head and swallowed it. Slowly he descended, with his tongue massaging the shaft.

“Oh... gooood, yesss.” Tony hissed. Now he was awake. But Clint didn't stop. He intensified his actions and soon could feel Tony's dick twitch slightly. With one hand he massaged his balls while he sucked and licked at his cock. And the older man moaned and run his hands through Clint's hair. Finally Clint could feel him clench and he screamed his name with a hoarse voice when he came. He swallowed the last drop, then circled once again over the head before he let Tony's dick go. 

“Good morning.” He grinned, then moved up to kiss Tony and the older man could taste his own cum on Clint's lips. 

“Good morning.” Tony murmured and smiled before he pressed his lips again on his lovers'. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Clint smirked and pointed at the nightstand. 

“I could grow accustomed to that, you know.” He said and leaned on his elbows and Clint slid onto his side.

“What exactly do you mean?” He asked, looking innocently.

“Coffee, waffles, good-morning-blowjob... you know.” Tony grinned. 

“Yeah? Maybe if you're a good boy.” Clint grinned and turned to get the coffee.

“Why did you wear sportswear?” Tony asked suddenly.

“I was jogging this morning.”

“How...” Tony turned and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. “It's 8 in the morning! We're on vacation.” He raised his brows and took a sip of his coffee.

“I know.” Clint filled one plate with waffles, cream and sauce and wanted to put it down on the bed for Tony to take it, he knew that Tony didn't like to be handed things, but this time he took it right from his hands. He looked at the older man for a second before he leaned over and kissed him. Tony was confused. “What was that for?” He asked.

“Just because I love you.” Clint said and snuggled up to him.


	16. We just try to conserve water

Since they were back in New York they had to save the world, or at least the city, twice. First Doom tried it and this time they had to go against Red Skull. 

When they entered the Tower they were battered and bruised and stank but no one was hurt seriously. Clint had his usual scratches and a black eye and Tony whined while he had to repair his very new suit after the first use but everything was okay. Jarvis kept Jen up to date and so she wasn't upset this time. Worried, yes, but not upset. 

“Nice look, dad.” She smirked when she saw his black eye.

“Yeah. You should take a look at the other one.” He grumbled and went straight to the freezer to get some ice. 

He wrapped a few ice cubes into a cloth and put it on his face and then he saw his favorite ice cream, Cherry Garcia, in the freezer. He filled some of it into a bowl and flopped himself onto the couch in the common living room, still wearing all his gear. 

“You stink.” Jen said, but nevertheless she took the seat at his side and snatched some of his ice cream. 

“Hey!” He muttered and pressed the ice pack onto his eye.

“Don't be so selfish.” She said, grinned and threw a second spoon to Tony who still wailed about all the stuff he had to repair now. 

“Come on, he shares.” Jen smirked and Tony dropped onto Clint's other side. They both ate his ice cream and Clint held the bowl.

“Can at least someone of you help me out here?” He whined with the ice pack on his eye and the bowl in his hand.

“Of course.” Tony smirked, turned Clint's head around and pressed a lewd kiss on his lips.

“That's not what I had in mind.” Clint muttered in Tony's mouth but the older man just sucked at his lower lip and teased his tongue with his own. “But it's okay.” He said, when they finally broke the kiss. 

Bruce who just wanted to enter the living room rolled his eyes and turned on his heel and bumped into Natasha who followed him. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled and fled. And Natasha looked at them, huffed and turned as well.

“You two scare everyone away.” Jen stated and took the bowl from Clint's hand and when he turned to look at her she shoved the spoon, loaded with ice cream, into his mouth. 

“Ish no my fawlt” He tried to speak around the spoon, put the ice pack away and emptied his mouth. “It's not my fault. He started it.” And he pointed with the spoon at Tony.

“Did someone tell you two that you stink?” Jen asked and left the room to refill the bowl. 

“What about a shower?” Tony whispered and Clint glanced at Jen but nodded.

“We... uhm... I... we go to the shower.” Clint said and blushed when Jen returned. She just shook her head and flopped back onto the couch while Clint and Tony hurried out of the room.

“Cool, more ice cream for me.”

Natasha returned, also equipped with ice cream and sat on one armchair. 

“Don't you think it's a bit embarrassing for two grown up men to act like teenagers with a crush?” Jen asked and Natasha nodded. 

“They know that there is more than one shower in this building, don't they?” Natasha finally asked.

 

They went to Clint's apartment. It wasn't as far away. Clint got rid of the ice pack and his tac vest in the living room, Tony lost his shirt and his pants in the floor, Clint's pants were in the bedroom and the rest of their stuff was somewhere in the bathroom. Tony steered Clint backwards to the shower stall, locked together with the younger man at the lips and caressing his scarred back with one hand while he turned on the water. 

Clint's back hit the wall and he grabbed Tony's face with both hands and held onto him and didn't break the kiss. He moaned into his mouth when he felt Tony's dick at his hip. His hand wandered down to Tony's waist and he pressed him onto his chest, feeling the arc reactor hum slightly. 

The water ran over their heated bodies and they just kissed and let their hands wander over the others naked skin. Tony started to suck at Clint's throat, licked along the jawline and stroked with one hand over the younger man's chest. 

“Oh god, please.” Clint moaned hoarsely and pressed himself tighter to the other man, let his hands wander down to his waist and pulled him up. Tony let his hand wander down and grabbed both their hard cocks with one hand and rubbed them together. The friction was incredible. Clint's knees turned to jelly and he could hold himself upright because he still clung to Tony. He wrapped one arm around Tony's shoulder and leaned his head tight against his. Gently he nibbled at his earlobe and teased the soft skin with his tongue and he could feel his lover shudder and hear him groan. 

Tony's hand was still on his dick and his thumb flicked over the touching heads and he slowly jacked both of them. Clint searched for Tony's mouth again and sucked at his tongue, explored his mouth and stroked his head with one hand.

They both didn't need very much at the moment and still locked together they came, Clint moaning in Tony's mouth while the other man sucked at his lower lip. Tony finally released their members and licked his fingers clean and Clint took his thumb into his mouth and sucked it, tasted their mixed cum onto the wet skin. 

Still slightly shuddering they started to clean each other and when they left the shower they rubbed each other dry, disrupted again and again by fierce and passionate kisses and touches. 

They just entered the bedroom with Clint's new and big bed, when they heard a scream from the living room.

“Daaad?” In an instant Clint had his shirt to cover himself and a gun in his hand and was gone.

“Dad, Coach Shultz just called and... Dad?” Jen started but interrupted herself when she saw Clint naked, his lower parts just covered with his shirt and his gun in hand searching for a non-existing intruder in the living room. 

Tony, who had heard it, put on his boxers and his shirt, grabbed one of the big towels and Clint's boxers and walked over to the living room. He grinned, held the towel in front of the younger man, took the gun and handed him his boxers. 

“What was that?” Jen asked, her brows arched and glaring at the scene in front of her.

“I... I heard you... and... I... just thought... What happened? Why did you scream?” Clint asked and put on his boxers behind the towel. 

“Coach Shultz just called. He said, that he knows someone, who told him that this week someone from the Olympic national archery team had heard of me and they're coming to see me next week.” 

“Wow! That's... wow!” Clint stared open mouthed and hugged Jen, who still was beaming. 

“Wow. I'm... That's really cool!” He finally said and grinned at Tony, too. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked. “My little girl...” 

“I'm not a little girl.” Jen huffed but hugged him once again. And then she grabbed Tony and dragged him into the hug, too. 

“You'll always be my little girl.” Clint mumbled into the combined hug and felt like the luckiest son of a bitch at this planet right now.


	17. You are embarrassing sometimes

The next few days Clint couldn't drag Jen away from the range. Every available second she was there and practiced. One afternoon he stormed in Tony's lab and demanded the keys to the room because she nearly overexerted herself.

“I mean, it's okay that she's ambitious, but that is... obsessive.” He grumbled and hopped onto his favorite place on the counter. 

“Hmm, I can't imagine by whom she might inherited that?” Tony seemed to consider that question concentrated and Clint grabbed one rug and threw it at him. 

“Idiot.” He mumbled and Tony turned around.

“Love you, too.” He smirked. 

“What about the keys now?” Clint asked again.

“Jarvis, is Jen still at the range?” Tony addressed the AI.

“No, sir. She left two minutes ago.” Jarvis answered. 

“Please lock the range. Only access for Mister Tightpants here.”

“Of course, sir.” Clint wasn't sure but he thought he could hear sarcasm in the synthetic voice.

He angled with his foot for Tony, pulled him up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Thank you.” He whispered in the older mans ear before he used his tongue to tickle his earlobe. That moment the door opened and Jen came in.

“Tony, I need your help. My bow... Oh god, I'm going to go blind someday.” She started and interrupted herself when she saw the two men wrapped around each other. 

“No need to worry, everyone is fully-clothed.” Clint smirked and hopped down when Tony turned to look at the bow. He saw Jen clenching and unclenching her hand and reached for it. 

“Your wrist is hot, babe. Give it a break.” He ordered. “Put some ice on it.” He shook his head. 

“But...” She tried to object.

“Ah ah ah, no! Cool your wrist. You can practice the day after tomorrow again.” 

“But...” She started again.

“I know it's important but you can't shoot with an overstrained wrist. You can ask Bruce if you don't trust me, but I doubt that he will say anything else.” 

“Okay. But Tony will look after my bow, will he?” She said.

“He will.” Tony answered.

“Thank you.” She turned and kissed his cheek before she left.

“So, where were we?” Clint purred and pressed himself at Tony's back and he could hear him chuckle. 

 

In their apartment Jen put some ice cubes into a cloth and wrapped it around her wrist. Her dad was right. It hurt like a motherfucker. 

She looked at her bag and considered for a moment to do her homework but then she decided against it and searched for her phone.

-I think, I've created a monster, Bethany.- She wrote her best friend.  
-Why?-  
-I just caught them making out. Again.-  
-Lol! That's what you wanted, isn't it?-  
-Yes, sure. But not always and everywhere.-  
-You knew that your dad is very affectionate when he's head over heels in love.-  
-He's like a teenager with a crush.-  
-Maybe it soon will calm down.-  
-Yeah. You're right.-  
-So. How's your training going?-  
-They threw me out of the range and locked it up. Dad said my wrist if overstrained.-  
-Be careful. It could be counterproductive to go over the top.-  
-Yes, I know that. It's just... I'm so nervous! What if I'm not good enough?-  
-You kidding! Your talent AND your dad as coach? That, my dear Jen, is impossible.-  
-You think?-  
-No, I know!- 

 

Friday afternoon Jen came home from school and was very excited. She found her dad with Tony, of course the two of them clung together, in the gym. 

“Hey, can I come in?” She asked before she entered the room.

“It's safe.” She heard Natasha's voice. She just was at the treadmill while Tony lifted weights and her father sat in the leg press. 

“Hey. Coach Shultz said it is now officially announced with the headmaster that they will come to see me. And he said, they will come to the tournament next Sunday.”

“Cool. Then I can see you. And meet them.” Clint said, still sitting in the leg press.

“What? No! No offense but I want them to take me because of my performance and not because I'm your daughter.” She said and wrinkled her brows. 

“Okay. But I'm allowed to watch?” He asked and he seemed a little bit offended. 

“I... I don't think it's a good idea.” She said and looked at her feet.

“Okay.” Clint said and put the weight down. He turned and looked at his daughter. 

“I have homework to do.” She said and turned.

“Jen...” Clint started but she didn't stop. He pressed his lips together and climbed back into the leg press and he didn't see or pretended to not see the looks Tony and Tasha shared.

 

Later that afternoon Coulson called. Clint and Natasha were required immediately at HQ. They left and Tony went to his workshop. At 11.37 pm Clint called Tony and said, that he had to go on a rescue mission. Sitwell and his team got lost and he and Natasha and a few other Agents are now sent to find them. He tried to call Jen, but she didn't answer. Maybe she was already asleep. And he asked if he, Tony, could talk to her the next morning and explain the situation. He agreed and Clint was gone for more than a week then. 

Jen was devastated, because she was so ugly to him in the gym. But each day Agent Torres called her and told her, that everything was okay. Tony invited her to sleep at the penthouse and she accepted it. It was comforting to have someone nearby. 

At Saturday she was so nervous, she couldn't even sit for a few minutes at a time. 

Bruce found her on her way to the range the third time this day and held her back.

“You know, you need to calm down.” He asked her.

“I know. But I can't. The tournament, the national team guys, my dad on a mission. I think I’m going bonkers.” 

“You up for some deep-breathing exercises?” He asked.

“You think they'll help?” She asked, then realized whom she's talking to and agreed. 

Bruce guided her through a meditation and she was refreshed and calm afterwards. That evening they got the call that Clint, Tasha and the others were back. They found Sitwell and his team and no one was dead. A few of them were hurt, but Clint and Tasha were fine. They would come back to the Tower on Sunday. And Jen was relieved. Right after her tournament she would apologize to Clint. And she would give her very best to make him proud.


	18. I'll be there for you

He knew, he shouldn't do this but fuck! It was an important event and he wanted to be there. Even if he had to stay in the background. 

After the debriefing he showered, put on a shirt and jeans and his favorite leather jacket, the one with the purple stripes on the arms. His bike was still at the HQ and he waved at Natasha when he drove off. 

He was late, the tournament started at 10 am and he hoped, that Bruce could've helped Jen with her nervousness. The last time he called HQ he begged Coulson to ask Bruce if he could talk to her and help her with his yoga-stuff. 

It was nearly noon when he arrived. He parked his bike and sneaked onto the school grounds. He stayed on the other side of the athletic ground but could see the scoreboard and Jen was in lead. He smiled and leaned against a tree. Tony and Bruce were there, he could see them sit between the crowds. Bruce seemed to be a little green around the edges but he was concentrated on the tournament. And Jen was good. God was she good, he thought while watching her. Obviously the yoga-mumbo-jumbo worked. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He heard a voice and turned. It was the janitor and he glared at him.

“I'm watching my daughter in her tournament.” Clint answered honestly. But the man arched his brows, looked him over and decided, it had to be a lie.

“You better leave now, or I'll call the police.” The man threatened. Clint rose his hands in a defensive gesture and turned. He didn't want to make waves. It wouldn't be good for Jen's concentration. 

“Okay, man. I'll go.” He said and turned. Just as he left the school ground and walked to the parking area he saw the van. It was on a strategically perfect position to see what happened on the athletic ground. There were two men inside with sunglasses and one of them looked through binoculars at the athletes. He just wanted to turn, when he spotted a photo on the car dashboard. It was a portrait of Jennifer. Whatever they had in mind, it had something to do with his child and he had to prevent it.

He looked if they had seen him but it didn't seem so. He sneaked around the van and drew a knife. His gun was at the HQ. It was risky because when one of them would look into the passenger's door mirror they'd see him. 

But when he sensed another presence behind him, it was too late. “Riley, watch out!” He heard someone yell and he whirled around. A third man was there and he fumbled for his gun. Clint didn't wait but tackled him and his fist connected with the guy's jaw. He just wanted to get up when he felt the other guy grab him from behind at the collar of his leather jacket. He slipped out of it and ducked under the following punch away. He rolled over his shoulder to get behind the guy and beat him on his kidney. The guy went down wincing and Clint just tried to get the third guy, when he felt something hit his back and he fell when the electricity flowed through his body. 

“Take him, that's even better.” One of the guys groaned and one of them straddled him and grabbed his wrists. He tried to struggle but the thug with the taser gun sent another jolt of electricity through his body. And when he regained control he was cuffed. They dragged him into the van and when the door closed one of the guys pressed a wet cloth over his mouth and nose. He still struggled but it was futile. He lost consciousness a few seconds later. 

 

It was Jen's last shot when she saw the janitor ran over the lawn to the coach and the headmaster. Tony had also seen it. The men whispered and gestured to the parking area and the headmaster took out his phone and dialed. He seemed upset. Tony nudged Bruce and pointed in their direction but he already had seen it. 

Jen closed her eyes a few seconds, breathed and took the shot. Perfectly. But then she went over to the seats where Tony and Bruce talked. 

“Did you get what happened there?” She asked when the three saw the headmaster and the janitor disappear. But Tony shook his head. 

“They said something about calling the police.” One of the watching mothers, Jonah's as Jen remembered, said. “I was with the coach when Oliver came and said that there are a few men fighting at the parking area.”

“Oliver?” Bruce asked.

“The janitor.” The woman explained. The two men looked at each other.

“You stay here.” Tony said and together with Bruce he jogged over to the headmaster. 

“What happened here?” Tony demanded to know when he arrived. 

“Nothing of interest. We have everything under control.” The headmaster said and tried to shoo the two men away, when Tony saw a black leather jacket with purple stripes on the arms on the ground.

“Tony, look.” Bruce said and pointed at a motorcycle not far away. It was a black and purple Ducati Desmosedici. And Tony's mouth got dry.

“That's Clint's bike.” He said and stared. 

“Tony, what... that's dad's jacket!” Jen didn't stay behind. She followed them and saw the jacket. 

“Jennifer.” The headmaster approached. “Please, go back to Coach Shultz.”

“Tony?” She looked at the older man questioningly. He took a deep breath, then he walked over to the headmaster.

“Jen, come here.” He said and laid his arm around her shoulders before he addressed the man in front of him. “I demand to know what happened here. I know this jacket on the ground and the bike over there. It's her father's. So, what happened.” 

“And who are you?” The janitor chipped in and the headmaster glared at him.

“I'm Tony Stark.” 

“Of Stark Industries?” They both asked and stared at him. "Iron Man." The janitor added.

“Yes, that Tony Stark. And now, tell me what happened, god damn it!” He snarled. 

“Oliver saw a man lurking at the trees over there. It was the man with that jacket.” He pointed at it. “And he threw him out. Oliver followed him to get sure he leaves and saw him getting attacked and kidnapped by a few men in a blue van.” 

“What? He got...” Jen started and paled. That moment they heard a police siren. The cops were there.


	19. We have your boyfriend

He woke with a murderous headache. He groaned and opened his eyes just to press them shut immediately. It was too bright out there. He tried to move his hands but he found them tied, nay, duct taped to the armrest of the chair he sat on. Good move, he had to admit. He couldn't get rid of this bonds without help. The guys also gagged him with a rag and more duct tape. He tried to move the chair but he discovered, they bolted it to the floor. Dammit! He thought.

He hung his head forwards and slowly tried to open his eyes again. It worked. The room was white tiled and as far as he could see empty. 

“He's awake.” He heard a voice in his back and it startled him that he didn't sense the person. He couldn't identify if it was a man or a woman because it used a voice distorter. 

Someone came around him and carried a small table. The person, his physique said a man, put it down out of his reach. He wore black clothes, gloves and over his head a balaclava. Nice, Clint thought. Another person came into his view, another man, and he was dressed as the first man. 

The first man grabbed Clint by his hair and pulled his face up and then he held a newspaper in front of his chest while the second man took a photo of him. 

“Why did you bring him?” A third person entered the room and it's physique said woman. All three of them used voice distorters. So, I know them, Clint assumed. “I said, bring the girl.” The woman snarled.

“He was there and attacked us. And we thought he might be as valuable as the girl, so we took him.” 

“Did you recognize your error? You shouldn't think. I think for you. Merde!” The woman said.

She put a laptop onto the table and downloaded the picture from the camera. Then she unwrapped a new mobile phone and connected it to the laptop. She clicked a few times and typed something. 

“Take it and drive through the city. When you are far away, activate the phone and send the picture to that number. Then you remove the battery and throw it away.” She handed the phone to one of the men and he disappeared. 

Clint sat there and watched them and when she saw that he glared at her she laughed. 

“Want something to drink?” She asked and he shook his head. He wouldn't take anything if it wasn't absolutely necessary. It could be drugged... or poisoned. Not that he'd have a chance if they decided to force something on him but willingly he wouldn't take it. Not yet. He wasn't desperate enough.

“We'll see how valuable you are to your lover, if he is willing to pay a few millions to get his fucktoy back.” She chuckled and left. 

Ransom. That's what they wanted. He closed his eyes and tried to gain control over his breathing. Fuck! He thought. At least, they didn't get Jen. 

He wriggled his hand to try to get the tape lose but he had no chance. It was too tight. He was helpless. 

 

They were back at the tower. It was late afternoon and no life sign of Clint so far. Natasha paced through the living room in the common area and glared murderous. Jen sat at Tony's side and clung to him. He had his arm around her shoulder and held her. Steve and Bruce talked to the police officers who stopped by to get their witness statement. 

Tony had tried to locate Clint's phone but the kidnappers were clever. They found it in a waste container around the school area. The van had had no license plates and the guy's managed to not got recorded by CCTV. 

“What if...” Jen started again and Tony shushed her immediately.

“No, Jennifer. We'll find him. I'll find him and if it is the last thing I do, but I will find him. I promise you that.” He said and stroked her head.

“Why did they take him?” She asked.

“I don't know.” Tony admitted. It was a fucked up situation. He couldn't do anything else than wait. He had tried everything to find him but there was no trace. 

He just wanted to get up when his phone rang. He grabbed it and found a picture on it. It was Clint, tied to a chair, gagged and someone had grabbed his hair to hold him upright. But he stared angrily at the photographer. A hand held a newspaper in front of his chest. 

'Ten million dollars and you can have him back in one piece.' The text on the picture said.

“Mr. Stark?” One of the officers heard it and came over. “May I see this?” He asked and Tony handed him the phone. 

“Jarvis, download the picture and enlarge it. On the big screen.” Tony said and the AI complied immediately.

“Could you locate the caller?” He asked.

“I'm sorry, sir. But apparently the phone got powered off as soon as the picture was sent.” Jarvis said. Tony looked at Jen who sat at the couch and stared onto the picture. Bruce came over and sat down at her side and took her hand to calm her.

“Can you retrace the used cell phone towers?” 

“Yes, sir. Coney Island.” And the AI showed a map and marked the tower. 

“I need you to get all the security camera footage in the near vicinity.” Tony commanded and the officers watched him open mouthed.

“That will take a few minutes, sir.” The AI announced.

“Sir, that's illegal.” One of the officers, Ireland or something like that, said. 

“Sue me.” Was all Tony answered. 

“I have the footage, sir.” Jarvis said a few minutes later.

“Okay, I need the exact moment when the picture has been sent and then show me all the footage around this moment.” 

A flood of short videos appeared and disappeared at the screen and Tony watched them concentrated. 

“Stop, that one again.” He suddenly said. A gray Honda Accord held at a waste container and someone threw something into the container. 

“Enlarge that detail.” Tony commanded and it seemed to be a phone. 

“Can you send someone to this container?” He asked Ireland and the man nodded and took his own phone.

“The license plates, Jarvis.” The AI enlarged the plates and Tony checked them.

“Stolen.” He said and gave the officers the details. 

“Can we get his face?” He then asked but the man wore a baseball cap and held his head so, that no one could get him.

“Dammit.” Tony swore. 

“Okay. Jarvis, I need you to follow this car. Use every security camera footage you could get.”

“Yes, sir. But that will take a few hours.” The AI said.

“I need it as fast as possible.” Tony said and turned to the police officers.

“Okay, I'll call you when I found something but I need you to call me, when you found something.” He said and the other officer, Simmons was his name, nodded. The two men left and Tony took the seat besides Jen. She still stared at the picture on Tony's phone. 

“It's okay. We'll find him.” He said and Jen looked at him.

“I was so cruel to him, the last time. And now... what if... “ She couldn't find the right words.

“No, Jen. Don't blame yourself. He wasn't mad at you. He loves you. That's why he was there.” Tony said and hugged her. 

“But what if the last thing I said to him was that I didn't want to see him at my tournament?” 

“It won't be the last thing because I disallow it. In a few hours we'll have him back.” He assured her... and himself, he had to admit. 

Natasha left, she had to report to Fury about the progress. The man had his own channels but so far he had no trace of him either.

“It's late and we can't do anything as long as Jarvis didn't have the location. Come on, go to bed. I promise, if we find something, I'll call you immediately.” 

“But I can't sleep.” Jen said. 

“I know. But try it at least.” Tony said. And finally she nodded. He went to the kitchen to get some coffee and found Steve sitting at the table. Tony prepared his coffee and sat down opposite of Steve.

“You'd be a good father, you know?” He asked and Tony arched one brow.

“No, really, Tony. When I see you with Jen... you'd be a good father.”

“What if I promised too much?” He asked and looked into his mug.

“We'll find him.” Steve said. 

“But...” Tony started. And Steve smiled at him. “You really love him, don't you?” 

“Yes.” He admitted quietly. “I don't know. It's crazy. He's crazy. I've been in love many times but it was never like this. I don't want to be a minute without him. I miss him, Steve. First the mission and now that. I'm scared that I can't find him in time.”

“You will. They can't be cleverer as our own genius.” Steve said and leaned back. He patted Tony's shoulder. 

“When we find these guy's... please, hold me back. I can't guarantee that I won't kill them.” Tony said and looked at Steve deadly serious. 

“Okay.” He said and finally rose. “You should try to sleep. You can't do anything at the moment. And when we have them, we'll need you ready for action.”

“Yes, mom.” Tony grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. But he followed Steve out of the kitchen and went to Clint's apartment. He laid down onto the couch. He wanted to be available if Jen needed him. And eventually he drifted off to sleep.


	20. What will you do to get him back?

“I'm sorry, sir. I've lost him.” Jarvis said when Tony woke up an hour later. He went down to his workshop and wanted to see the results so far.

“What do you mean you've lost him? Show me.” Tony snapped. Jarvis put the video footage on a screen and Tony could see the man, driving onto a parking area in front of a shop, entering the shop and that was it. 

“He didn't come back to his car. It's still there.” Another screen flickered to life and it was the same shop but it was dark and the car was still there. 

“Could he have left on the backside?” Tony asked. 

“I've checked it, sir. But I couldn't identify him. I'm sorry, sir.” Tony sat down at one of the chairs. He leaned forwards, his face in his hands.

“Call the police officers, Jarvis. Give them, what we have so far.” He said. He really wanted a drink now. But on the other side, he wouldn't want to cloud his mind with alcohol as well. 

“Fuck!” He yelled and hit the surface of the workbench.

“Sir, Miss Barton is out of this room and asks for you.” 

“Let her in.” The door opened and Jen came in.

“Did you... have you found him.” She asked and walked over to him.

“Sorry, we've lost that guy. But we'll find Clint.” Tony said and put his arm around her shoulder. It was as Clint had said, for all her grown up demeanor, Jen's still just sixteen. 

“What if...” She started but Tony shushed her immediately. 

“No, don't. We'll find him.” He assured her. And when he stroked her cheeks he could feel the tears and he pressed his lips tight together. He was as scared as her that he wouldn't find him in time but he couldn't say that. Not to her. So he just held her and let her cry.

 

Someone came. Clint woke up startled. He hadn't realized, that he dozed off. His back hurt, his neck hurt, he had to pee, he still had a headache and now he was thirsty. It was one of the men. 

“You thirsty?” He asked and Clint shook his head. He still used the voice distorter and he wore his balaclava. 

“Why do you ask him?” It was the woman. She walked over to him and ripped off the duct tape over his mouth. Then she removed the rag and Clint moved his jaw. His mouth was dry like sandpaper. The woman gave the man an nod and he grabbed Clint's head and together they forced some water into him. He spat and tried to refuse, but he was tied and they were two. After that the woman put another rag into his mouth and duct taped it. Clint glared at her and if looks could kill she would've burst into flames in an instant.

“You need to pee?” She asked and Clint could hear her smirking. Reluctantly he shook his head once again. “Okay, then let us help you.” She chuckled and started to tamper with his pants. He writhed and tried to get away but he had no chance. Together they opened his pants and the woman grabbed his dick. He screamed into his gag and insulted her but it was futile. 

She had a bucket and directed his penis into it. He tried to hold back but with some pressure at his bladder he had to let go. It was a relief but he rather peed into his pants than let these thugs touch him. It was embarrassing and he closed his eyes in shame. When he was done she tucked him away and closed his pants.

“See, that wasn't this difficult.” She said and chuckled again and Clint glared at her. The woman walked to the small table that still was there and she had the newest newspaper with her. She gave it to the man and he grabbed his hair, held his head upright and the paper in front of his chest. And the woman made a new photo. Still alive, yeah! He thought. 

She uploaded it and typed something, then she put it on a new prepaid phone and gave it to the man. “You know the procedure.” He nodded and left. 

“Now we'll see if your lover is willing to pay ten million bucks for your pretty ass.” She said and left him alone. 

 

Tony sat in his workshop and Jen laid on the small cot he had there when he didn't want to go upstairs. He reviewed all the videos Jarvis collected. He still had the hope that he would find something, the AI might have overlooked when his phone beeped. He looked at it and found another photo.

“Jarvis! Try to locate the sender. You know the routine!” 

“Yes, sir.” It was a similar photo like the one he got the last time just a new newspaper. The text on it said that he should have the money ready till tomorrow, then they will send him the instructions for the exchange.

“He looks scared.” Jen said. She sat on the cot and looked at the picture. He had it on one of the big screens and someone, who didn't know Clint would say he looks angry. Even Tony had to look twice to see it. But Jen saw it in his eyes. 

Tony took his phone and called Coulson to update him, then he called the police and sent them the new picture. They said, that they found the car in front of the shop and searched for evidence, but the driver was careful. The car was stolen like the plates. 

“Jarvis, please find something.” He murmured and glanced over to Jen. She silently wished the tears out of her eyes. She was scared, too.


	21. You don't touch my stuff

“It was the same man, sir. But this time the call came from Jackson Heights. I followed him as far as possible but he left his car in front of a bar and it's still there. The man himself is gone.” Jarvis said and sounded frustrated. 

“Dammit!” Tony hated this situation. He wasn't able to do anything. 

Steve came down to his workshop a few hours ago and he was just there with him and Jen. He let his eyes sweep through the room and then it dawned him. He was such an idiot. Sometimes you can't see the forest for the trees, he thought. He had his suit. 

“Jarvis, hold the suit on standby. The next time they call I'll need it immediately. Next time, I get this asshole.” 

 

Clint still sat on the chair, his arms still taped to the armrests and his legs still bound to its legs. He opened and closed his hands to get the blood flowing. His head still hurts and he was more than grumpy by now. He dozed a few times but most of the time he was bored out of his mind staring at the blank, tiled, white wall opposite of him. He was hungry and he needed to pee and he had cramps in his limbs as in his back. 

Two of the guys entered the room and Clint glared at them in the hope, that he had received some super human powers and can make them explode. It didn't work. But he glared murderous nevertheless. 

It was the woman who once again ripped off the tape over his mouth and the guy with her held his head. Together they forced water into him, because he still refused to take it. But he got nothing else than water. Still no food. They gagged him again and the woman came over with her bucket. It was the same procedure like last time and he writhed when she opened his pants. 

They took another photo, she edited it like the last time and she gave the man another new prepaid phone with the photo on it. And like the last time the two left after that.

Clint was frustrated. He thought about Jen and Tony. He missed them and he hoped, they both wouldn't do something stupid. 

 

The phone beeped and there was a new photo. Clint with murder in his eyes and the newest paper in front of his chest. Tony ran to the suit and while he put it on Jarvis retraced the call. By the time he found the man, Tony was out and in the air, flying in the direction. 

“He's in Riverdale, sir.” Jarvis said and Tony flew as fast as possible. The AI directed him and this time he couldn't park the car and vanish. This time the guy suddenly had a very, very angry Iron Man in front of his car on the street, aiming with his repulsors at him. He stopped the car and tried to go into reverse but Tony was not only furious, he was fast as well. He destroyed the motor block of the car and stalked around to drag the guy out. He tried to flee but without success.

“Where is he!” Tony snarled and held the flailing thug at his neck. Steve and Tasha, who took a quinjet, arrived behind Tony. The guy paled.

“I ask you one more time. Where! Is! He!” He squeezed his hand a bit and the guy screamed.

“Tony, when you kill him he won't tell you anything.” Steve said.

“You're right. Let's take him for a ride.” And under his helmet Tony grinned maliciously. He held the guy and flew off with him. Out, over the ocean, letting him hang on one leg he asked him again and this time, the guy told him, where they had Clint. It was an abandoned warehouse not far away from Jen's school. Tony flew back and handed the guy to Natasha. She would handle that problem. He flew off to save Clint.

“Jarvis, tell Jen we have a location. I'm on my way. And call the police, they can collect them when I'm ready with these freaks.” 

“Of course, sir.”

Tony found the building. Nothing to see from the outside. He stalked to the door and ripped it out of the wall. Then he went in.

 

Steve tied the guy up in the quinjet while Natasha flew them as quick as possible to the coordinates, Tony had given them. They arrived a few minutes after Tony. When they landed, the door was already ripped out. 

“Nonono.” He swore and ran in. He found two guys knocked out on the floor, the leg of one of them in a very strange angle. 

“No one touches my stuff!” He could hear one shot and a scream. Steve ran to the noises and found a third person on the floor. It seemed to be a woman. He felt for her pulse. Good, she was alive, just a bullet in her shoulder. Natasha came in as well and looked at the damage. She knelt besides her and dragged off the balaclava she wore. 

“чёрт возьми.” She said and Steve looked questioningly at her. 

But when he heard another noise he entered the following room, just to find Tony without the faceplate of his helmet kissing Clint as if his life depended on it. And maybe it did. Steve could see the tears in Tony's eyes. 

“I've found you!” He murmured and Clint nodded, while Tony started to remove the tape holding the younger man prisoner. 

“Steve, could you please take their laptop?” Tony asked and Steve nodded. Together they left the white tiled hellhole and found Natasha, still kneeling over the unconscious woman. 

“Holy shit!” Clint said when he saw her and paled. And Tony stared at the woman open mouthed. 

“Holy shit!” He repeated.

“Uhm... someone up to tell me what's the problem?” Steve asked, looking from one to the other. 

“That's Brittney. Clint's ex-wife.” Natasha explained.

“Holy shit!” Steve said as well. 

“That's why they used voice distorters. Is Stanley here, too?” Clint asked and looked around. 

“Maybe one of the two thugs over there.” Tony pointed in the direction where the two guys laid. 

Steve went over and held both of them up for a few seconds. The first man was this Stanley. Apparently the new husband to Clint's ex. 

That moment they heard sirens. The police was there. Officers Simmons and Ireland were with them. Steve stayed behind and told them what they needed to know but Clint and Tony stole off secretly. 

The driver wasn't entirely sure that it was not a joke, when Tony hailed a taxi but Natasha and Steve took the jet back and the two of them didn't want to wait. Clint was hungry and he wanted to see his daughter. Tony begged Jarvis to inform Jen that he had Clint and that they are on their way back. They just made a short stop at the next Shawarma shop and stocked up on food before they drove to the tower. 

“Oh god, this is so good.” Clint mumbled around his wrap. Nearly three days without proper food and he could've eaten his shoe sole with joy by now but this was far better. The driver glared at first but when Tony said he would get a fair tip, he quieted. They both sat in the backseat, Tony looked a little squeezed, and Clint leaned onto him, enjoying his food as well as the company and the arm of his lover around his middle. 

“What about the tournament?” Clint eventually asked. “Did she...”

“She won. By a mile.” Tony smiled happily now. 

“And the guys from the national team?” Clint turned a bit to look up at Tony.

“As far as I know they haven't called yet.” He carefully stroked Clint's flank through his shirt. The younger man reached up and dragged his head down and then he kissed him again. And Tony could taste Clint and the food and he was more than happy to have him back. 

“I've missed you.” Clint whispered into his ear before he turned back to his food, smiling, and leaned his head on Tony's 'iron' shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чёрт возьми - holy shit (thanks Morningstar!! :D )


	22. We had an agreement

“That he said?” Pepper asked disbelievingly and stared at Steve. 

“That was what he said, right?” Steve looked over to Natasha and she nodded.

“Wow!” Pepper glanced over to Jen, “Darling, your father is in deep trouble.” She smirked.

“What? Why?” Now Jen was unsure what all that was about. Tony and her dad came home last night and the first thing was that she apologized for being so rude. She let the two sleep in this morning and sneaked out to meet the others for breakfast.

“He slept in your apartment while Clint was gone, wasn't he?” Pepper asked and Jen nodded.

“Oh oh, then I'd say you two are in trouble.” Jen wasn't the only one who looked baffled.

“What's the problem?” Steve asked now as well.

“Well, Tony is sometimes a little bit... possessive.” Natasha said. She was his PA for some time and she got a first hand experience about his strange behavior sometimes. Especially about what he called 'his stuff'. 

“Okay, and?” Jen asked. 

“And now it seems he added Clint and you to 'his stuff'.” Pepper said and angled for another toast. 

“Is that good or bad?” Jen was unsure how to react.

“Well, deep trouble is not the right term. But when he says things like that, he's really serious about your dad.” 

“That's good. I think.” Jen said now. “Isn't it?”

“You know that we were together for a while. I've never made it 'his stuff'.” Pepper shrugged and buttered her toast.

“Wow.” She was amazed. She knew, that Tony liked her dad but that it was this serious was astonished her. 

Bruce came over to the table with a plate with French Toast, put it down and went back to the oven. Thor wasn't here this weekend so they had a chance to get one of the Toasts. When Bruce came back with his teapot the plate was empty. He glared, but rose to make more of them. 

Jen rose as well, searched for a tray and filled it with a plate of fresh French Toast and coffee to bring it up to her dad and Tony. She still felt she had to make amends for her idiotic behavior. 

Just as she tried to leave the kitchen, Happy came in. 

“Jen, wait a moment.” Happy said and went over to Pepper. “I... we... want to tell all of you something.” Pepper said and took Happy's hand. “We are expecting a child and yesterday he proposed to me. We're going to marry.” The two of them smiled happily. 

And all of them rose to congratulate, Jen as well and when she hugged Pepper, the older woman whispered, “You want to be bridesmaid?”. Jen nodded and hugged her again. “Of course!” She said. 

 

Tony woke because someone knocked at the door to his bedroom. He opened his eyes and... wait, that wasn't his bedroom. He was in Clint's. The younger man mumbled something into his pillow but didn't move so Tony got up and opened the door. Outside stood a tray filled with French Toast and coffee and he smiled while carrying the it into the room. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was nearly 10 am. 

“I can smell coffee.” Clint said and lifted his head to search for the source. “Junkie.” Tony chuckled and handed him a cup. “Did you book the breakfast service?” He then asked and now Clint laughed silently.

“That was Jen. Whenever she thinks she has to make up for something I get breakfast in bed. Or at least at the bedroom door.” 

“Hmmm, that tastes like Bruce's special recipe.” Tony mumbled around a mouthful French Toast. 

“Yeah?” Clint waited the few seconds till Tony had swallowed the food before he leaned over to kiss him. “You're right.” He grinned and licked his lips. 

“Come on, let's eat. I want to shower.” Clint then added and looked at Tony through his lashes. 

“Kinky bastard.” Tony grumbled but he nevertheless followed him after eating into the shower. 

 

Jen waited in the living room when the two of them finally appeared. Both had wet hair and she had a good idea what they had done just a few minutes ago. 

They went over to the couch and Clint flopped down on one side of her and Tony on the other side.

“Okay, what's the problem?” Clint said.

“I don't know what you mean?” She said and looked at the two men at her side.

“You look like you have to tell me something and you have no idea how. Am I right?” 

“Yeah, well... While you were on that mission, I... someone asked me out.”

“Okay.” Clint said and waited for her to continue.

“And I wanted to ask if that would be okay with you.”

“Someone?” Tony asked and looked over to Clint.

“Yes, a... a guy from my school.” Jen said.

“Name?” Clint said and nodded at Tony.

“Marcus... Marcus Stevenson.” The older man had his phone already in his hand and typed something. “We have Maths together.” She added.

“You know the rules?” Clint asked and rubbed over one of his eyebrows.

“Yes, you want to meet him, but...” She started, then trailed off and looked at Tony who just nodded at Clint. The boy was okay. 

“But?” 

“You're sometimes a little bit... weird?” She said sheepishly and glanced sideways at him. On her other side Tony started to laugh loudly. And he grinned and mouthed 'weirdo' at him.

“I'm weird? How... why am I weird?”

“With... you know... being you.” She said and grinned as broadly now as Tony. 

“I'm not weird. Stop grinning, you two! Our agreement said, that I would not marry again if I don't have your okay and you don't go out when I didn't meet the guy.”

“Yes, but...” She looked pleadingly at Tony but he rose his hands just in a defensive gesture.

“Okay. Fine. But promise me that you won't scare him to death, don't threaten him or do anything embarrassing.” 

“But that's my privilege as your father to... Okay, I promise to behave.” He finally sighed. 

“Is Friday okay? We want to go to the cinema.” She said and started to rise. “Oh, and...” She sat back down, “would you increase my allowance when I tell you something new and exciting?” 

“Depends.” Clint said but he was clearly interested.

“Pepper is going to marry Happy.”

“We already know that.” Clint said and smirked.

“In three months because she's pregnant and her wedding dress wouldn't fit after that. And I'm going to be bridesmaid.” She added. And now Clint's grin got really broad. He looked at Tony and held up his hand and the other man fumbled in his pockets and handed Clint a banknote. And when Clint had it in his hand, Jen snatched it, grinned and added, “Thank you, dad.” She was gone before he could protest. 

“Easy come, easy go.” He said and looked at his empty hand.

“So,” Tony slid over to him. “She has a date.” And Clint nodded.

“She's sixteen. I know what I've done with sixteen. Guess I should chain her into the basement.” 

“Guess we should chain that Marcus guy into the basement.” Tony suggested and Clint looked as if he would take that into consideration. 

“Ah, crap. Let's give him a chance. We know, that if he ever hurt her I could murder him in his sleep and everyone would think it was a natural death.”

“Sometimes you scare me, honey.” Tony shook his head slightly but leaned over to the younger man to kiss him.


	23. We just want to meet him

Jen waited in the foyer of Stark Tower. She was nervous. Really nervous. Her dad said, Tony might be there, too, to meet Marcus. 

-I'm so nervous, Bethany. My dad wants to meet Marcus today.   
-Ouch. Did he say something? Your dad, I mean.  
-Just that he wants to meet him. What if he disagrees with him?  
-He can't decide for you whom you see.  
-And what if he does something... embarrassing?  
-Hey, he's not a total jerk. ;)  
-And what if Marcus does something embarrassing? He's sort of a Avengers fanboy since that first incident.  
-Hmm, maybe you should forewarn him.  
-Well, when the two of them fuck it up, I can still run away to the circus.   
-Is that something genetically?  
-What, the running away thing or the circus thing?  
-Both, I guess.  
-Don't know. ;) He's coming. Call you later.

The door opened once again and this time it was him. He smiled when he saw her and came over. He was dressed nicely, black pants, dark green polo shirt, light green jacket, no sneakers. 

“Hey.” He said when he arrived her. “Why did you want to meet me here?” He asked and looked around. 

“I've told you that I live here, haven't I?” She asked and now she was concerned.

“Uhm... no. You just said that I should meet you here. Cool, you live here? Wow.” He was really impressed, she could see that. 

“Okay, let's get up.” Jen led him to the private elevator, the only one to arrive the upper floors and opened it with her personal access card. Marcus followed her into the cabin and Jen pressed the button for the floor with her and her dad's apartment. 

“I...” She started, “Maybe I should warn you. My father is kind of... weird. Sometimes. And it might be that you've seen him or his boyfriend before... please try to not let them scare you.”

“Scare me?” He looked at her with wide eyes and paled slightly. 

“Just... be yourself and... you know.” She couldn't explain it. But she was as nervous as Marcus looked right now. 

When the elevator stopped they both left the cabin and stood in a corridor with a window on the other end. And you could see the Empire State Building from this side of the tower. 

“Wow. Nice view.” He said and waited for Jen to lead him to her apartment. There were two doors and she opened the one at the left side and entered. But no one was here. She knew that her father said he would be here but the apartment was empty.

“Jarvis, can you locate my father?” She addressed the AI. And Marcus was clearly shocked when he heard a voice responding. “He's with Mr. Stark in his penthouse.” 

“Can you tell him that we are here and waiting for him?” 

“Of course, Miss Barton.” 

“What was that?” Marcus asked. 

“That is Jarvis, an AI and as Tony said the master of the house.” 

“Miss Barton, Mr. Stark said you two should come up to the penthouse.” Jarvis announced.

“Okay, up then.” Jen sighed. This is going to be really embarrassing. 

“Wait, Mr. Stark? As in Tony Stark? As in Tony 'Iron Man' Stark?” Marcus now asked and glared at her disbelievingly.

“Yes, that Tony Stark.” She left the apartment and went back to the elevator. 

“But... then... This is... Your father is dating Tony Stark. Wait, is your father one of the Avengers?” 

“Well, yeah... yes, he is.” 

“Holy sh...” He stopped himself. “He's Hawkeye, the archer. That's why you are so good with the bow, am I right?” Marcus was fanboying. 

“You know, that you can't tell that anyone, don't you?” She said and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What? Why?” He asked confused.

“Because it would be dangerous for you, for me, for my dad and for everyone else here.” She looked at him. “I could understand when you say you don't want to go out with me now.” 

“What? No, Jennifer, no! I'm just... you know... they are the Avengers.” He said, nearly unable to explain his excitement. 

“I know. The day we moved in I thought I would faint when I met all of them.” She grinned sheepishly. 

When they entered the penthouse there were two men with Clint and Tony and Jen recognized them as the two cops who tried to help finding her dad. They were already on their way out and so could Marcus have his 'holy shit, I'm in Tony Stark's penthouse with him and Hawkeye' moment nearly unnoticed. 

“So, I think we have everything. Thank you for your testimony. I guess you know the following procedure, don't you?.” 

“No, that was my first time I got kidnapped for ransom.” Clint added and Tony smirked.

“Yeah, uhm. The DA's office will contact you for further instructions.” Officer Simmons said.

“I guess it's better they contact SHIELD's lawyers and they contact me.” Clint mentioned. And the other cop, Ireland, made a note. 

“We can do that. I have to add, that we all are glad that you're well.” It was just a friendly pat on Clint's shoulder but Jen could clearly see Tony glaring at the cop possessively. Maybe Pepper was right. He's really serious. 

The two officers left with Clint and Tony came over. “You're Marcus, I guess?” 

“Yes, sir.” He managed to talk to him without staring open mouthed and Jen thought, that this was really hot. He's tough, she grinned.

“Okay. You with me,” Tony pointed at Jen, “and you over there.” He then pointed from Marcus to Clint. He just came back into the room after escorting the officers to the elevator.

“What? What's that supposed to mean?” Jen asked and her brows tried to meet her hairline.

“That means I need you to test something and he wants to talk to him alone. And he promised me not to say something like 'murder you in your sleep' and stuff.” Jen could see Marcus pale. 

“That's not funny, Tony.” She said and slapped his arm. “That was just a joke.” She said to Marcus and with a side glance at Tony. “And it was not funny at all.” 

“You'll make it.” Tony grinned and patted Marcus shoulder. 

“What do you mean you need me to test something.” She asked and Tony led her out onto the roof deck.

“Well, you're an archer, too. So I can have a second opinion.” He had a target placed on the far end and handed her a bow. 

“Wow. That bow is... did you make it?” 

“Yep, and your father tested it already. And now I want a second opinion.” He pointed at a quiver and Jen couldn't resist. 

“Okay, let's see what you can, baby.” She murmured and nocked an arrow.

 

When Jen disappeared with Tony, Marcus waited a few seconds before he walked over to the other man. 

“Hello, sir.” He said and wasn't sure what to do now, but then Clint held his hand out and he shook it. 

“Hi. So, you're Marcus. I don't know what Tony said but you're pale like a ghost.” He smiled and gestured to the couch and they sat down. 

“He didn't say anything.” Marcus tried but then Clint grinned. 

“Let me guess, he said something about murdering you in your sleep?” And when the boy nodded wide eyed Clint just shook his head. 

“Idiot. You know, that was a joke, right?” But Marcus wasn't appeased at all.

“Maybe I should murder him in his sleep.” Clint muttered. 

“Sir, I want you to know that I only want to go to the cinema with Jennifer and we...” Marcus started to rant 

“Hey, calm down. Everything is fine. That was a joke, too.” Clint said and made a defensive gesture. “No need to hyperventilate.” 

“Sorry, sir.” 

“I know it's an awkward situation. For both of us. I just wanted to meet you. I don't want to threaten you or something, if you were afraid of that. It's just the first time Jen was asked out and I was curious. And, really, ignore what Tony said. It was a joke.”

“Okay, sir.” The boy nodded and relaxed a little bit.

“First, cut that sir crap. I'm Clint.”

“Thank you, si... Clint.” He said and now Marcus smiled. 

“So, cinema? Which movie?” Clint asked and leaned back.

“Life of Pi.” He said.

“Really? That was her choice, wasn't it?” 

“Yes, but it won so many Oscars that I'm curious as well.” Marcus said and he seemed to relax.

 

Whenever Tony fumbled at the bow Jen watched Marcus and her dad through the windows. At first he was nervous as hell and after Tony's comment she could understand it but now he relaxed.

“What? You don't trust him?” Tony asked and grinned.

“Marcus? Sure I trust him. But...” She started.

“Not Marcus. Your dad. He really promised to behave. So, try this now.” He gave her the bow and Jen shot another arrow. 

“Better, far better now. Not perfect but nearly.” She gave the bow back and Tony started to fumble again.

“I wonder what they're talking about.” 

“This and that.” Tony said and gave her the bow once again. She didn't notice that Marcus and her father rose from the couch and walked over to the door that led onto the roof deck. When she nocked the arrow the two of them came out and when the arrow hit bull's eye she turned to Tony, “Yep, that's it.” 

“Wow, that was cool.” Marcus said. And Jen blushed but smiled.

“Okay, you two need to go now. They don't wait for you at the cinema.” Clint said and smirked.

“Do you need Happy to drive you?” Tony asked and Marcus shook his head. 

“No, sir. My father lent me his car.” He said. And Clint nodded. Jen could clearly see that he'd rather had Happy drive them but he promised to trust them.

“By dad.” Jen said, gave Clint and Tony a peck on the cheek and grabbed Marcus' hand to leave. 

“Have fun!” Tony said and waited till they were out of hearing range. 

“So, what do you think?” He asked when he saw Clint's slightly worried face. 

“When he hurts my little girl I'll murder him in his sleep.” He said and watched the two leave the penthouse. And Tony wrapped his arms around him from behind and murmured, “And I'll help you.” He stroked Clint's stomach through his shirt and the younger man finally turned his face, “You know, we have the house alone for us now.” And he grinned invitingly. 

“And why are we still on the roof deck?” Tony said and grabbed Clint to drag him to the bedroom.


	24. Trouble in paradise

It was 11 pm now and after having sex for the fourth time this evening Tony and Clint laid spent in the bed. 

“You're ruining me. I'm an old man with cardiac problems.” Tony snickered.

“Old man my ass. Which one of us can't sit properly for the next few days? If one of us is getting ruined then it's me.” Clint smacked his arm but Tony just grinned more.

“I'm afraid, I have to admit my daughter was right.” He finally said after slipping up to Tony and leaning his head on the older man's shoulder.

“She was right with what?” Tony asked and wrapped his arm around Clint to stroke his chest. 

“I so have the hots for you.” And he chuckled. “Guess, you've noticed.” 

“If it makes you feel better, you're not alone.” Tony grinned and placed a kiss on Clint's head.

“Speaking of the devil.” He mumbled. “Jarvis, is Jen at home by now?” 

“Yes and no, sir.” The AI answered.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Clint frowned and looked at Tony.

“She's in the tower but not in your apartment, Agent Barton.” Jarvis explained. 

“And where exactly is she?” Tony asked now. 

“In the foyer with her companion, sir.” 

“Can you give me that on the screen?” Tony said, then looked at Clint and added, “Without sound.” And both men felt a little bit guilty. 

The TV in the bedroom flickered to life and they saw Jen and Marcus sitting in the foyer on one of the few benches. He held her hand and they talked. Everything seemed fine, they both smiled at each other and Jen gestured just that moment with her other hand and they both laughed. 

“Okay, enough.” Clint said. “Jarvis, can you keep an eye on them and if something happens, you know, let me know.” 

“Of course, Agent Barton.” 

“Is it wrong to spy on her?” He asked Tony and the other man just shook his head.

“Given that you're you and that you've been kidnapped just a few days ago, no, it's not wrong. At least, we didn't eavesdrop them. We just made sure that everything is okay.” 

“Okay.” Clint reached up and dragged Tony into a kiss. 

They slipped down a bit and cuddled together both of them drifted to sleep. They knew, Jarvis would wake them if something happens.

 

When Jen finally entered the breakfast room the whole team was there. Thor and Jane, Bruce, Darcy, Pepper and Happy, Steve, Phil, Natasha, her father and Tony. They all sat around the table, chatting and eating. But when she entered, they suddenly got quiet. 

“Good morning.” She said and looked puzzled. 

“Okay, tell us.” Darcy demanded without warning. And Jen shot an evil glare at her father. 

“Hey, it wasn't me. Apparently someone,” and he looked at Thor this moment, “saw you two leave.”

But Thor didn't say anything. He was busy with his waffles. 

Jen found an empty seat between Bruce and Darcy and Bruce handed her his teapot. “Jasmine Dragon Tears Tea, from the Wu Yi district of the Fujian Province of China.” He said and Jen poured herself a cup of the brew.

“Now, Jen. We want to know everything.” Darcy once again urged and Clint grinned into his mug. This was so perfect. He didn't need to ask and would get the whole story. 

“It was... nice.” She finally said after tasting the tea. 

“Nice. That sounds not very... enthusiastic.” Bruce added and handed Jen a plate with Clint's patented waffles. 

“How was the movie? We want to watch it, too.” Pepper asked and when she wanted to take the coffeepot, Happy took it away and shook his head. “No caffeine.” He said.

“The movie? Confusing. But okay. I wouldn't watch it twice.” Jen said and filled her plate with waffles. 

“Did that Marcus guy...” Darcy started but after a small glance in Clint's direction, she quieted. 

“He was really nice. It was a nice evening and next weekend we want to go out again.”

“So, cinema. And then?” Clint asked and leaned back, but he was still amused.

“We went for some ice cream.” 

“Did he...” Darcy started again and winked and with a blush Jen finally nodded. 

“You have something to do this afternoon?” Clint whispered to Tony and when he shook his head, he added, “Good, we need to murder a certain someone.” 

“And you two,” Jen said as she saw Clint and Tony whisper, “don't you dare plotting how to murder him. I can hear you thinking, dad.” 

“I didn't...” Clint started and Tony snickered. 

“He's at least not slow on the uptake.” And now Jen smirked mischievous while Clint blushed. 

“Uhm Clint, is it okay when I borrow Jen for the day?” Pepper interrupted. “We,” She pointed at Jane, Darcy and herself, “want to look for bridesmaid dresses.”

Clint shrugged. “Fine with me, ask her.” He smiled. But Jen already grinned this broadly, Pepper didn't need to ask. 

And when Jen saw the glance Tony and Clint shared this moment, she was sure the two of them wouldn't mind to have a whole day for themselves.

 

When they left the shop where Pepper just ordered the dresses Jen got a call. Apparently the Avengers were needed in Washington DC because someone sent Robotdrones to attack the White House. Jarvis sent her SMS's now and then and so far everything was okay. Jen was nervous as usual but as long as she didn't get a message that everything went south she managed to stay relaxed. A few hours later she got a SMS that the Drones were defeated and the team on their way back.

Later that afternoon, when Jen and Pepper and the others came back to the tower and entered the communal area, they heard some yelling. And Steve and Bruce just were on their way to the elevator to leave.

“What's that?” Pepper asked. 

“Trouble in paradise.” Bruce said and entered the cabin with Steve on his heels and Jane and Darcy followed them as well.

“...can't just jump from the roof of a house with...” Clint and Tony were in the living room and yelling at each other. At the same time.

“...had it under control all the time...”

“...no one there to catch you if needed...”

“...should have waited till that fucking grenade explodes and shredded me...”

“...fucking dangerous idea...” 

“...not the fucking first time. That's why I have that grappling hook...”

“...deep cuts in your arm are a visible reminder...”

“...not a damsel in distress who waits for a knight in bright red armor...”

“...would've been better if you had...”

“...fuck you!” With that Clint turned and left the room. 

“Uh oh.” Jen said and looked at Pepper. Tony just glared at the space Clint stood before he turned as well and stormed in the other direction.

“Not good.” Pepper frowned and Jen nodded. 

“Two pigheads and no one will give in.” She said and looked back to the elevator.

“I guess, I should go after my father. Could you take care of your boss?” She then asked and Pepper nodded. “I had the same idea.” She answered.

Jen called the cabin and drove to their level. She opened the door to their apartment and found Clint pacing and mumbling in the living room.

“Idiot. I'm not a child. It's not my first fucking mission and I've build these grappling arrows myself. They work. What does he think? That I'm a fucking damsel in distress? Done my job without him very well...” 

“Okay, what happened.” Jen said and glared at Clint.

“Idiot thinks I'm incapable...” He started but Jen interrupted him.

“Ah, no insults. Sit down and let's talk.” He glared at her but finally sat down.

“What happened?” Jen asked once again.

Clint sighed and leaned back onto the couch. “One of these Robotdrones fired a grenade onto my perch and I jumped down and caught myself with my grappling arrows but that dickhead thinks I should have waited for him to catch me.”

“What's with your arm?” 

“That's just a small cut from crashing through a window. It's nothing serious...” 

“How many stitches?” Jen asked and Clint glared at her now.

“Nineteen.” He admitted.

“Nineteen stitches and you call that a small cut? Are you nuts?” 

“I've had worse.” Clint just said and Jen knew, that it was true. She could understand him but she could understand Tony as well. She just shook her head and rose.

“Guess it's better you two sleep on it.”

“But...” Clint started and Jen glared at him. 

“Sometimes I think I'm the grown up here and you and Tony are the children.” She mumbled and left him. A few minutes later she heard the door to his bedroom as well. She took her phone and sent a message to Pepper.

-How's Tony doing?  
-Still angry and worried. And possessive as usual. I've sent him to bed.  
-Me too. Maybe we get them to talk tomorrow.  
-I hope so. Good night.  
-Yeah. Good night.


	25. You'll be sorry

“Talk to him.”

“No.”

“Dad!”

“No.”

“You act like a child.” 

“He started it.” 

“What? Because he cares for you?” 

“Because he thinks I'm incapable to do my job.”

“He doesn't...”

“Ah! He does.”

“And what now?”

“I'll go to the range.”

“Yeah, that's how grown ups act.” 

“Don't be sarcastic.” Clint slammed the mug he held into the sink violently, the coffee spilled out and he stormed out into the living room. He grabbed his mp3-player and left the apartment.  


“Damn!” Jen looked at her watch. She needs to leave to go to school. It was Monday by now and Clint was the whole Sunday at the range with his bow and his mp3-player and Tony locked himself into his workshop. These two pigheads refused to talk since that incident in the living room. 

Sighing she grabbed her bag and went down to the elevator.

When the cabin arrived in the garage, she found Pepper with Happy and the two talked.

“Morning.” Jen greeted.

“Morning.” Pepper answered. “Have you been successfully by now?” But Jen just shook her head.

“Tony is still in his workshop.”

“Dad is at the range again.” 

“Dickheads!” Pepper swore and kissed her future husband. 

“Let's get you to school.” Happy said and Jen climbed into the car. She needs to get the two of them in one room. Then they can lock them up. Either they talk or they kill each other. But they need to get their head out of their asses and stop acting like petulant children.

 

“Dad? I need you to come up.” She said after quitting the blaring music. Not his usual Guns n' Roses, no this time AC/DC. Maybe Tony rubbed off on him. 

“Why?” He still shot arrow after arrow. 

“Because you're here since I went to school and now it's late afternoon and you're still here and if you don't stop that now, you overstrain your arms.”

“Who cares?” He wanted to take the next arrow but Jen snatched the quiver and took them away.

“I do! And now it's enough.” 

“Give me my arrows.” He demanded.

“No. You need to stop.”

“Give me my arrows.” 

“You act like a child. Dammit!” He just looked, turned and went over to the weapons locker and fetched some more.

“Dad!” 

“What! I have to practice”

“Talk to him.” She nearly pleaded.

“No.”

“God, you're such a dickhead! I can see that you miss him. Everyone can see that. You lock yourself up here at the range and listen AC/DC! You've never listened to AC/DC! You always have Guns n' Roses with you when you practice. As long as I know you. And Pepper told me that other moron has locked himself into his workshop with... and now have a guess... right! Guns n' Roses. You two idiots need to stop pouting and start talking!” She yelled now and threw the quiver at the counter before she left the range.

 

“Tony, please!”

“No.” 

“You haven't slept since Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, quite possible.” He really looked like shit but he had some electronic parts in front of him on his table and tinkered something.

“You look like something the cat dragged in. And I guess you won't go up to talk to him?”

“He started it.” 

Jen facepalmed.

“What?” Tony asked.

“You know that he says the same about you.”

“He said _I_ started it? I just said it's dangerous to jump from a building when...”

“Stop! Please. You both maintain your position and no one wants to admit that maybe, just maybe, you both could be right.”

“He's not right. He's stubborn.” 

“Yeah, and you're a role model for receptiveness.”

“Hey...” 

“Talk to him.”

“No.” 

“What have I done to deserve you two dickheads?”

“I'm not...” Tony started but Jen interrupted him.

“I know that you miss him as much as he misses you.”

“Did he say that?” He asked and looked up from his work.

“You kidding? He wouldn't say anything like that. But he is all the time at the range and talks to no one and listening to AC/DC and you're here with Guns n' Roses. Don't you two idiots get it?”

“Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Agent Coulson just called, the Avengers are needed. There are some creatures in New Orleans.”

“Creatures? What kind of creatures?”

“I don't know, sir. But Agent Coulson will brief you while you'll fly to Louisiana.” 

“Okay, sorry Jen. I need to go. Jarvis, my suit.”

“Good luck.” She said and left.

 

With his suit Tony was faster than the quinjet. So he arrived there and the creatures, a mixture between rats and bats, as big as iceland horses, were just at the outer districts. They looked like some sick experiment gone horrible wrong.

“Okay, Cap. I can see them. They run through the streets. I'll go down.” Tony said over comm.

“No, wait. We're right behind you.” Cap said and watched over Clint's shoulder through the front shield of the jet. He saw the creatures as small points at the horizon. Apparently they could fly as well.

“There are people in danger. I can't wait.” And they saw Tony go down.

“Idiot.” Clint mumbled and sped up to the maximum. One minute later they were there, too. But the batrats already got Tony down. Apparently the ultrasonic sounds they produce interfered with the electronics of Tony's suit. 

Thor and Bruce went out to smash the ratcreatures, Tasha went over to free the locked in people while Clint and Cap ran over to Tony. There were a few batrats and tried to get into the suit and Clint shot them while Cap dragged Tony out of the danger zone. He managed to put him into the jet and opened the suit, so that Tony could free himself. Clint meanwhile climbed onto the jet and used it as perch to shoot at the flying creatures while Cap, Thor and Tasha fought against them down on the floor. Hulk was everywhere. He smashed some at the ground, he jumped and catched some out of the air and ripped them and after Tony managed to get out of his suit, he armed himself with a spare rifle from the jet and shot at the creatures. But without his suit and proper armor he was the weak spot in this fight. And the batrats got him. One moment he was there, shooting at the creatures and the next he was down and two of the beasts trampling on his chest and trying to feed on him. 

“Tony!” Clint yelled and ran to the back of the jet just to jump onto the back of one of the batrats. With his bow over his shoulder he took his knife and jabbed it into the head of the creature. It tried to shake him off but another two jabs later it fell down and Clint jumped over to the next creature to kill it the same way. He didn't have the time to bring Tony back into the jet so he grabbed his bow and stayed at his side, shot at every creature that dared to approach them. 

Tony was still out cold and he bled from a few wounds, one of them a really nasty bite. “Don't you dare die on me here.” He threatened. “I'll revive you and kill you myself if you don't hang on.”

It took them some time and Tony was really pale, when they finally killed the last creature. Panting Clint went down onto one of his knees and felt for Tony's pulse. Still alive. He sighed and was relieved but he didn't look good. He needs a doctor. 

Cap came over. He didn't look very good himself as the rest of the team. All of them had scratches and injuries but none as serious as Tony's.

“How's he?” He asked immediately.

“Needs a doctor. Can you do the rest alone?” Clint asked and when Cap nodded Thor came over to help Clint move Tony into the jet. And as soon as Thor left he started and flew to the next hospital. Coulson, who followed their communications from a distance, had already contacted the hospital and when Clint landed the jet there were doctors and nurses and staff and they dragged Tony in. 

One of the nurses held Clint back who wanted to follow them into the examination room. 

“Come on, you're hurt yourself. Come with me, I'll patch you up.”

“No, I can't. I need to be with Tony.” Clint said and tried to shook her off.

“Mister, you can't do anything. The doctors take care of your teammate. You come with me. Now.” She said and shoved him into another room. 

“Please, I need to know how he is. How serious it is.” He pleaded and tried again to leave the room.

“Okay. I'll find out and you'll stay and let me patch you up. Deal?” She glared at him.

“Yeah, deal.” He said and the woman left. Clint used the time to call Coulson and begged him to inform Jen about Tony. 

The nurse came back and said, “They bring him to surgery. He has a few broken ribs, a concussion, some bites and internal injuries. It's not critical, but serious.” 

“Oh god. I was such an idiot. I should've talked to him. What if he...” He felt the tears in his eyes.

“He'll make it.” She said and shoved Clint onto the examination table to clean the cuts he had and patch them up.

“But the last thing I've said to him was fuck you.” 

“You really love him, don't you?” She asked and wrapped a bandage around his wrist.

“Yeah. And we had this idiotic fight and... Oh god, I can't believe that I've been such a dickhead.”

“He'll make it.” She reassured him again. 

“How do you know?” He asked and it sounded as desperate as he felt.

“Because I've seen that thing in his chest when they brought him to the OR and he looks like a fighter. He'll make it. I promise.”

After bandaging all of Clint's cuts the nurse sent him to the waiting room and said, they'll get him as soon as Tony's out of surgery. He had to wait more than two hours, but then came a doctor.

“Mr. Barton?” She asked and when he got up and nodded she said, “He's fine. He's still asleep but you can go in if you want.” 

“How is he?” He asked and the doctor could hear the concern in his voice.

“He'll be okay. It will take some time but in a few weeks he'll be fit.” 

“Thank you, Dr.,” He looked at her name plate, “Dr. McKaye.”

“Okay, come with me, I'll bring you to him.”


	26. You are the world for me

The first thing he heard was an annoying beeping sound. He didn't try to open his eyes. He was sure it would hurt. He waited. When the fuzzy feeling in his head subsided, he finally decided to try to open the eyes. Slowly he blinked but someone had thought about that and dimmed the light. He looked around. Apparently he was in a hospital. He slightly turned his head. There was a window. It was dark outside. The attack of the ratcreatures was past noon and now it was dark? Something bad had to be happened. And obviously to him. He turned his head to the other side. 

Clint was here. He smiled. The younger man had draped himself in an uncomfortable looking position onto the chair beside the bed with his head on Tony's lap, one arm slid under his chin and he was sound asleep. He looked like shit. Bandages, bruises and dark circles under his eyes. Carefully Tony moved his hand to touch Clint's other hand, lying on his belly.

“Tony!” With a startled yelp Clint woke when he felt something touch his hand.

“Oh god, you're awake!” And a smile crossed his tear stained face.

“Hey.” Tony slurred and suddenly he had a pair of sexy lips pressed to his own.

“I'm so sorry, Tony, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was such an idiot.” Clint mumbled into his mouth and Tony lifted his hand to stroke Clint's hair.

“S'okay.” He said and wiped away another tear from Clint's cheek. “Love you.” He slurred while he drifted back off to sleep.

 

The next time he woke he felt better. The fuzziness was mostly gone and whatever painkiller they gave him, it worked fine. He slowly tried to stretch when he heard a voice from the window side of the room.

“Careful. They just patched you up. No need to tear out the stitches.” 

“Hey.” He turned his head to find Clint with his chair at the window, his feet propped at the foot of his bed and he seemed relieved.

“How do you feel?” Clint asked and rose.

“Fine. Really. They gave me the good stuff, huh?” It was an awkward situation. 

“Tony, I...”

“Clint, I...” They both started at the same moment. And stopped immediately.

“You first.” Clint said then and sat down again. 

“I want to say that I'm sorry. I was an idiot. And I want to say that I love you.”

“No, Tony. It was my fault. I sometimes overreact when...”

“No, you've been right. I'm too overprotective, and...” 

Clint stopped him with a kiss. 

“What do you say, we both agree upon that we both were idiots and, like Jen said, dickheads and try to not do something like that again?” Clint suggested and Tony answered with another kiss.

“Sounds good to me.”

“Or at least that we talk.” 

“So, did the doctor say something when they're going to release me?” Tony finally asked.

“Dr. McKaye said she wants to have you here for another day to make sure you're okay, then I can bring you back home. She said in a few weeks you'll be fit again. ”

“What's with my suit?” 

“It's in the quinjet as you left it. Coulson sent another one to pick off Cap and the rest of the team and they took one of that batratcreatures with them for Bruce to study.”

“Good idea. I want to know why that sound could interfere with my electronics. By the way, someone found out where they came from?”

“Yeah, the others followed their tracks and found a lab. They were created on purpose. That they could gnaw holes in their cages their creator didn't take into account.”

“Did they get him? Or her?”

“They don't know. There were lot's of dead bodies. Maybe the creator is with them but there was also a heliport, so he could be escaped as well. Coulson sent a team to find out.” 

“Okay. That means, there's the possibility that we soon have to fight more of those beasts.”

“That means, that you stay in bed until you're fit and we fight more of those beasts if necessary. I can not always be there to save your ass.” Clint mocked and Tony slapped his arm.

“When that creatures got you and you went down and I saw them bite you and trampling on you, I thought I would lose you. And that was... that was one of the worst moments in my life.” He confessed, suddenly completely earnest, and took Tony's hand. “That moment I ran into the fight without thinking twice. I didn't care what would happen to me, I just wanted to save you.”

“Clint, I...” Tony started, but the younger man shook his head.

“Wait. I'm not done. What I wanted to say is, so far there was only one person I would have done that for.”

“Jen.” Tony stated and Clint nodded.

“Yes. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, that it hurts when you're not here and that scares me, because I've never felt anything like that for another person and when I sometimes act like an idiot... that doesn't change that I love you.”

“Clint, I don't know what to say. It's...” Tony started. He really was overwhelmed and so he just leaned up as far as possible and pulled Clint down to him the rest of the distance. “I love you, too.” He said and when he kissed him he felt a tear fall onto his face. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” He mumbled and stroked his face. And he formed a plan in his mind.

 

-Dad just called. Tony's fine. Thank god! I was so worried.  
-That's good to hear. I've seen the footage on TV. It looked really horrible.  
-Yeah. Tasha said, these creatures were a lab experiment. Who would create such terrible beasts?  
-I'm glad that I don't have to think about such questions. ;)  
-Speaking of questions. Summer holidays... any plans?  
-Not yet.  
-What about traveling to New York?  
-That would be cool. And your dad and Tony are okay with it?  
-Of course they are. Dad likes you and I've asked Tony some time ago, he's okay with it.  
-Wow! I'll talk to my parents and let you know soon.  
-Cool! And then I can introduce Marcus to you.  
-I'm sooo curious!! Really! ;)  
-Convince your parents and come over!  
-I'll do that. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?  
-Fine by me. Bye!


	27. I have a plan

“Oh god, Tony! Dont' you dare scare me again! I've seen it on TV and... Dammit, Dad! What are you doing? That man is hurt, help him!” Jen came up to the quinjetport on the roof and when she saw Tony trying to leave the jet on his own, she teared a strip off of Clint. 

“Yes, yes, I'm right here.” Clint said and jumped off of the pilot's seat. Jen came over and hugged him.

“You okay?” She asked and when Clint nodded she added, “And I guess you've solved your problems.”

“Yes, we're fine.” He murmured and grinned happily. And then she went over to Tony to pull him into a tight embrace.

“Please, don't do such a thing again.” She stopped when she heard him wince.

“Sorry, broken ribs?” Tony nodded. But he smiled. “I'm fine. And glad to see you.” 

“Uhm... you don't have a wheelchair, do you?” Clint asked and looked inquiringly at Tony.

“No. I think they gave the one back I've traveled back from Afghanistan in.”

“I have an idea. Wait here a moment, be right back.” Jen left the jet and headed for her apartment. She ran into her room and grabbed her office chair. It had a wheeled base and she shoved it up to the jet. Together with her father she helped Tony onto the chair and then Clint shoved him to his bedroom. 

“Okay, nurse Barton, I guess you can manage this alone now.” She grinned and once again hugged Tony. “Still glad you're alive and mostly well.” 

“I need to talk to you alone.” Tony murmured and smiled, when Jen looked puzzled. But she managed to hide it and left the two alone.

“That's so sad.” Clint finally said when he had Tony in his bed.

“What?” He asked and tried to find a comfortable spot where his ribs didn't hurt.

“I have you in bed and you can't run away...” He left the sentence unfinished, just grinned at Tony and winked.

“I guess there are a few persons who would kill you when we rip out these stitches.” Tony said, but grinned as well. 

“But I guess it's allowed to keep you company.” Clint said and slipped onto his side, as far as possible.

“Yes, I guess that's allowed.” Tony wrapped his arm around Clint's waist. 

“Jarvis, do we have a copy of 'The usual suspects'?” Tony asked then.

“Of course, sir.”

“Then... chop chop. I want to see it and I guess you wouldn't complain.” He commended the AI and then turned with a questioningly glance at Clint.

“Nope.” Clint answered and kissed Tony on his nose. 

 

Jen had to wait till next morning before she learned, what Tony had in mind. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure and as long as she wasn't sure, she wouldn't speak it out loudly. 

So, when Clint had to fly the quinjet to SHIELD she took her chance and went to Tony and knocked at his bedroom door.

“Hey. How are you?” She greeted, when he asked her in.

“It's not perfect but it's okay.” He put his Stark Pad onto the bed and Jen flopped into the armchair by the window.

“You wanted to talk to me?” She then asked straightforward.

“Yes. It's... a little bit... well, awkward. But I need to do this one way or the other so I'll go the direct way. I got the impression that I need to ask you first for your okay when I want to propose to your father. So, here we are and...”

“You want to marry him?” Jen asked, her brows arched.

“Yes. The last few weeks gave me the impression that life is too short to waste it. And we've done a lot of wasting. So, may I ask you for your father's hand in marriage?” He asked and then he grinned. “And I promise, as long as I have a say in this it's the last time he marries.”

“Tony,” Jen said, completely earnest, and walked over to the bed. “I'd like that.” She grinned and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“But I want it to be the perfect proposal and so I might need your help. And due to the fact that I wanted to do it on my own feet, we have a few days to plan.”

“Okay. Any ideas?” Jen asked and sat down on the bed beside Tony.

“Yes, I have a few ideas...”

 

-Hey, great news!! Tony will propose to dad!  
-Really? That's... wow!! Cool!  
-He asked me to help him with the perfect proposal. We're collecting ideas now, so when you know something, spill it! ;)  
-I'll think about it. Oh, by the way, my parents are okay with visiting you.  
-That's cool!  
-Yeah. At first they said it'd be too dangerous with all the strange things happen around the Avengers.  
-How did you convince them?  
-I promised to collect autographs for them. ;)  
-Hey, then you can help with the proposal, when you're here!  
-Yeah, I'd like that. But why wait so long?  
-Tony's still out of order and he wants to do it right, he said.  
-And you're okay with it?  
-Are you kidding? Dad couldn't have had it better! They are both crazy about each other.  
-That's good to hear. But what is with you?  
-I like Tony. Really. And I have the impression that he likes me, too. So, yeah, I'm more than okay.   
-I hope for you it will last.  
-Yeah, me too. But after Tony got hurt my dad called and we talked and he said, it's different with him than with all his relationships before.  
-Different? What kind of different?  
-He said, even if it sounds like a cliché, it's like finding the other half of your soul.  
-Aww, that's cute.  
-Yes, I think it is. But really, I hope it will last, you know, till death.   
-That would be nice.


	28. I'll never let you go

“There she is!” Jen yelled and ran over to where Bethany just came. Clint followed slowly and arrived when the two girls just separated from their hug.

“Hello, Mr. Barton.” Bethany grinned and he also got a small hug. 

“Hey. I hope you enjoyed your flight.” He smiled. “And you're grown. Wow.” Bethany was now just one inch smaller than him.

“Dad!” Jen slapped him on his arm but she had to admit it was true. Sadly she had more from her father than just his talent and the good eyesight. She didn't grow. At least not as much as she wanted to. 

“So, let's get your stuff and then we go home.” Jen suggested and they left the airport a few minutes later. Clint had borrowed one of Tony's cars, an Audi S8.

“Wow, is that yours?” Bethany asked and Clint shook his head. 

“No, it's Tony's. I have my bike and if needed a quinjet.” Clint grinned.

“I'll show you Tony's garage. You'll die! He has a Bugatti Veyron.” 

“Two, actually.” Clint corrected silently, put the luggage in the trunk and climbed behind the wheel.

 

When they arrived at the tower Bethany was totally excited. Clint carried the luggage into his apartment and Jen and Bethany were already up there. 

He found them in Jen's room and set the bags down when he heard a knock at the door. He went out just to find Tony outside.

“Since when do you knock?” He said and leaned over to his lover to kiss him.

“I'm trying to be polite.” Tony grinned and squeezed Clint's ass.

“Oh god, I'm going to go blind forever!” Jen wailed and rolled her eyes.

“Bethany, that's Tony. Tony, Bethany, my best friend ever.” She said and the two shook hands.

“Hey, welcome to Stark Tower.” Tony said and flopped himself down at the couch, dragging Clint with him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“Call me Tony. Everyone does. Except Agent.” 

“Agent? Agent Who?”

“Just Agent.” He nodded and looked really serious. 

“Can I show Bethany your cars later?” Jen asked and Tony grinned.

“Sure thing. The keys are locked.” He added when Clint wanted to protest.

“Ah and by the way, I nearly forgot, Pepper called a short while ago. She said some something about wedding preparations and bridesmaid stuff and whatever. You should meet her.” Tony said and winked when Clint didn't look at him.

“Yeah, okay.” Jen nodded and steered Bethany out of the apartment. 

“She's nice.” He then said and let his hand slip under Clint's shirt to get a hint of skin. 

“Yes, she is.” Clint grinned invitingly at Tony. “They are gone for a while now, I guess.” He said and looked over to where his bedroom is. And Tony rose and took his hand to drag him up.

 

“And you're sure this works?” Jen asked and looked again at the sheet on the table in the communal living room.

“Of course. With that amount of money Tony offered them it sure as hell will work.” She smiled. 

“Does he suspect anything?” Darcy asked and leaned back on her chair. 

“Nope. And right now Tony is distracting him.” Jen grinned and Darcy blocked her ears. 

“Too much information.” She winced. Jane just rolled her eyes and rose to get more coffee. 

“How do we get him there?” Thor asked and Bethany just raised her hand.

“I think I can do that.” All of them looked at her right now. “Tourist.” She grinned and shrugged apologetically. 

“Yeah, I think that could work.” Steve nodded.

“Phil, you called the police, right? They will come?” Pepper asked him and he carefully put his small donut onto his plate before he nodded, still chewing. 

“Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, you all know your places, right?” Pepper turned to the rest of the Avengers sitting at the couch. And all of them nodded as well. 

“Did he really get...” Jen started and Pepper grinned.

“He'd had two weeks time with not much to do. Clint locked his workshop and he was bored. So he planned his perfect proposal. And what Tony Stark wants Tony Stark gets.” 

“That's really cool.” Darcy added.

“What did Fury say?” Natasha asked Phil.

“He was not excited but he said since the Chitauri incident everyone and his uncle had seen you in TV and knows you guys and therefor he can not go on undercover missions anymore and so he said it's okay. And maybe it is some good publicity.” He said and glanced at the new plate with donuts Happy just put on the table.

“Okay, then. When do we start?” Jane asked and grabbed a donut.

“We can start whenever you want.” Jen said and gestured at Bethany and herself. 

“Tony said late afternoon would be fine.”

“Any other questions?” Pepper said and looked at all of them but all shooked their heads and so they went back to whatever they were doing before. 

Jen took Bethany for a tour through the upper floors of Stark Tower and after that they drove down and went out to the next coffee shop. They had so much to talk about. About school and boyfriends and weddings and proposals and kidnappings and fights and much more stuff.

 

This evening Tony invited Clint, Jen and Bethany to his favorite Italian restaurant.

“You made a reservation?” Clint asked. He knew that restaurant and you need to call at least half a year before you want to eat there.

“Nope.” Tony said and fished a key out of the box where he always locks them in. 

“But...” Clint started and caught the keys Tony just threw in his direction without looking.

“I don't need a reservation there.” He said casually, walked over to the Hummer and climbed onto the passenger's seat.

“Because you're Tony Stark or...” Clint started and Tony gave him the best shit-eating grin while the girls shared a look and went for the backseat.

“Yeah, you finally got it.” He said when Clint took seat behind the wheel. 

“Why do I always have to drive?” Clint said and glared at Tony. 

“Because my ribs still hurt and...” 

“Uhm, if you don't want to, I could...” Jen started but both men said in unison “No!” 

“They don't trust me.” She said to Bethany. 

“I trust you. I just don't trust all the other drivers out there.” Clint mumbled and started the car.

“It always works.” She whispered very quietly and grinned. 

They didn't need a reservation. When Tony entered the restaurant the maître d' came over and greeted him and they had a table in an instant. They talked about school and plans after school and Bethany said that she wanted to study engineering till Clint finally left the table to use the restroom.

“Okay. Everything works?” Tony asked when he was out of hearing range.

“Yup, all of them know what to do and when.” Jen nodded.

“How do you get him there?” He asked and Jen pointed at Bethany.

“We want to ask him to play tour guide.” 

“That's a good idea. Could have been mine.” Tony grinned. 

“Yeah. Pepper said, tomorrow late afternoon we'll start.”

“Okay, that's perfect... and no problem at all, Bethany. If you ever need a traineeship or something like that, just call me. I know a few people.” Clint came back. 

“Could be helpful to know someone in the upper floors.” He said and smiled at his daughter's best friend. 

“Yes, I thought so.” Bethany said and nodded.

“So, any plans for your stay?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I'd love to make the tourist tour, you know, all the important sights, I wanted to see a game of the New York Knicks and Pippin at the Broadway.” She said.

“Sounds good.” Tony nodded.

“Oh, and can we go to the Times Square?” Bethany looked at Clint and gestured between her and Jen. 

“Not alone. If someone accompanies you.” He said. 

“Daaad?” Jen looked at Clint.

“No.” He shook his head.

“ _Daaad?_ ” She said again and cocked her head.

“No, I...” He tried again.

“Come on, please!” She wailed now. And Clint looked at Tony with his 'help me' expression. But Tony just raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

“Don't look at me. I'm not fit enough to go into my workshop that makes me clearly not fit enough to go to the Times Square.” He looked innocently at his younger lover.

“Daaad, please!” 

“Yeah. Fine. Okay.” Clint threw his hands in the air. “When?” He asked.

“What about tomorrow?” Bethany said and looked at him. Tony had to admit that girl had a perfect poker face. 

“Tomorrow? But I have to...” He started but when Jen arched one brow he gave in. “Okay. Tomorrow.” He grumbled. And he missed the small triumphant grins of Tony, Jen and Bethany when he emptied his glass of wine.

 

“Do you mind if I... if we... you know... Penthouse?” Clint asked and both girls blushed.

“No, dad, we don't mind. We're old enough and there's a bunch of superheroes around if anything happens.” Jen rolled her eyes and closed the door to their apartment in his face.

She immediately grabbed her phone and called Pepper. 

“Hey, it's me, Jen. Just wanted to say that everything went fine. Tomorrow it will happen.” 

“Cool. I'll inform all the others. Thank you.”

“Hey, it's me who has to thank you all. Because I still hope that all the efforts will pay off and this is the very last time he marries.” 

She could hear Pepper chuckle slightly. “It will.” She said.

 

Jen wasn't sure how they all managed to survive the day till they went to Times Square but somehow they did. They had breakfast together with the team and Bethany had to pretend to not know the others. She couldn't tell Clint that she already met all of them yesterday afternoon. And the team played along very well. 

But they managed it and now it was afternoon and Clint, Jen and Bethany were at the Times Square. 

It took him a few minutes to realize that something strange happened here when suddenly one of the advertisements showed an unusual text: **Because of the way you smile** it said now.

He arched his brows when he discovered that all of them showed different texts now and not the usual messages.

**Because of the way you make my heart melt.**

**Because you make me feel special.**

**Because you make me laugh.**

**Because of the way you light up my life.**

**Because you love all my imperfections.**

**Because you care more about me than you care about yourself.**

**Because when I'm with you the whole world stops.**

**Because loving you comes so naturally.**

**Because you promised to never let me go.**

**Because you are my best friend.**

**Because you are the second half of my soul.**

**Because when I'm with you I feel like home.**

**Because you bring out the best in me.**

**Because of the way being wrapped up in your arms feels.**

**Because you give me hope for the future.**

**Because you give me strengths for when I'm weak.**

**Because you are the first person I want to see when I wake up.**

**Because you are the last person I want to see when I go to sleep.**

**Because of the way you say I love you.**

**Because you always give me something to look forward to.**

**Because every time I look at you, you take my breath away.**

**Because of the way you challenge me.**

**Because you hold me like you never want to let me go.**

**Because I can look into your eyes and see your heart.**

**Because you mean everything to me.**

**Because you make me love you.**

Clint was so confused that he didn't realize that most of the people made some space around him and other people came. 

Phil. 

Natasha.

Steve.

Bruce.

Thor.

Jane.

Darcy.

Pepper.

Happy.

Nick Fury.

Maria Hill.

And while he looked at his friends, his daughter and Bethany and at all the cute messages on the advertisements he heard a very familiar guitar sound starting. Sweet child o'mine. He looked over to where the music came from and saw a man with long black hair, shades and a top-hat with a guitar. He still stared open mouthed when he heard finally the sound of the Iron Man suit and Tony landed behind him. He waited till the song ended before he went down on his iron knees, opened the helmet and took Clint's hand. His voice went over some speakers so that everyone could hear him right now. 

“Because I love you more than my life, and I can't imagine to spend another day without you by my side. Because you complete me and I never realized how empty my life was without you. Because I know that you and I are truly meant to be together and I want to grow old with you. Because I love you. Will you, Clinton Francis Barton, make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my husband?” He asked. Clint realized that it was rather quiet around him and all the people waited for his answer now. 

His hands trembled when he leaned down to kiss Tony. “You are completely nuts but my answer is yes, oh yes!” He finally said. And Tony kissed him again before he took his hand and put a ring on his finger. It was a beautiful ring, made of white gold and platinum with a small band of diamonds around. 

“Oh god, that's so...” He couldn't finish his sentence because Tony kissed him again. And again. And once more.

“I love you, Tony Stark.” He murmured and grinned broadly. 

All their friends were there to congratulate them and Tony had organized a small street festival for all the people around and after a few rounds of shake hands Tony finally wrapped his arm around Clint's middle and 'kidnapped' him to one of the near roofs where they were alone for some time.

“That was the craziest idea you've ever had.” Clint smiled happily. 

“Yeah, that's probably true.” Tony admitted and held him tight to his chest. “But I love you and the whole world can know it.”

“How did you manage all that?” He asked but he had an idea who'd helped him.

“Jen.” Tony just confirmed.

“She's as crazy as you.” Clint shook his head but he smiled. “That was the most romantic proposal in the world, you know that?”

“You deserve only the best.” Tony said and kissed him again. “I'll never ever let you go.” He said and Clint could see it in his eyes that he really meant what he'd said.

“No, _I'll_ never let _you_ go.” Clint grinned and once again they kissed. 

“Do you think they notice when we disappear?” Tony finally asked and when Clint shook his head, Tony wrapped his arms around him once again and they flew back to Stark Tower. Their friends and the people celebrated alone and according to the papers and news next day it was a very nice street festival.


	29. What do you have to say?

It was in all the media this evening and the next days. Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, is getting married. Since the proposal the tower was crowded by reporters and TV-teams, everyone wanted to get a statement from either Tony or his future husband. Or from anyone of the Avengers. They weren't picky. 

“Oh god, Stark! What have you done!” Natasha groaned after leaving the elevator. “They're like hyenas. I nearly had to break an arm to get in here.” She glared murderous at Tony who sat at the couch in the communal living room with Clint leaning with his back at his shoulder, feet on the couch, and snickering evily.

“Don't you dare to laugh. It's all your fault.” She glowered now at Clint who looked innocently and pointed at Jen. “She started it!” He said and grinned then.

“Go! Out to these... predators and take it like a man. Give them a statement or I'll throw you into their midst.” She threatened. 

Tony sighed and looked at Clint. Then he took his phone and called Pepper. 

“Hey Pep, I know you're busy right now but can you do something for me? It's no big deal. Yes? Cool. I need a press conference. Tomorrow. Oh, and can you say them that we'll send them the Hulk if they don't disappear around the tower? Thank you. Have a nice evening.” He put the phone aside.

“Happy now?” He asked and cocked his head with a small smirk.

“Yes.” She growled and flopped down on the only empty armchair around. 

“Where are the others?” She asked and looked around. 

“Pepper has other things to do because she marries in three weeks, Thor had to go to Asgard, Jane is with Darcy on her way to Norway, Bruce is getting the food and Cap is late.” Clint said and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

“Okay. And what are we watching?” Natasha asked and grabbed the bowl with the popcorn. 

Clint mumbled something not understandable around the popcorn in his mouth and when she glared again at him with arched brow Tony chipped in, “O Brother, where are thou?” 

“Whose choice?” She asked and both, Tony and Clint, pointed at Bethany who got red that moment.

“Good choice.” Natasha smiled. “All this Star Wars and Star Trek and Lord of the rings stuff bores me out.” She stated. 

“Hey!” Clint and Tony protested in unison. And Natasha just arched her brow once more. 

“You could think they're married for years when you watch them.” She said and shook her head. “It's frightening.” She shuddered slightly and Jen had to choke down a grin. She sometimes thought the same. But hey, her father was right. She started it. 

They heard the elevator arrive and Steve entered the living room and looked somewhat bashful.

“Uh oh, do you think this is a good sign?” Clint asked while peering over the backrest.

“No. Usually it's not.” Tony muttered and looked expectantly at Steve.

“Uhm... I... would it be okay... maybe... if none...” He started and blushed and now all were curious what was wrong with him. 

“Cap. Spit it out!” Tony demanded and sat up. Clint moved as well because his backrest was gone now.

“Uhm... I thought that maybe...” He started again and looked back to the elevator and blushed again. 

“Steven! Do you hide a woman in the elevator?” Tony said and sounded scandalized. 

“Uhm...” Cap was bright red but nodded. 

“That's not polite. Let that poor woman out, you brute.” Clint mocked and dragged Tony back to his former position. A blonde woman appeared around the corner and Natasha recognized her as the waitress she'd seen in TV after the New York incident who said, she wanted to thank Captain America. 

“That's Caroline.” He said and was still red as a tomato. 

“Hello.” The woman said and waved at them. 

“Caroline, that's Tony, Clint, Natasha, Jennifer and Bethany.” He introduced them. 

“Take a seat. Bruce should be back soon. He wanted to get the food.” 

“What are we going to watch?” Steve asked and sat down at the opposite end of the couch with Caroline. 

“O Brother, where are thou?” Natasha said and snatched the bowl with popcorn from Clint. 

“So, Cap, Caroline. You up to tell us where you met?” Tony asked, curious and blunt as usual. 

“I work in the newly opened cafe down in the lobby since the restaurant where I worked before was destroyed.” She said and Steve nodded. 

“Their cupcakes are lovely.” He said and blushed again. 

“Do you also think that he'll get a brain aneurism if he doesn't stop blushing?” Clint asked and looked up at his fiance. And Natasha threw popcorn at him. 

“I think that's cute.” Jen chipped in and Bethany nodded. 

“Oh, speaking of cute, I've seen your proposal on TV a few days ago. That was so romantic.” Caroline said. 

“Yeah, it was.” Clint grinned broadly. “See, baby. You're cute now.” 

“I... I don't...” Caroline stammered now and blushed as well.

“Dad!” Jen huffed and looked at Caroline. “Don't take that too serious. He is sometimes a little bit immature.” And Bethany started to giggle when she looked at the innocent expression on Clint's face. 

“Dammit, where's Banner with the food?” Natasha grumbled and shoved more popcorn in her mouth. That moment the elevator pinged and they could hear steps.

“He can hear you.” Bruce said and entered the living room with the pizza. “And he's right behind you.”

“He's speaking of himself in third person. That's alarming.” Clint grinned and rose to get some plates. 

“They are not always this strange.” Steve tried to explain, getting the impression that maybe it wasn't his best idea to invite Caroline to a movie night with them.

“No, not when they are asleep.” Jen mumbled and hid a smirk when Tony tried to look shocked. 

But Steve's date wasn't offended. She smiled at him and followed their bantering with visible amusement. 

“Come on, Dad. The pizza is getting cold and we want to start with the movie!” Jen yelled and Clint came back, stuck his tongue out at her and handed everyone a plate. 

“Jarvis, start the film, please.” Tony said and opened the first box. And found the vegetarian pizza. With a disgusted face he shoved it over to Bruce and opened the second one to find salami. 

Two minutes later everyone munched pizza and was quiet while watching the film. Tony wrapped his arm around Clint's middle and saw Cap doing something similar with Caroline. That moment they shared a look and both men smiled. 

 

The room was crowded when Tony finally entered it. He came with Pepper on his tail. He heard the clicking sounds of dozens and dozens of cameras and the flashlights were blinding. He remembered the press conference he held after coming back from Afghanistan and sighed. 

“Hey!” He greeted them. “So, I get it that you all have some questions.” He grinned that patented Tony Stark grin he used for official occasions. And all of them started to talk at once.

“Wow, wow, you know that I can't understand you, when all of you talk at the same moment, right?” That got some laughter out of them.

“Okay, let's start with you?” He pointed at a woman in the first row. “Your question?”

“We all saw your proposal on TV. Why is your fiance not here today?” She asked and Tony grinned again.

“He's shy.” He said and got again some laughter. “No, he has to work. He's still an Agent of SHIELD.” He pointed at a man with a peaked cap. 

“How long did you plan that event?” The man asked.

“Yeah, due to the fact that I got locked out of my workshop because of some broken ribs I have since that bat-rat incident in New Orleans I had enough time to plan. So, since New Orleans.”

“Why are you going to marry a man?” A woman in a black jacket asked.

“What kind of question is that? Because I love him.” He shrugged but he got a bad feeling.

“But you weren't gay till now.” The same woman said. He glared at her slightly annoyed.

“Well, I'm still not.” He said and held her gaze.

“So, you want to tell us you marry a guy but you're not into guys?” 

“I didn't say anything like that, did I? You ever heard about the concept of bisexuality? And before you ask, we both are not gay but bisexual.” He countered. But before the woman could continue with her undue questions Tony looked at another man there and asked for his questions.

“When will you two marry?” 

“Yeah, we talked about that yesterday and it will happen in seven weeks.” 

“Why so soon?” The man asked.

“Life is too short to wait. Look, to be member of the Avengers isn't innocuous, it could be over far too soon. One wrong move and that's it. We just don't want to wait any longer.”

“What about you, Miss Potts? Isn't it awkward to see your ex-boyfriend with a man now?” Again that damn woman.

“No, I don't think it's awkward. It was a mutual agreement Tony and me made to end our relationship. We tried it, it didn't work out, we're friends nevertheless. By the way, he sees me with my future husband every day and it isn't awkward for him, too. Or is it?” Pepper answered more than professional. But Tony could hear that she was as pissed as he himself.

“No, we're fine.” Tony said and smiled. 

“Do you think it's about your money?” The woman didn't stop with that improper questions and Tony looked at Pepper but she already went over to one of the security guys to remove her.

“No. What's your problem, lady?” 

“Well, we've investigated your future husband. He's been an orphan, then he was with a circus, with the military. And suddenly he meets a billionaire. Don't you ever thought about that he could trick you into a marriage to get your money?”

“Okay. That's it. The press conference is over.” Tony pressed his lips tight together and left without looking back. 

Clint waited in the backroom and hugged Tony as soon as the door was closed. 

“Sorry, babe. I should have come with you.” He murmured into his ears.

“No, Fury was clear about that. And it was just that damn woman with her idiotic questions. The others were okay.” He still was furious.

“You don't think it's true, do you?” Clint asked with some worry in his voice.

“What do you mean?” Tony looked at him questioningly. 

“That I'm with you because of your money. You don't believe her, do you?”

“What? No, Clint. No.”

“Because that's not true. I'd take you if you were as poor as a church mouse.”

“Clint...” He started and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

“I love you.” Clint whispered and kissed him. And he finally felt the older man relax into his embrace and the kiss.

“Sorry, she just... she upset me.” Tony said. 

“Of course I don't believe her. And if I find anything inappropriate in the papers by tomorrow I sue all of them.” He smiled when he heard Clint's laugh. 

“Okay. Let's get you home. You need... distraction.” Clint said and took his hand. 

“Oh, that sounds good to me. What exactly do you have in mind?” Tony asked and a small but lecherous grin appeared on his face.

“Wait and see.” Clint winked.


	30. I'll always get what I want

“You've made it front page.” Pepper said and threw the paper onto Tony's desk. 

“Because of that bitch?” He asked and took the paper. 

“Yes. She wrote a nice article about you and Clint.” Pepper said and Tony read the article. Mainly the same rubbish she asked at the press conference. But what was really offending in Tony's opinion was again the accusation that Clint would just marry him because of the money. They talked about it yesterday and he said again that he didn't want a penny and that he still would marry him even if he were just a regular guy. 

“Call our lawyers.” Tony said and threw the paper into the shredder. “We buy that publishing company.” 

“Tony, you can not always buy all things that offends you and destroy them.” 

“Why not?” He leaned back in his seat and glanced up at Pepper. It worked very well with that bar the last time.

“Well, because... because... Fuck, I don't know.” She threw her hands in the air and flopped herself down on the couch at the wall. She looked pale.

“Hey, you okay?” Tony asked and sat down beside her. 

“Yeah, it's... the morning sickness and the wedding and... stuff.” 

“That idiotic boss of yours that always wants anything?” Tony suggested and smiled.

“No... yes... crap.” She looked really tired. 

“Tell you what. Go home. You're on vacation.” He said and grinned. “I bet we have enough people here I can annoy.” 

“Tony, no... that's not...” She started but Tony just shook his head.

“It is necessary. I'm an idiot, I haven't seen it earlier. And I'm sorry. You're pregnant, Pep and you're going to marry soon and then you always have to deal with me.” He took her hand and squeezed it.

“Go home. I'll promise not to drive the company into the ground.” 

“If you do I'll kill you.” She grumbled. 

“I'm absolutely sure you would. Just... just find someone I can bother before you leave.” 

“Okay.” She sighed but Tony could see that she was relieved, too. 

“So, how about that paper thing... what do you think if I buy it and... I don't know... maybe turn it into a garden magazine?” 

“Oh, for god's sake... do it. I'll call the lawyers.” She rose. Tony stayed at the couch and watched her leaving. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea with the garden magazine. 

 

He came home this evening very late. The lawyers, Specter and his new employee, Russ, Rose, Ross, something like that, came over immediately, he didn't know how Pepper managed that, but she did. They said, that the paper would be his by end of the week. His new 'temporary Pepper', Sarah somewhat, came over to introduce herself and he had to deal with her some time. In addition he had to manage his concern now himself due to the fact that he send his CEO on vacation. 

So, he was tired, hungry, grumpy and wanted to fuck Clint through the nearest surface when he entered his penthouse. 

“Hey, babe.” He found him in the living room, pacing and fiddling with his phone. “What's wrong?” He could clearly see that he was upset.

“Jen and Bethany are out with that Marcus guy and a cousin of his. And it's late and she didn't call and I tried to call her but she didn't answer and...” He started but Tony just shook his head, stopped his pacing, took his face in his hands and kissed him.

“So. You quiet now?” He then asked and smirked when Clint nodded. “Jarvis, locate Jennifer Barton's StarkPhone.” He commanded and a few seconds later the AI answered, “It's in the cafe down in the lobby.” 

“You can locate her phone?” Clint asked and Tony nodded.

“Of course. Yours, too, by the way. Even if they're deactivated. It's... handy, sometimes.” He grinned.

“Do they have security cameras in the cafe?” Tony asked and Jarvis confirmed that. 

“Okay, then let's see what they are doing.” He said and the AI hacked into the system and showed the footage on the nearest TV. Jen sat with Marcus and Bethany with another boy about their age and they seemed to have fun. A few seconds later he saw the waitress. It was Caroline and she talked to them a few seconds before going back to her work. 

“All right?” Tony asked but he saw that Clint stopped looking at Jen and started to stare at another guest in the cafe. 

“Holy shit, is that Capsicle?” Tony asked and Jarvis zoomed in. Yes, it was Steve. He sat there and apparently waited for Caroline. 

“Do you think it's serious between the two?” Clint asked with furrowed brows. “Oh, by the way, she sent cupcakes.” He pointed at a carton on the coffee table.

“It seems so. Good ol' Cap.” Tony smirked and went for a cupcake. Red velvet, chocolate and black forest. He snatched one of each and went back to Clint who still stared at the screen. 

“Come on. They are all having fun. Nothing is wrong.” He mumbled around his cupcake barely understandable. “God, Steve was right. They are really lovely.” 

“Okay. Uhm... Jarvis, could you please...” Clint started slowly.

“I'll keep an eye on them. Virtually.” Jarvis answered. 

“So, anything else to worry about?” Tony asked and started his second cupcake. He moved up to Clint and stood very closely at his back. 

“No, I guess I worried enough for one evening. How was your day?” He turned his head and licked the small trail of frosting off of Tony's lip. 

“I have a new PA and I have to go there more often in the next months.” Tony munched his third cupcake now.

“Why?” Clint asked turned to Tony.

“Pepper's pregnant, she marries in a few weeks and I didn't realize that she's... overwrought.” 

“You are going to marry, too.” Clint said and grinned slightly. 

“That's true. And that's why I have a new PA to be a pain in her neck.” Tony hooked his fingers in Clint's belt loops and tugged till their bodies touched. “And there's one thing I wanted to do the whole afternoon.” He murmured into Clint's ear.

“Yeah? And what would that be?” Clint asked hoarsely, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist to intensify the contact. He could feel the other man's breath on his face when he closed in to kiss him. His tongue demanded entrance into his mouth and he let himself melt into the fierce kiss.

“That, for starters.” Tony mumbled grinning, his hands squeezing Clint's ass in his tight pants. And he could feel him getting hard, his dick brushing against his own.

“Sounds good to me.” Clint breathed and started to nibble at Tony's neck, licked his ear and moaned, when Tony's leg slipped between his and spread them. He felt his hands on the waistband of his pants, tugging out the shirt and in one fluid motion it was gone. Tony kissed him again, his hands stroking his arms and steering him backwards till his back hit the wall. Tony's hands wandered over to Clint's chest and he teased and squeezed his nipples, still not breaking the kiss. Whenever Clint tried to get under Tony's clothes, he shoved his hands away with that mischievous grin of his. 

“No, babe.” He murmured and slid his own hands over Clint's flanks to the waistband of his pants and opened them. He pushed Clint back against the wall and held him there while he stripped him out of the rest of his clothes. 

“God, you're so beautiful.” He whispered in Clint's ear before he grabbed his hands and held them over his head and kissed him again, fierce, passionately. He kissed and licked and nibbled his way down over Clint's throat to his chest, over his stomach to his groin. Still fully clothed Tony knelt in front of his lover, held his hips pressed to the wall and started to lick his hard cock before he opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the thick head, sucked at it, teased the slit, let his tongue whirl around it and then went down, swallowed the whole length. His tongue teasing the vein on the underside before he went back till just the head was in his mouth. 

“Oh goooad.” Clint groaned and fisted his hands in Tony's hair while he sucked like a goddamn pro. When Tony looked up he could see the lust in the younger man's face, the dilated pupils and the slightly parted lips when he moaned. He could feel him reaching the edge and that moment he stopped.

“Please, Tony.” Clint panted and wanted to touch himself but again Tony shoved his hands aside, grabbed them and rose. He kissed Clint again, bit his lips and struggled for dominance with his tongue. With a grin he grabbed his shoulders and turned him, trapped his rock hard cock between the wall and his body. He opened his pants and freed his own dick. 

He then stroked his finger over Clint's lips. “Suck it.” He said and Clint obeyed, wetted his fingers. With his right foot Tony shoved Clint's legs apart before he breached his entrance with his finger. He heard the younger man hiss but added the second finger. 

“Come on, fuck my ass! Now!” Clint groaned and pushed back onto his fingers. 

“As you wish, darling.” Tony chuckled but he couldn't and wouldn't want to wait any longer either. He slicked his cock with spit and precum and breached his hole careful with the head of his dick, waited a few seconds till Clint got adjusted before he thrust his whole length in. He started with slow thrusts but Clint was far beyond that point.

“Harder!” He demanded. “Ride my ass!” He groaned and tried to push back but Tony had grabbed his hips and pressed him against the wall. But he sped up and pounded into his body with fervid and violent thrusts. 

“Yesss! That's it.” Clint panted and Tony could see the sweat on his back, dripping down to his ass. With his left arm Tony held him upright against the wall while he reached around his waist to take his cock in his hand. He jerked him, let his hands slide over the length of the hard shaft, flicked his thumb over the head.

Clint closed his eyes. His brain shut down a while ago and he could only feel right now. The hard wall in front of him, Tony's hand at his dick, Tony's body, still clad in his expensive suit pressed at his back, Tony's cock up his ass, fucking him hard and fiercely, and the steady stimulation of his prostate. He felt the orgasm coming from deep inside, forcing its way through all his nerves and he came with a blinding, shattering force, feeling nothing but pure bliss right now and his cum splattering at the wall, dripping down to the floor. And just as his orgasm subsided slightly he felt Tony cum, deep inside his body, filling him with his hot seed, groaning into his ear and biting into his shoulder, leaving a mark. Heavily panting they stood there, pressed tightly against each other, held upright only by sheer will and the wall in front of them.

Finally Clint managed to turn his head. He caught Tony's lips with his own, kissed him and whispered “I love you.” into his mouth. 

Grinning, and still panting, Tony drew back a bit and they stumbled into the bedroom. 

“Love you, too, babe.” Tony murmured after falling down onto the bed, dragging Clint with him. He didn't bother with his clothes, just shrugged out of his shoes and then wrapped the comforter around the two of them. But he smiled happily when he felt Clint snuggle up to him, spooning himself against him. “Love you.” He whispered again and pressed a small kiss at Clint's shoulder.


	31. I do trust you... technically

“Dad? Are you here?” Jen shouted after entering the penthouse. She found Tony and Clint at the table, both dressed only in pajama pants and drinking coffee and having breakfast. Bethany and Marcus were with her and when they entered the room the first thing Jen saw were Clint's clothes scattered around. 

“Morning.” Clint said and Tony rose, shoved the large Ficus benjamina with his pot a few feet along the wall to cover a certain stain before he entered the kitchen to get them mugs, hot water and teabags. 

“Oh god, please tell me you only undressed in here.” Jen groaned and Clint arched one brow. She looked at Bethany and Marcus but apparently none of them had seen anything. But when she saw that tiny little smile around his lips she knew that she was wrong, that they did more in this room than just undress.

“You can stand around or you can take a seat and drink a cup of tea and have breakfast with us.” Tony just said and smiled slightly. 

The three sat down. Jen was a little bit nervous because Marcus was still here but apparently Clint was really cool. She didn't know that Jarvis monitored them and would have alarmed him if the guy had tried anything. 

“So, any plans for today?” Tony asked casually and took a sip of his coffee.

“The bridesmaid dresses arrived. And Pepper's dress, too. Me and Bethany are invited to see it. And later we,” She pointed at herself, Bethany and Marcus, “want to go out with Jonas.” 

“Who's Jonas?” Clint asked as casual as Tony.

“My cousin. I introduced him yesterday to Jennifer and Bethany.” Marcus answered, still a bit scared in the presence of two of the Avengers. Clint looked at Jen, one brow arched but she held his glance. 

“He's okay.” She said and after a few seconds Clint nodded. He knew that, Tony had checked him this morning. 

“So, what kind of dress Pepper is going to wear?” Tony asked and changed the subject. 

“White silk, A-line, plain, elegant. It's really beautiful.” Jen smiled.

“What kind of dress will you wear when we marry?” Tony suddenly turned to Clint and Marcus nearly choked on his tea. 

“Who said that I'm going to wear the dress?” Clint returned with a small smirk around his lips.

“You're the prettier one.” Tony shrugged and Bethany and Marcus blushed visible.

“Nah. With these arms?” He flexed his muscles. “No, you would look much better in a dress.” Clint winked and grinned.

“I have a beard.” Tony seemed indignant.

“I can grow one, too.” Clint shrugged. He put his left foot onto the seat of his chair and pulled his knee up to his chest. 

“I can not wear a dress. I would look like the bearded lady.” 

“You would be a nice bearded lady.” Clint patted his cheek. “Or you could shave.” He cocked his head and tried to imagine Tony without his patented beard. 

“What? No! No, way. This beard and me will never separate.”

“Uhm... excuse me. We're still here.” Jen said with her forehead on the table and her arms over her head. 

“Yes, darling?” Clint said and turned to his daughter with an innocent glance.

“I've created a monster.” She groaned and hit her head on the table a few times. 

“Damn it.” Clint suddenly burst out and rose so abruptly, that Bethany startled and yelped.

“What's biting you?” Tony asked bemused.

“I have an appointment.” He went to pick up his clothes. 

“Uhm... anything I need to know?” Jen asked and lifted her head to look at Clint and Tony seemed as curious as her. 

“No. It's work related.” 

“Oh. Okay. When will you be back? The tailor will come this afternoon.” 

“Tailor? What tailor?” Now Clint seemed confused.

“Yeah, well. If you don't wanna marry in your BDUs you might need a suit and I don't want to marry in a ready-made suit so I called my tailor to make new ones. But if you prefer the dress...” 

“No, I... just asked. When will he be there?” 

“4 pm.” Tony said.

“Okay. I'll be here.” Clint came over to the table with his clothes in his hand. He leaned down to kiss Tony. “And you three, have a nice day.” He patted Jen's shoulder and waved before leaving the penthouse, still in his pajama pants. 

“He lied.” Jen said and turned to Tony.

“You've seen it, too?” 

“Yeah. Any idea what he's up to?” She asked but no one had an answer.

“Jarvis?” Tony addressed his AI. 

“You want me to monitor him, sir?” The AI asked, knowing full well what its creator wanted. 

“That's my boy.” Tony said and refilled his mug. 

“Okay, we need to go, too.” Jen said and Bethany and Marcus rose. 

“Sir, Agent Barton just left his apartment but left his phone behind.” Jarvis piped up. 

“Damn him.” Tony muttered and he seemed worried. 

“I'll find out.” Jen said and turned to her companions. “See you, Tony.” She waved and so did the other two. 

“Jarvis, what time is it?” He asked and the AI told him that it's nearly 10 am and that he needed to be at a meeting in half an hour. He pursed his lips, held the mug in his hand and reconsidered Clint's behavior. It was, as if he had something to hide. And if Tony had one weak point then it was his curiosity. He needed to know what Clint was up to. He trusted him, really, but he just wanted to know it. 

“Jarvis. Can you follow him by using public CCTV?” He asked and paced in his living room.

“I can try it, sir.” The AI answered. 

“Do it.” Tony commanded. 

“Well, it is helpful that his motorcycle is conspicuous.” Jarvis replied. 

Tony chuckled. Yes, probably Clint had the only Ducati Desmosedici in black and purple. But then he entered his bedroom to dress. This meeting was important. Sarah will be on the verge of panic by now. He sighed and left the penthouse as well.

 

He was ten minutes too late. Tony and the tailor waited for him and when he entered the penthouse he looked guilty. 

“Sorry. Got into a traffic jam.” He said and flopped himself down onto the couch beside Tony.

The tailor, an older man, maybe late fifties, sat opposite from them.

“Clint, that's Alfredo, my tailor.” Tony introduced him but he sounded somehow tense. 

“Good afternoon.” The man said with an audible Italian accent. “I just asked Mr. Stark if you two have any preferences about the suits.”

“Do we have?” Clint asked and looked at Tony. He was slightly overwhelmed. Whenever he needed a suit before he went into a shop, mostly with Natasha as consultant, and bought one. 

“Well, do you want matching suits or different ones? What kind of cloth do you prefer? What kind of color?” 

“Uhm... we haven't talked about it yet.” Clint looked at Tony but he was somehow strange this afternoon. He pressed his lips tight together and didn't look at him. 

“No, we haven't had time so far.” He now sounded slightly reproachful. Clint furrowed his brows. He wasn't sure but it seemed he had missed something. 

“Well, I could start with measuring you, Mr. Barton.” Alfredo suggested. “Your measurements haven't changed, Mr. Stark.” The man said after eying Tony. “Mr. Barton, could you please strip down to your undergarments?” Alfredo said and took a notepad out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Clint looked again at Tony but he still seemed to be disgruntled. 

He stripped to his boxers and t-shirt and then the tailor walked around him with his measuring tape and wrote his results down on his notepad. Tony sat at the couch and quietly typed at his StarkPad, waiting for Alfredo to finish his work. 

“Okay. What's your problem?” Clint finally huffed and asked the still quiet genius. Tony put his Pad aside and looked at Clint with that reproachful glance he had since Clint came back. 

“I called you. You didn't answer.” Tony said.

“I forgot my phone. It's in my bedroom. At least, I hope that it's there.” Clint said.

“Yes, it's there.” Tony retorted.

“Did you track me?” Clint asked now and cocked his head. “What's wrong with you?” He shook his head.

“Okay, then. You've acted very strange this morning. You said you had a work related appointment but Jen and me, we heard that it was not the truth. You may be a master spy but you're a miserable liar when it's with people you know. I asked Coulson and he said you had a day off today.”

“You want to know where I've been? Why don't you just ask?” Clint folded his arms and glared at Tony. 

“Uhm, gentlemen. I think I'll wait over there till you're ready with your dispute.” The tailor said and went to the dining table and sat down.

“Okay. Where have you been?” Tony stood now in front of Clint and glared as well. 

“Yeah, well. I wanted to talk this over with you this evening in privacy but if you insist.” He went to his backpack and grabbed a folder and threw it at Tony. It had the Pearson Hardman logo on it. Swallowing Tony opened the folder while Clint went to the bar and poured himself a glass of vodka and downed it, still glaring at him. Tony read the papers. It was a rough copy of a prenuptial agreement. 

“Clint, what is that?” Tony asked him disbelievingly.

“You call yourself genius. I always got the impression that this would include the ability to read.” He muttered and downed a second glass of vodka.

“Yes, I can read it.” Tony said and walked over to him. “But why do you have it?” 

“Make an educated guess.” Clint said and poured another vodka but Tony stopped him. 

“Is this because of that journalist at the press conference? What she said about you?” He still had his hand on Clint's arm. 

“I don't need your money, Tony. I may not be a billionaire but SHIELD does pay me very well. I want this prenup to make sure everyone knows that I marry you because I love you and not because you're richer than god.” Clint took the glass with his other hand and downed the vodka.

“Clint, I know that and it doesn't matter to me what others think about it.” 

“Maybe it matters to me.” Clint said and wanted to pour another vodka but Tony grabbed the bottle and placed it out of his range. “This 'oh, he grew up in an orphanage and a circus with no money at all'-crap will always come up and I at least want you to be entirely sure that it is not your money I'm after but only you.”

“Okay, if it is this important to you, we'll do it. But not this one. It's... absurd. It's too rigorous.” 

“But...” Clint started and Tony took his hand.

“No, I can understand why you did it and why you want it this way. But we can make it a little bit... more realistic. I for once want you to inherit SI in case I die first. In your rough copy it goes to the board of directors and they are the very last I want to have my company.”

“But...” He tried again and once again he got interrupted by Tony.

“Wait. You've been right. We should've talked about it in privacy over a glass of wine and not this way. I'm an idiot. Sorry.” Clint looked stunned.

“Jarvis, please tell me you recorded this! Tony Stark apologized.” He finally grinned.

“Of course, Agent Barton.” The AI answered immediately. 

“Okay. So... suits?” Clint changed the topic and both men turned to Alfredo, who still pretended not to listen. He knew, they would talk about this when the tailor left.


	32. We'll manage that

When Clint entered Tony's workshop he found him leaning against a pillar, just in sweatpants and a greasy tank top, his goggles on his forehead and giving instructions to Bethany who was under the Ferrari SA Aperta and Jen sitting cross-legged on one of the workbenches nearby and watching them.

“Okay, you found the bolt?” Tony said and scratched over his cheek and left more grease on his face. 

“There are two. The right one, right?” Bethany asked.

“Yes. Open it slowly.” Tony instructed before he noticed Clint strolling in.

“What are you doing?” He asked and squeezed Tony's butt while passing by to get to his daughter. 

“Hey!” Tony yelped and Bethany, lying on a car creeper, came out from under the car.

“Beth wants to study automotive engineering when she's done with school and I thought we can tinker a bit with the cars. And I'm allowed to call her Beth now.” He shrugged.

“You tinker with a 400000 dollar car?” Clint lifted one eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well... I don't have a Nissan Micra or something like that. But we could take your Ducati.” 

“Don't you dare. You know, if you touch my baby inappropriate you can have sex with your hand the next month.” He threatened playfully. 

“Daaad, we're still here and we're impressionable teenagers, remember?” Jen said with a raised brow.

“So, what drives you down here?” Tony cocked his head.

“Oh yes, a letter.” He pulled a rumpled envelope out of his pants pocket and handed it to Jen.

“What's that?” She asked and looked disgusted at the crumpled letter in her hand.

“I don't know. You have to open it. My skills as a clairvoyant are a bit rusty the last time.” 

Jen opened it and read it.

“Yeah!” She yelled and flung her arms around Clint's neck. 

“Okay, I get it that it's good news.” He smiled at Tony's raised brows.

“The archery team. I'm invited for a preselection and a few workshops at a training camp.” She said and waved the letter in front of Clint's face.

“Wow, cool.” Bethany said and rose to hug Jen and to congratulate her. Clint grinned like a maniac, he was so proud right now. 

“I'm tempted to call her mother.” He whispered in Tony's ear. “Just to tell her what she'd lost.” 

“You're an evil, evil man.” Tony smirked. 

“I know. And you love it.” 

“Oh, that’s... crap.” Jen suddenly muttered and looked at the letter. “It's... the workshops takes two weeks. And it starts one week before you two marry.” She looked devastated. 

“Okay, that's bad.” Bethany said and looked at the three of them.

“Can I see that?” Tony asked and pointed at the letter and Jen put it down onto the workbench for Tony to take. 

“That's no problem. We marry on Saturday and there are no events. We can pick you up.” Tony said and looked at Clint.

“Maybe we can get the quinjet. I'll ask Phil.”

“And if Agent says no I still have a plane. It's not as fast as the quinjet but it's more comfortable.” 

“Don't worry, we'll manage that.” Clint smiled and hugged Jen again. And she seemed more than relieved because of course she wanted to be at her father's marriage (his last one she hoped), but that training camp was important, too.

“You okay?” Clint asked and when she nodded he kissed her forehead. “But now I need to go. Phil said something about a mission.” 

“You have to go on a mission?” Tony frowned.

“No long term mission. I'll be back by tomorrow. And in case you want to track me again by CCTV, I'll take my usual route.” He grinned at his fiance and Tony poked his tongue out at him and Clint did the same in return. 

“Children, behave!” Jen smiled at the two men. Clint was nearly out of the workshop when Tony suddenly spun. “Don't touch anything, I'll be right back.” And he followed Clint out into the corridor. Bethany sat down on one of the workbenches and looked at Jen.

“Wow. It's cool to have a dad like yours and soon a stepdad like Tony.” She said and fiddled with a screwdriver. “Getting picked up by private plane.” She added at the furrowed brows of her friend.

“Yeah. That's cool. And to live here in the tower is cool. And the driver to school is cool. But I would prefer they were just ordinary guys, you know, with a job as... account manager or car mechanic or something like that. This whole superhero thing sucks. Whenever anything happens and they are out there, I'm so scared, Bethany. Every time I don't know, was this the last time I've seen him... them... alive. Your dad goes to work every morning and is at home every evening. Sometimes I don't see my dad for weeks. And now there are two of them I have to worry about.”

“Okay, that sucks, you're right.” 

“And it's not just the two of them. Now I know all of them and I like them and then there's an alien army or mutants or giant robots or failed lab experiments and they are out to fight them and... you know. I like them.”

“I haven't seen it from this point of view. Sorry.” Bethany put the screwdriver down and hugged Jen once again. Then they heard the doors and Tony was back.

“Did I miss something?” He asked and lifted one brow.

“Nope.” Jen grinned again but Bethany could see that it was not real, it was the grin she used when she wanted everyone to believe that everything was fine. And after reconsidering what Jen just said, she wouldn't want to swap places. Maybe her father was just a car mechanic but the worst what happened to him was a torn ligament while playing softball. 

“Do I want to know?” Jen asked Tony with cocked head but the man suddenly had his shit-eating grin on his face and waggled his brows. 

“You're impressionable teenagers, remember?” He said and Bethany blushed violently.

“Oh god, Tony!” 

“Right. Beth, onto the car creeper and back to the bolts.” Tony said and smirked. 

 

Clint entered the elevator after Tony was gone, his lips still swollen form the violent and passionate kisses. But what Tony just had suggested, he had to think about it. 

_“Wait, Baby.” He'd said and shoved Clint into the corner that couldn't be seen from the inside of the workshop. And Clint found himself silenced with Tony's lips on his, Tony's tongue in his mouth and Tony's hands on his ass._

_“Tony...” He finally managed around his lover's kiss. “It's just a day I'm gone.” He said and looked expectantly at Tony._

_“I need to ask you something.” He said and licked his lips, unsure how to start._

_“Okay.” Clint cocked his head and lifted his brow._

_“Harvey called me this morning and... we had an idea. About the prenup thing.”_

_“Tony, I want this...” He started but got interrupted by the older man._

_“Yes, and it's okay and I don't want to talk you out of it... but... I thought about... only if you're okay with it and I can understand, when you say no... and if you say no then I'll never bring this onto the table again... but... maybe... we thought it could be a good idea...”_

_“Tony!” Clint took Tony's face in his hand and forced him to look at himself. “Stop stammering, say it.”_

_“Okay.” He sighed, breathed deeply, “I thought... if you are okay with it, that I maybe could adopt Jennifer when we're married.” Clint was stunned. He didn't expect that._

_“Please, say something.” Tony said and Clint could see that he was nervous._

_“Wow.” Clint started and he saw Tony pale slightly._

_“Okay, I know it was not a good idea but...”_

_“No, wait. Tony, I just didn't expect that.”_

_“I thought... maybe... we could need a heiress.” Tony shrugged and looked up at Clint._

_“Wow. You're really serious about that, aren't you?”_

_“Yes, but like I said, if you're not comfortable with it...”_

_“No... that's... Tony, if you are really serious, you should ask her. She's old enough to decide that herself.” Clint leaned over and cupped Tony's face._

_“You're okay with it?”_

_“Like I said, I didn't expect that. Can I... can we talk about it when I'm back?” Clint looked at his watch._

_“Yeah, of course.” Tony turned but Clint held him and kissed him fervently before he walked backwards to the elevator with a smile on his lips while Tony went back to his workshop._

Clint touched his lips with the fingers of his left hand. He still could feel Tony's lips. He really wanted to make them a family. Clint smiled again and went for his bow after leaving the elevator.


	33. Changes

“Twins? Are you sure?” Happy was all smiles when Pepper told him. 

“Yes. They just discovered it. And they can see the gender, if we want to know it.” Pepper said and smiled as well.

“Do you want to know it?” Happy asked and looked at his soon to be wive. 

“I don't know. Do you?” 

They both turned to Bethany and Jennifer who waited for their driver to get them to their date with Marcus and his cousin Jonas.

“I would want to know it.” Bethany said.

“I would take pot luck.” Jennifer said.

Pepper and Happy sighed. 

“Okay, what about...” Bethany fumbled in her purse for a coin.

“Heads, you gets to know, tails, you take pot luck.” She suggests.

Pepper looked at Happy and after a few seconds of silent communicating they both shrugged.

“Let's try it.” Happy said. And Bethany flipped the coin.

When the coin hit the floor all four walked up to look at it. Heads. 

“So, you gets to know it.” Jen grinned. 

“What do you think?” Happy asked and Pepper shrugged. 

“I'll make an appointment with my doctor.” She said.

“Okay, girls. But now into the car, you two have a date.” Happy shooed them to the car and opened the door for them to climb in. He turned to Pepper, who followed them and kissed her and couldn't stop grinning. Twins. Currently he was the luckiest man on the world.

 

When they came back later that evening they wanted to stop at the cafe where Caroline works. But then Jen found a SMS on her phone.

-Can I talk to you? Alone? T.

“Uhm, can I leave you alone for a few minutes?” She asked. “I need to go upstairs.” The others nodded and entered the cafe and Jen called the elevator and drove up to the penthouse.

She found Tony in his living room, pacing and very nervous. And that was unusual because she was sure if she'd search in a lexicon for aplomb she would find a picture of Tony.

“You wanted to talk to me?” She asked and now she was nervous herself because to find the genius this distracted it was probably bad news. “Is something with dad? He's okay, is he?” 

“No, it's... Clint is okay. It's something else I wanted to talk to you.” He licked his lips, grinned and then went to the bar to pour himself a double vodka.

“Okay... are you okay?” She asked then and wrinkled her brows.

“Yeah... it's... I need to ask you a question... but it's not as easy as I thought this would be.” 

“Uhm... why don't you just say it? It's... I won't bite.” She grinned and sat down on a bar stool to look at the older man.

“Okay. I talked to Clint and he said... he said that I should ask you, because you are old enough to decide this yourself and... and if you say no it's okay and we forget about it and I'll never bring this onto the table... but I thought that maybe, if you are okay with it and... you know... maybe I could adopt you when your father and I are married.” He sighed deeply and emptied another glass of vodka.

“Wow.” Jen was stunned. She looked at Tony with raised eyebrows and open mouth. “Wow.” She repeated. 

“Is this a good wow or a bad wow?” He asked and sounded a little bit unsure.

“I don't know what to say, Tony. It's... just wow.” 

“You don't have to decide right away. You...” He started and blushed slightly. 

But Jen already had thought about it. She liked Tony. She really liked him and she saw how happy he made her dad and to have two dad's... that would be cool, she thought. Even if she constantly had to worry about the two of them. 

“Well...” She started and then grinned. “I think I'd like that.” 

“Really?” Tony sounded relieved. “So you say yes?” He asked but with a smile on his face.

“Yes.” 

He came around the bar and grinned and then he hugged her. “Thank you.” He murmured.

“Then I can call you pops.” She smirked when she saw his horrified expression. “Just kidding.” 

 

“Clint?” He startled and turned to find Bruce at the couch in the communal living room, his hair tousled as if he were asleep and maybe he was. There was a book at the floor and the man looked a little bit rumpled.

“Jesus, Bruce. You can't do that.” 

“Why the hell are you sneaking through the tower at...” He turned to look at his watch on the coffee table, “... at half past three in the morning” 

“Yeah... I just came back from my mission. But why are you on the couch and not in your bed?” Clint asked now.

“I wanted to read that chapter. Guess I fell asleep.” He searched for his book when he heard a strange sound. 

“What was that?” He asked and looked at Clint.

“I didn't hear anything.” He replied too fast. But Bruce saw him pull at his jacket and then he heard it again.

“Is that a cat?” Bruce rose and put the book onto the table.

“What? No. Uhm... I need to...” 

“Clint, do you have a cat in your jacket?” 

“No.” 

“Then your jacket has ears?” He pointed at Clint's chest now where he could see a small ear. 

“Crap.” And then he turned to the small head looking out of the jacket. “Traitor.” He mumbled.

“Why the hell do you have a cat in your jacket?” Bruce came over to see the small animal, a three-colored, curious looking, loudly meowing kitten.

“I guess, she's hungry and I wanted...” He pointed at the fridge. 

“Come on, let's feed her.” Bruce grinned and both went over to the kitchen to get some cream. Bruce fetched a saucer and Clint opened the fridge when the two heard someone. And a second later Steve came into the kitchen and saw the two men clearly hiding something.

“Uhm... hey Steve.” Clint said and Bruce waved at him. 

“Why are you two awake?” He asked and furrowed his brows.

“I just came back from my mission.” Clint said.

“I fell asleep at the couch and he woke me.” Bruce added. 

“Okay. And why are you in...” Steve asked because the two of them acted really strange but then he heard a disappointed meow coming from Clint's jacket. “Is that a cat?” 

Clint's shoulders slumped. “Yes.” He said and freed the small animal. 

“Ohh... he's cute.” It escaped Steve and he slapped his hand over his mouth. 

But the two other men just grinned. 

“She's a girl.” Clint said and Bruce added. “We wanted to feed her.” 

“Please tell me you are not going to give her cream.” Steve looked at the two of them.

“Uhm...” Clint tried but got interrupted by Steve. 

“She'll get the runs.” Steve shook his head and opened the fridge. He rummaged through the contents and found some chicken and broccoli and started to look for a pot.

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked. 

“I had a cat when I was a boy and when he was a kitten my mom gave him cooked giblets with a little bit of vegetables. But I guess the chicken will do.” He grinned.

Steve snipped the chicken and the broccoli in tiny parts and cooked it in a little water. The cat sat on the counter and meowed complaining. She was hungry and the three men crowded around her and petted her to distract her till her food was ready.

“She needs a name.” Bruce said and looked at the other two men.

“When I found her I thought about Tony because she can be as annoying as him but she's a girl.” Clint grinned.

“Where did you find her?” Bruce asked.

“In Boston. In a garbage container behind a pub.”

“Irish pub?” Steve looked up from the pot.

“Yeah. Irish name then?” Clint looked at the meowing furball. 

“What about Fae?” Steve suggested and the other two looked at the cat then at each other, then they shrugged. “Yeah, why not.” Clint meant.

“Do you want to be Fae?” Bruce asked the cat and she rose and nudged her nose to Bruce's.

“Guess that means yes.” Steve grinned. 

“Okay, Fae. Time for breakfast.” 

“Why Fae?” Clint looked at Steve and the other man blushed while chopping the food for the cat. 

“There was this girl in Brooklyn. She was... she was in my class at school and she was...” He trailed off and the red around his ears deepened.

“Okay, I get it.” Clint smirked and petted the small animal. Steve stirred a teaspoon of oil into the meat and then put in on the saucer and the cat ran over and wolfed it down with approving noises. 

“I guess she likes it.” Bruce grinned and the three men watched the cat feeding.


	34. There's something hairy in my bed

When Tony heard a small rustling sound he opened his eyes... and looked into the blue eyes of a small three-colored kitten, sitting on his bed beside his pillow and looking at him. It meowed. 

He turned his head and found Clint sound asleep on the other side of the bed. He turned back. Maybe the vodka yesterday was too much but the cat was still there. It rose and stalked over to Tony and nudged it's nose to Tony's chin.

“Clint.” Tony said and felt for his fiancé. He shook him slightly and when he heard him mumble something unintelligible he shook him some more.

“Clint, wake up.” He whispered as if the small animal could turn into a green rage monster when he's too loud around it.

“What.” The younger man slurred sleepily and opened one eye. 

“There's a cat in my bed.” Tony said and pointed but Clint had his eyes already closed again. “That's Fae.” He murmured.

“It has a name?” Tony sounded a little bit alarmed. “And why is it in my bed and stares at me?”

“ _It_ is a girl and her name is Fae and she's in your bed because she slept there.” Clint mumbled. 

“Could you please wake up now and tell me what happens here?” 

“I saved her. She was in garbage container and she's alone and she needed someone.” Clint yawned and finally opened his eyes.

“And this someone had to be you?” Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard. Fae took that as invitation and climbed onto his lap and coiled up on his legs. 

“Yeah, well... should I let her die?” He asked and looked at him with puppy eyes. 

“Don't do that.” Tony said and Clint wasn't sure if he meant the cat starting to sleep on his lap or him looking at Tony like that.

“She likes you.” He smirked when he saw the kitten yawn and stretching one leg out to put her head on it. 

“Do something.” Tony finally demanded and Clint grinned, leaned over to kiss him and then he turned to leave the bed. 

“Good idea.” He said and left the bedroom. He went to the kitchen and started the coffee maker and then he prepared two cups of coffee. When he came back to the bedroom he found Tony smiling and petting the cat with his thumb but when he spotted Clint he repressed the smile and tried to look annoyed. 

“You like her.” Clint smirked, kissed Tony again and then handed him a cup of coffee. 

“No. She's hairy.” 

“Admit it, you like her.” Clint flopped down in the bed again and sipped his coffee.

“No.” He tried again but he couldn't hide the smile. “Okay, she's cute. But she can't stay.” 

“Why?” 

“Because... because she's hairy.” He scratched her under her chin and Fae purred loudly.

“We can shave her.” Clint suggested with a smirk.

“What? No... it's... why did you do this to me?” Tony asked now and glared at him but with the purring kitten on his legs he didn't seem to be very scary.

“Because you like cats and she needs a home.” 

“Sirs, Miss Barton is outside and wants to talk to you.” Clint looked at Tony, then at himself. They weren't dressed properly but at least not naked.

“Let her in.” Tony said who just checked the same. 

“Good morning, dad, Tony. I just wanted to ask you...” She started when Jen entered and then she saw the cat and, “... awww, how cute!” 

“Okay, that was it. Your chance is over.” Clint murmured into his ear.

“Since when do you have this kitten, Tony?” She asked and sat unasked beside Tony and Fae and started to pet the small cat who purred and visibly enjoyed it. 

“Well, maybe you ask _him_.” Tony pointed with his thumb at Clint who looked completely innocent right now. 

“Well, apparently Tony doesn't want her so we have to bring her to an animal shelter.” Clint said and now he got a murderous glare from Tony.

“No! You can't do that.” Jen shook her head vehement.

“I won't bring her to an animal shelter. I thought maybe we could find a nice home for her.” 

“Why can't she stay here? I have enough space in my room if you don't want her. Does she have a name?” 

“We called her Fae.” Clint said.

“Please, Tony. Let her stay. I'll keep her.” Jen looked at him with puppy eyes and she reminded him so much of Clint and finally he sighed.

“For heaven's sake. Keep her.” 

“Yay! Cool!” Jen hugged him and the cat on Tony's legs meowed protesting. 

“But I guess it was something else you wanted when you came in.” Clint said now and looked at her expectantly.

“Yeah, well. You know that Bethany has to go home in three days and I thought maybe I could take her as my personal consultant when I buy something to wear for your marriage. So, we have plans for the next days and... can we go today?” 

“But you already have so many...” Clint started but then Tony and Jen looked at him disbelievingly. “What?” He asked and glared at the two of them.

“Dad, you really want me to come to your marriage with an old dress?” 

“But they are...” 

“Ignore him.” Tony said and shook his head. He handed her the kitten, then he got up and into the walk-in-closet and came back with his wallet and gave her a credit card.

“Tony, what are you doing!” Clint was horror-stricken. “She's a female teenager, you can't give her your plastic!” 

“Jarvis, do we have a driver here?” Tony asked and ignored the younger man. 

“Yes, sir. Mr. Lions is on duty.” The AI replied.

“Call him, he drives Jen and Beth.” 

“Very well, sir.” 

“Fifty-thousand limit and remember, Beth is invited as well, she may need a dress, too.” Tony said at the girl who stared at him open-mouthed. 

“You're nuts. Fifty-thousand limit...” Clint grumbled and glared at him. “You've created a monster.”

“Thanks.” Jen hugged him again and beamed at her father. Together with Fae she left. Tony turned back to his fiancé on the bed and prowled over to him.

“But I want my daughter to-be look very good, when we marry.” He had this feral grin on his face that made Clint shiver.

“She accepted?” Clint asked and put his mug onto the nightstand.

“Oh yes. And now you're in for it.” He climbed onto the bed and straddled Clint's hips. He grabbed his wrists and held them over his head before he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I missed you.” He whispered.

“I was gone for one day.” 

“Far too long.” He said and silenced him with another kiss.


	35. Just in case of a catastrophe

Pepper was on the verge of a panic attack. Two days till she's going to marry and now all started to go wrong. The dress was too narrow in the meantime and the tailor had to widen it. The wedding planner called, there's something with the decoration flowers. They are all a shade too dark for the rest of the decoration. Charlene, her cousin and maid of honor, had an accident and broke her leg and she had to ask her other cousin, Andrea to take her place. And now she had her appointment with the gynecologist and Happy was not here. 

Just as the nurse came the door opened and a heavily breathing Happy ran in. 

“Sorry. I had an accident with the car.” He hugged her when he saw her worried face. “Nothing happened, just an idiot hit my side when he tried to park his car. But it took some time to sort things out.”

“Thank god. I couldn't stand another catastrophe.” She sighed.

“Miss Potts, Mr. Hogan, would you please follow me now?” The nurse asked smiling and pointed invitingly at the examination room. 

“Miss Potts, Mr. Hogan.” The doctor greeted. 

“Thank you for the quick appointment.” Happy said and took a seat at the side to wait for them to start. 

“That's no problem.” Doctor Myles said nonchalantly but Happy was sure that the fact that she was who she was opened the door faster. She asked Pepper to remove clothing and jewelery, handed her a gown and then she lied back on an examination table. The doctor applied then some gel on her abdomen and pressed the transducer on her skin. She moved it a few times and then she started to explain, what they saw. Pepper saw Happy staring at the grainy picture but when Dr. Myles said, that the twins are going to be girls he smiled very brightly. The doctor printed him the picture of his daughters and he put it in his jacket. 

When the two left the doctor's office he looked at her and asked, “Can I keep the picture?” 

“Why...” Pepper started but then she saw his face and smiled, “Sure you can.” 

He put his arm around her shoulders and together they walked back to the car with the bent backdoor. 

“Oh my!” She said when she saw the damage. “At least, you're not hurt. That would be the last straw.” 

“No, I'm fine. I called Sarah, Tony's new PA and she said someone will manage the troubles with the insurance.” 

“Good.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled his head down with her other hand to kiss him. “Love you.” She murmured.

“Not as much as I love you.” Happy grinned and opened the other, not damaged door for her afterwards.

 

That afternoon Steve, Bruce and Tony were in the kitchen on the communal floor. Bruce tried to cook but it wasn't easy with the other two standing around. Steve at least helped him with cutting vegetables but Tony was always were Bruce needed to go. 

He finally sighed, took off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose and then shooed him out into the living room. Grinning he poked his tongue at the other two when he heard the elevator and Pepper and Happy came in. 

“You okay?” Was the first thing he said to Happy without greeting. Sarah had called him half an hour ago and told him about the accident.

“Yes, we are okay.” And then Tony could see the two of them grin and he furrowed his brows.

“You sure?” He walked over to the bar to get something to drink. “You grin like a maniac.” He lifted one brow.

Happy pulled out the ultrasonic picture and showed it to Tony. 

“Okay. I see... black spots... on a grainy picture.” 

“These are our daughters.” Pepper chipped in and walked up to them.

“Daughters? Plural?” 

“Yep. Twins.” Happy still grinned.

“Wow, that's cool” They heard Clint from behind. No one saw him lying on the couch. He dog-eared the page in the book he just read and threw it onto the table. Tony saw the old, tattered paperback copy of Hemingway's 'The sun also rises' and winced slightly. He wanted to load a copy on his StarkPad but he refused.

“That's twice the fun.” Clint grinned now mischievous. And that cracked Happy's smile slightly.

“Uhm... yeah.” He said and furrowed his brows. 

“No, really. It can be stressful but it's the best time with children.” He smiled and then hugged Pepper. “Congratulations.” He murmured and then he slapped Happy in a friendly manner on his arm and repeated it. That moment Natasha, Darcy, Jane and Thor came in. Apparently they smelled the food and Thor seemed to be hungry. And a few minutes later they heard the elevator and Jen, Marcus and Caroline entered the room and Steve came out with plates to set the table. But when he saw Caroline he put the plates onto the sideboard and kissed her. And then he blushed. Tony saw this, shook his head and rolled his eyes and he decided to show Steve how to do this right and so he stalked over to his fiancé and without warning he kissed him passionately with his hands on Clint's ass so that Jen and Marcus blushed. And then he grinned mischievous.

“Wow.” Clint whispered, winked and squeezed Tony's butt before he left to help Bruce in the kitchen. The others helped Steve and Caroline and in an instant the table was set and Clint and Bruce started to carry out the food. It was Indian and Bruce explained each dish but no one could keep the names and so, when all of them sat down, they just tried everything. 

“I guess, Pepper and Happy want to tell us something.” Tony finally said, grinned and shoveled rice onto his plate.

“Thanks, Tony.” Happy managed with enough sarcasm in his voice that the others had to grin. 

“But he's right. First, thanks that you're all here. Thanks to Bruce that he agreed to cook for us. We, Pepper and me, we know that there's the possibility of a catastrophe when we marry, and as I know you, there will be one, you always have this bad luck and so we wanted to spend the evening with all of you, just in case, you know. So, a few days ago we found out that we are expecting twins and today we learned that they will be girls. And this is the other thing we wanted to celebrate with you.” 

“Wow! Congratulations!” Jane said and smiled brightly while Darcy sat beside her and nodded approvingly. “Well done.” She added.

“This is great.” Steve and Caroline congratulated the two. 

“Two daughters? You have to be brave.” Thor smiled and raised his glass while the others laughed. 

“Thank you, all of you. And now let's eat before it gets cold.” Pepper added and smiled, when Happy sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. It was nice to have this evening with their friends, she thought. 

 

Later that evening, when most of them already were gone, Tony sat at the couch with Clint leaning at his side and Fae, purring, on his legs and Thor was with Jane on the loveseat. They drank wine and enjoyed the rest of the evening. 

“I think it's nice. To have twins.” Jane suddenly said and looked at the three men with her. 

“I don't know. I think it can be stressful.” Clint said. “On the other hand, it can be twice the fun.” He smiled, remembering the time when Jennifer was a small baby. 

“How is it? To be parent, I mean. You're the only one of us with a kid and...” Jane looked now directly at Clint.

“It was the best thing ever happened in my life. Sorry, Tony.” He smiled up at his fiancé.

“Nah, I already thought so.” Tony wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“But the second best thing in my life is you.” The younger man said and took Tony's hand and kissed it.

“It's enormous. Suddenly I was responsible for another human, a small child and I was still almost a child myself. But then I saw her and she smiled at me and I was... god, I don't know how to describe this. To know that this little girl was a part of me... that was overwhelming. It wasn't easy. Not at all. When her mother left me with her I thought I should give her to people who an take care of her, better than I could. But then... I don't know... I couldn't do it. To be a parent is the best thing that ever can happen.” 

“Wow. That sounds nice.” Jane smiled and took Thor's hand. “I'm happy for Pepper and Happy.” She added.

“Yes, me too.” Tony said and nodded. “They deserve it.” 

“When you two marry, do you want to have more children?” Thor asked and looked at Tony and Clint. 

“Uhm... you know that we're two men?” Tony asked. “But maybe we can adopt...” He started but Thor interrupted him.

“Sorry, I... I sometimes forget that your people are a little bit antediluvian.” He said and now Tony furrowed his brows and Jane looked curious at her boyfriend.

“Antediluvian? What do you mean?” Clint asked.

“You know, with couples of the same gender. It's not everywhere allowed to marry for them and it's generally not everywhere accepted and this stuff.” He said and then he shrugged.

“I guess it's different in Asgard.” Clint stated and Thor nodded. 

“It's love. Love is not about gender, it's about... it's about people who can make each other happy. Like you and Tony. Like me and Lady Jane.” He said and smiled.

“Sounds good.” Clint said and thought about the reporter who wrote all the bullshit about Tony and him. 

“What about the children.” Jane asked. She was scientist, she always wanted to know everything precisely. 

“Oh yes, sorry. In Asgard, when you are a couple of the same gender, there is the possibility to have children of your own.” 

“Well, we can do that here as well with a surrogate mother and...” 

“But only one of the couple can be...” He tried to remember the correct midgardian term, “... biological related to the child, right?” 

“Yeah, well... that's right. But...” 

“But it's different in Asgard. Since the Æsir–Vanir War the Vanir still live in Asgard and one of them, Freyia, she's... your ancestors called her goddess of fertility. She's an expert in this... this... science?” He looked at Jane to see if he used the term correctly. Jane nodded. “She and others like her, they help couples to get children.” 

“How does that work?” Tony asked and leaned forward.

“I'm sorry, I don't know. But I can ask her when I'm in Asgard the next time.” He said and emptied his glass of wine. 

“Please, do that.” Tony said. Clint looked up at Tony and he saw him definitely interested and to be honest, the idea to have a child with Tony, a child that was a part of both of them, was intriguing.


	36. I heard you

“Fae? Fae-baby, where are you?” Jen searched ten minutes for the kitten when she remembered she could ask Jarvis. 

“She's in the living room with Mr. Stark.” The AI answered and Jen sighed. She just had called Bethany and they talked over an hour. Now she has to go back down to get the cat.

With another sigh she put on a dressing gown and left the apartment. 

“When you two marry, do you want to have more children?” She heard Thor ask that moment she wanted to enter the living room. But now she stopped and waited. And she heard all of them talk about the possibility to get children when you're a same-sex couple. 

“But I can ask her when I'm in Asgard the next time.” Thor said and Tony answered, “Please, do that.” He sounded really excited. 

When she left the room without her cat a tear ran over her face.

 

Later that evening, when Clint and Tony wanted to go to sleep they discovered that the kitten was still with them. Clint said, he would bring her to Jen and then catch up with Tony. 

With the cat on his arm he sneaked through his apartment and stopped at Jennifer's door, when he heard her talking. She was still awake. He looked at his watch, it was half past midnight. She should sleeping by now. 

“I know, Bethany, but... alone the idea... no, I'm not sure... but you should've heard them. They sounded so excited... no, I'm not jealous... it's just... they don't need me anymore... I'm not sure, but... yes... yeah, okay...” 

Clint used that moment to knock. He wanted to talk to her. 

“Wait, someone knocked...” She opened the door with the receiver at her ear. “It's my dad.” 

Clint took the phone. “Bethany? She'll call back tomorrow. It's late now... Yes, good night.” He hung up.

“I wanted to bring you Fae.” He said and handed her the kitten. 

“Jen... I overheard some of your call... I...” 

“What? Are you listening now?” She yelled and slammed the door shut in his face. 

“Jen, please. Can I talk to you?” 

“No. I have to sleep. It's late.” He heard her muffled voice.

“Jennifer, what's wrong?” This outburst was unusual.

“Nothing. Everything is fine.” 

“You know that you can talk to me...” 

“Good night, dad.” 

“Please, Jennifer. I can...”

“I said, good night.” 

“Okay, good night. We'll talk tomorrow.” He said and left his apartment, still baffled. 

 

“Hey, what took you so long. I thought you... what's wrong?” Tony started but interrupted himself when he saw the expression on Clint's face.

“She was down in the living room for Fae and she heard us talk.” 

“Shit.” Tony cursed. “Did she say anything?” He asked.

“She slammed the door in my face.” Clint was devastated. “Tony, she never slammed the door in my face.” He looked up at his fiancé. 

“Clint, baby...” 

“I could talk to her about everything. And now she slammed the door in my face.” Tony pulled the younger man in an embrace and held him. 

“She's just upset.” He murmured. “Tomorrow you two talk and then everything will be fine.” 

“Have I failed her?” Clint asked and bit his lips.

“No. You're a great dad but Jen is sixteen. She's a teenager.” 

“But...” He looked so miserable right now that Tony got a little bit angry.

“Tell you what. I go down and try to talk to her. Would you be okay with that?” Tony asked and after a few seconds Clint nodded. Before he left he took the younger man's face in his hand and placed a kiss on his lips.

“It will be fine.” He said and left.

 

Tony entered the apartment with Clint's key. He went to Jennifer's room and knocked at the door.

“Go away, dad. I still don't want to talk to you.”

“I'm not your dad. Not yet.” He said and waited. A few seconds later Jen opened the door and glared at him.

“Did he send you?” She asked with Fae on her arm. 

“No. I wanted to talk to you.” 

“What is it?” She asked and her voice was still grumpy. 

“Would you please come with me to the living room? I don't want to do it under the door frame.” 

“Yeah, fine.” She grumbled and flopped down in an armchair and put the cat on her legs.

“Something upset you.” Tony said and looked at her while he took the other armchair. Jen just bit her lip but didn't say anything.

“Look, I know that you overheard our conversation with Thor and Jane.” She still didn't look up, just petted the cat.

“Jennifer, please. Talk to me.” 

“I thought, you wanted to talk to me.” She finally snapped and glared at him. Tony sighed.

“Your father is up in the penthouse and thinks he failed you.” He started and waited for a reaction, but she only gritted her teeth and scratched Fae's head.

“Do you think he... we... want to replace you?” That got him a reaction. She glared at him again. “Because we don't.” He said and held her eyes with his.

“First of all, this conversation was just theoretically. It's not given that it would work at all. But even if, and it's a big if here, even if it would work, do you really think, Clint wouldn't love you anymore if there was the chance of another child? Do you really think, I wouldn't love you anymore?” He asked and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. She lowered her eyes and looked back at her cat.

“I don't know.” She murmured very quietly.

“Jen, just to make it unmistakably clear, you are always his first priority. That was one of the first things he told me. And I agree with him.” 

“He said that?” She asked. 

“Yes, he said that. He loves you.” 

“But when you and he have a biological child of both of you...” 

“No, we wouldn't stop loving you. Never.” He said. “Clint would give his life for you without thinking twice. And me too. You should hear him talk about you and being your father. He's so proud of you and he really loves you.”

“Guess I should've talked to him.” She murmured and Tony smiled and nodded. 

“Yes, that would've been a good idea.” 

“Okay. I... is it okay when I talk to him tomorrow?” 

“I guess I can convince him that you are okay.” Tony smirked now and Jen smiled. “But promise me, that you talk to him tomorrow. He's worried that he had failed you, do you know that?” 

“He always worry about me.” She mumbled.

“Hey, don't be unfair. He loves you and he cares for you. Believe me, it's better when he cares too much as if he doesn't care at all.” Tony snorted and his lip twitched slightly.

“Like your dad?” She asked and looked up at him now and Tony nodded.

“It's always good to know that your existence has been an accident.” He sounded bitter and Jen lifted her brows.

“Your father said to you that you were an accident?” 

“My father was... well... I think asshole is applicable.” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Why did he say you were an accident?”

“Because I was. He never wanted to marry my mom and she definitely didn't wanted to marry him. But she got pregnant and couldn't abort.” 

“But you don't need to marry because of a child.” Jen furrowed her brows.

“Different times.” Tony shrugged.

“That sounds awful.” 

“Yes, it was. My mom started to drink when I was three, my father... I don't know, he always was a drinker. I had nannies as long as I remember so no one of them needed to look after me. And as soon as it was possible the sent me to boarding school and then they made their lives living hell.”

“Wow. They were both assholes.” She stated. 

“That's true.” He nodded.

“Okay, but now up to bed. It's late. And tomorrow you'll talk to Clint.” He smiled and Jen rose with the cat on her arm.

“Yes... dad. Oh, tell him I'm sorry.” She grinned lopsided and hugged him. And when she left he stared at her disbelievingly but with a warm feeling in his chest. She called him dad and it felt... wonderful.

Back in the penthouse he found Clint pacing and as soon as he came in he looked at Tony.

“Did she talk to you?” He asked.

“Yes. She said, she's sorry and she will talk to you tomorrow.” Tony said and Clint sighed. He came over and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and leaned his forehead against Tony's.

“Clint?” Tony finally asked and when the younger man looked up he found his fiancé nervous.

“She... don't get this wrong, please... I know it was just teasing at this moment... but she... she called me dad.” Clint felt a tiny sting of jealousy but on the other hand, he knew that this could happen the moment he agreed to the adoption. It was just a bad moment. But when he looked at Tony and saw his struggle between being miserable because of their fight or being happy because of the fact that they would be a real family so soon he decided to not answer with words. He just smiled and cupped Tony's face with one hand and then he placed a kiss on his lips. And when he saw Tony's eyes lit up and a bright smile on his face he knew it has been the right thing to do.

“I love you, Clint Barton.” Tony said and pressed the smaller man tight to his body.

“Dito.” Clint whispered and enjoyed the warmth of the arc reactor, Tony's heart, against his chest.


	37. It's time for a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! The first marriage!!

Clint entered his apartment with a bad feeling in his guts. He went over to Jen's room and knocked. A few seconds later she came out and she flung her arms around his neck and held him tight. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled into his ear. Clint was slightly overwhelmed but then he hugged her back.

“It's okay.” He murmured and led her to the living room.

“I... I was... I guess I was an asshole and...” She started but Clint took her hand.

“No, babe. It's... Don't think we want to replace you.” 

“Tony already said that.” 

“See? It was just hypothetical. Just a question, because I was curious about the whole Asgardian thingy.”

“I'm sorry, that I overreacted.” She mumbled. “Please, don't be mad.” 

“I could never be mad with you.” Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“I gave some thought about the idea and...” She stopped herself, chewed on her lips for a few seconds. “I wouldn't mind if you get another child.” 

“Jen...” Clint's voice sounded strangled.

“No, it's... like I said, I thought about it... and it might be cool to have a brother or a sister.” 

“Yeah, most of the time it is cool. And not every sibling can be an asshole like your Uncle Barney or Thor's brother.” Clint smirked now.

“Can... can I meet him?” Jen asked out of the blue and Clint furrowed his brows.

“Your brother. I know he's in jail but... do you think it's possible to meet him?” She added.

“I haven't talked to him in years, you know?” Clint asked and had to swallow.

“I know. But he's your brother and part of our family.” 

“He betrayed me. He left me dying and if it weren't for Phil I'd be dead and you'd be with your mom or worse.”

“It's just.... one meeting. Please, dad.” Clint leaned back. 

“Maybe. I... I need to talk to him first. Maybe when you're back from your training camp, okay?” 

“Okay.” She said and leaned herself on his side. “Dad?” 

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you.” Clint smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“I love you, too.” 

 

Saturday was the pure chaos. Pepper was on the edge of a mental breakdown. They all were at the hotel and then Pepper discovered, that the bridesmaids dresses weren't there. One of the wedding planers came and told her, that her makeup artist called, he's in a traffic jam. Andrea, her cousin and now maid of honor, got a zit and was insufferable. And on the vest of Happy's suit was a stain. Natasha said, she should drink a glass of vodka but Pepper pointed out that she was pregnant. 

“Oh yes, right.” The Russian just blinked, turned and walked away.

For a few minutes Pepper thought to elope with Happy to Vegas and marry there. But then Andrea's sister Charlene embraced her as far as possible with crutches and threw all the others out of the room.

“Come on, Baby. You can do it.” She said and smiled at her cousin. “The dresses and the makeup artist will arrive in time, ignore Andrea, no one will look at her when you're around and that tiny stain? It's under Happy's jacket and no one will notice.”

Pepper just wanted to say something, when someone knocked. It was Jane. 

“The dresses are here.” The other woman just smiled and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. She could marry without the makeup artist but not with naked bridesmaids. She took another deep breath, then she got up and hugged Charlene. 

“Thanks. For everything.” 

“Come on. We don't need a makeup artist. I'll help you.” Just as they got up someone knocked. Pepper opened the door herself because of Charlene's broken leg. She saw Natasha and Clint outside of the door.

“You said your makeup artist isn't here.” Natasha said and she shoved Clint into the room. “He can do it.” 

“You?” Pepper asked, looking at the Agent questioningly. 

“Uhm... yes.” He blushed slightly. “I... I was undercover in a... damn, I can't tell you. But I can help you. If you want me to.” 

“Oh... okay.” She replied and Charlene lifted one of her brows when Clint stepped up to Pepper and stared at her face for a few seconds.

“Tash, I need you to talk to all of the women here.” He said, still examining Pepper's face. “I need primer, foundation, powder, if available some rouge, lip liner, lipstick, lip gloss, bring me everything you can get. Then I need eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara.” He took Pepper's hand and looked at her fingers. “Nails are okay.” It was strange for Pepper to hear one of the deadliest people in the world talk about makeup products so casually. The Russian turned and Clint shrugged out of his jacket and opened his bow tie.

“Tony will kill me, he has to tie it again.” Clint grinned and got rid of his dress shirt as well till he wore only his undershirt. He doesn't wanted to get stains on it. He just put his clothes in a safe place when someone knocked. 

“Hey dad, Tasha said you need this.” Jenn handed him a few items and Clint smiled at his daughter. 

“Thanks.” He looked at the bottles, pans and pots and nodded absentmindedly. 

“Take a seat, lean back and close your eyes.” He commanded and Pepper felt queasy but obeyed nevertheless. And then he started. She felt his hands on her face, applying a creamy fluid, she felt his calloused fingertips and his breath on her skin. In the meantime Natasha and Jen both came again and gave him more cosmetic products. He did something with her eyes and Charlene, still in the room with them, couldn't repress a “Wow.” 

“Okay. Finished.” He said after a while and she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror, expecting the worst.

But “Wow.” was all she could manage. She looked [great](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_MsWNpw4DbWA/TMAMYayU4-I/AAAAAAAABBw/NdCw7BEywgw/s1600/Gwyneth-Paltrow.jpg). 

“I hope your hairdresser is here, because that's something I can't help you with.” He grinned lopsided and pointed at his own spiky hair. 

“Clint, I... I don't know what to say. It's... Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” He grabbed his clothes. “Guess I need to find my fiancé. I need a little help with that bow tie he forced me to wear.” 

Clint just left the room with his stuff in his hands when he stumbled upon Tony.

“Where have you been? I... what's with your clothes?” Tony asked and Clint could hear a tiny hint of jealousy. 

“You know, I'm a hero now. Needed to avert a catastrophe.” He smirked. “But now I could need _your_ help with that awful bow tie.” 

 

Surprisingly there were no more catastrophes and so Clint and Tony sat in the chapel and waited for the ceremony to start. 

Pastor Arrington, Happy and his brother and best man came through the side door and went to the altar. When the door opened, the music started to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen came in, Clint took Tony's hand and squeezed it slightly. Jen was the second bridesmaid and she came in with one of Happy's nephews. Charlene's daughter was the flower girl and Happy's brother's son the ring bearer and the two seemed really nervous. Half the aisle down Keira, the flower girl, had all her petals already thrown onto the floor and was devastated that she hadn't had any left for the rest of the way. And Bobby, the ring bearer, was really cute in his tiny suit. After them Andrea entered the chapel and everyone could see her fake smile while she walked to her spot. Pepper was accompanied by her Uncle Andrew, Andrea's and Charlene's father, because her parents died when she was thirteen and she grew up with them. So he was the closest she had to a father. 

She looked really breathtakingly. The wedding dress was a dream in white silk and Happy couldn't decide between staring open mouthed and grinning like a loon. Her uncle escorted her down the aisle, then sat down in the front row. 

“Friends and Family, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and the witness of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable state, instituted of God, signifying to us the mystical union that is between Christ and his Church.” The pastor started. 

“The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God’s will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, humbly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy state of being Harold and Virginia come now to be joined.” 

Tony could see that Clint observed the ceremony very carefully and this time it was him who searched for his hand. The younger man smiled grateful but then concentrated on the wedding again.

“Harold, will you have this Woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for her, as long as you both shall live?” The pastor addressed Happy and with an earnest expression on his face he answered, “I will.” 

“Virginia, will you have this Man to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only for him, as long as you both shall live?” He then asked Pepper and she replied, “I will.” 

Tony saw, that Clint watched every move they made and listened to every sentence spoken very carefully and lifted one brow when he caught his eyes for a second.

“I've never been to a marriage.” He whispered and now Tony's brows hit his hairline.

“You've been married four times, remember?” 

“Yes, but they were... different. Three times it was over before it started, just me, her and a JP, and one time in Vegas with an Elvis impersonator. I've never been to a _real_ marriage.” 

“You've married with an Elvis impersonator?”

“Do you really think I'd married Jackie if I'd been sober?”

“Jackie was the idiot?” Tony asked and the younger man nodded with a smirk.

“Then watch carefully, fledgling. In four weeks it's your turn.” Clint shivered slightly when he felt the breathe of his fiancé at his ear. With a smile they both turned back to the ceremony.

“I Harold take you Virginia to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the will of God, and forevermore I pledge you my love and faithfulness.” Happy repeated after the pastor.

“I Virginia take you Harold to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to the will of God, and forevermore I pledge you my love and faithfulness.” Pepper followed. 

The pastor waited for Bobby to bring the rings but the small boy just stared at Pepper and Happy and his mother whispered something in his ear. With a bright smile the boy walked to the pastor, the cushion in his hands. 

“With this Ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.” Happy said and fumbled the ring awkwardly on Pepper's finger.

“With this Ring I thee wed: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.” Pepper repeated and put the ring on Happy's finger. 

That moment Tony heard a strange sound beside him. He looked at his fiancé and saw him wipe with one finger over his eye. 

“Are you crying?” He asked disbelievingly.

“No! Something fell into my eye.” Clint tried to explain but Tony could hear the weak lie.

“You're crying. Clint Barton, are you a closeted romantic?” He mocked whispering.

“Shut up, I want to hear that.” Clint ignored the older man's snickering. 

“I love you, too.” Tony whispered and turned back to the ceremony as well.

“Now that Harold and Virginia have given themselves to each other by solemn vows and the giving and receiving of a ring, by the authority vested in my by the State of New York, I now pronounce them Husband and Wife. What God has joined together, let no man separate. You may now kiss the Bride… Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Harold and Virginia Hogan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Katharina for the allowance to use your marriage ceremony in my story! ;)


	38. It's time for a party

The security team was excellent, nevertheless a reckless reporter managed to climb over the security fence, especially built for the wedding. Just as Mr. and Mrs. Hogan entered the perfectly decorated ballroom they heard the yelling from the outside. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and disappeared discretely to take a look but the two security guards already had him and he struggled when they dragged him away. 

When Clint came back he caught Pepper's eyes and he gave her a short nod. Everything was fine. 

“What was that?” Tony asked when Clint took his seat at his side.

“The press.” Clint was sure that guy wouldn't be the last one to try to get an exclusive photo. He had to think of his own marriage and the last encounter with the press. “I'm not sure, I think we should take a jet and fly to Las Vegas and marry there.”

“I'm game. We can fly right now. I can call Sarah and...” 

“You really would do this?” Clint turned at the seriousness in Tony's voice.

“Sure, this minute.” Tony nodded and took Clint's hand. “If it makes you happy...” 

“What are you two plotting?” Jen came to them and put one arm around each of them.

“Nothing important, only how to usurp world domination.” Clint smirked. 

“Oh cool, do I get my own personal homework slave then?” 

“Sure thing,” Tony grinned. 

“Sirs, Mr. Stark, Mr. Barton.” Marcus came over to them. He still wasn't comfortable around them and this reception was a real ordeal for him. Not only all of the Avengers were there, Pepper had invited Reed and Susan Richards, Johnny Storm (and his current girlfriend) and Hank and Janet Pym as well. Ben Grimm was also invited but he said someone had to stay at home and keep watch if something would happen. Marcus wore a tuxedo and he seemed really uncomfortable in it and Clint had to grin inwardly. He knew how the boy felt. He didn't like his as well. 

“Marcus,” Tony grinned and the boy blushed visibly. His hero recognized him. Clint had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes and Jen, who saw that, leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Thanks for not doing it.” She whispered and Clint patted her arm. 

“Okay, let's go back to our table.” She grabbed Marcus' arm and dragged him away and Clint had to grin. 

“What?” Tony asked and looked at him, a little bit puzzled. 

“It's frightening to see how alike her mother she sometimes is.” He shook his head. 

“Well, I don't know her mother, but I'd say she inherited quite a lot from her father as well.” Tony took Clint's hand.

“You think?” 

“Of course. The stubbornness, the good looks...” 

“How...” 

“Google.”

“Okay. What else?” 

“The talent, the loyalty...” Clint stopped Tony now with a kiss. 

“You do realize that if we weren't already engaged I'd ask you right here and now.” 

“You would do that?” Tony asked smirking.

“This instant.” 

“Tony Stark.” They could hear a voice from behind and both of them turned. 

“Reed, Susan.” Tony rose to greet the two of them. “Nice to meet you.” He grinned and hugged Susan and then shook Reed's hand. 

“Yes, Tony. Long time no see. You said you wanted to visit us.” Susan said and Clint grinned when he heard the sarcasm in her voice. He rose and stood beside Tony.

“Yeah... Su... you know... I'm... there was...” He then turned and pointed at Clint. “It's all his fault.”

“So, you are the mysterious fiancé?” Susan smiled and shook Clint's hand. 

“Yes, I'm Clint.” He introduced himself. 

“Is that the guy?” They heard another voice and an attractive blonde guy came over with a pretty but dumb looking brunette girl at his side. 

“Johnny.” Tony greeted and grinned broadly.

“Clint, this is Johnny Storm, Susan's brother.” 

“So, you are the guy who had cost me a small fortune.” He grumbled and Clint lifted one brow. 

“Yes, he and Ben bet that your relationship with Pepper was the last chance ever that you get married. He already partied when you broke up and then we saw your proposal on TV.” Reed explained and Tony's brows hit his hairline. 

“You've lost a bet against Ben Grimm? Damn! He'd never let you hear the end of it.” Tony smirked.

“Really? I haven't even noticed that.” Johnny replied sourly. 

“You have to make your complaints over there.” Clint pointed at his daughter. “It was all her idea.” And Tony nodded and grinned. 

“Is this your sister?” Susan asked and Clint shook his head.

“No, my daughter.”

“Your... your daughter? But... How...” She frowned at Clint and then at the girl over there. 

“Long story.” He said and Tony nodded.

“Hmm, why don't you all come over eventually? Next week?” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Susan smiled broadly. 

But then Tony saw Hank and Janet Pym come over to them and now he couldn't repress to roll his eyes. 

“Uhm... we...” He looked back and Reed and Susan followed his glance. They knew that he and Hank aren't the best friends and Reed nodded. “We go to get something to drink,” Tony said.

“Sure.” Reed smiled and turned to Hank to greet him.

“What was that?” Clint asked when they were at the bar and got their drinks. He looked back to Reed and Hank talking.

“It's... I don't like him. And he doesn't like me.”

“Why?” 

“You see Janet beside him? I don't know why she stays with him. He hurt her. More than once. He's a genius and his Pym particles are... wow! Really. But he's an asshole. Oh... and maybe he still takes it amiss that I had a relationship with Janet while he was in the nuthouse.” 

“Well... okay. That could explain a lot.” Clint peered at the woman beside Pym. She seemed to be happy, but he knew that appearances could be deceptive.

“They married, they divorced, they married again, I don't get it.” Tony shook his head and took a sip from his whiskey. 

“Come on, ignore them.” Clint said and took Tony's hand. “Let's have a nice evening.” 

“Yeah, you're right.” 

“Okay, what is this thing with Cap and Johnny Storm? They look like... I don't know... twins... or is it just me?” Clint suddenly changed the topic.

“No, it's not. I've tested their DNA, they are not related. But it's scary. Two of them.” 

“You've tested their DNA?” He stared open-mouthed.

“Of course. I had a bet with Ben Grimm.”

“You've lost?” 

“You don't have to turn the knife in the wound.” Tony grumbled and took another sip of his whiskey. “Remember one thing, fledgeling, do never ever bet against Ben Grimm. Never. You will lose. Don't ask me why, it's... it's... I don't know. He always wins.” 

“That's true.” They heard a voice behind them. There was Johnny and nodded at Tony's words. “And he will always remind you that you've lost. Till you die.” He smirked and ordered drinks for himself and his girlfriend.

“Listen to that man.” Tony said and nodded.

“Okay. No bets against Ben Grimm. Got it.” And all three of them clinked their glasses and took a sip.

 

When the band started to play Rod Stewart's 'For the first time' Pepper and Happy opened the dancing. Tony had thought about bribing the band to play 'Love and marriage' instead but only for a second. It would be funny, of course, but it was Pepper's and Happy's day and he wasn't such a dick. He sat alone at his table and watched them. Clint just talked to Charlene, Pepper's cousin and gestured heavily with his arms to underline his point. Tony had to grin. When he looked back at the dance floor he saw Pepper and Happy, broadly smiling, dancing their first dance as married couple and they seemed to be really happy. 

“Hey,” he heard a voice beside him and turned his head to find Jen. 

“Hey,” he said as well and smiled at her. “Where's your shadow?” 

“He finally found the heart to talk to Steve,” she said and pointed over to the table where Steve, Caroline and Marcus talked. “Where's your shadow?” she repeated his question and Tony pointed in Clint's direction. 

“They are happy, don't you think?” Jen said and looked back at Pepper and Happy. 

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. 

“Four weeks. God, I can't believe it, Tony.” 

“Me too. Is it wrong to say that I'm nervous?” He asked and turned to Jen. 

“I don't know. You have to ask dad, he's the expert.” 

“Please, don't remember me.” He licked his lips and looked at his hands and she wasn't sure about it but it almost sounded as if was unsure.

“Tony, he loves you.” She pointed in his direction and Tony saw Clint just looking over to him and smile. “He's happy with you.” 

“I know, it's just...” He wiped over his face.

“Do you trust me when I say I know him?” Jen asked and turned now to Tony to look at him closely. 

“Sure, if anyone knows him...” he shrugged.

“I haven't seen him so... I don't know how to describe it, Tony. He's never been so excited or so happy before. I think, he married because of me before.” 

“To give you a family?” 

“Yes, that's what I think. Like I said so many times before, my mom... well, forget her. Tanya was okay, she was the closest I ever had to a mother but she couldn't cope with his job and when he almost ended up in jail she left him. Jackie was dumb like a brick and he was drunk when he married her and Brittney... well, you've met her. Tony, he really, wholeheartedly loves you and it's the very first time for him as well to marry out of love.”

Pepper and Happy finished their first dance and the people cheered and applauded. And Tony rose as well. When the music started again he turned to Jen and bowed slightly, like the gentlemen in the old movies, “May I have the pleasure of the next dance, young lady?” he asked and with a smile Jen took his hand.

Tony was a good dancer and Jen smiled when they got admiring glances. She saw Marcus stare at them because Steve asked Caroline for a dance as well and they left him. And she saw Jane dragging Thor to the dance floor and he seemed really uncomfortable right now. 

“I guess, the next dance belongs to someone else,” she smiled and nodded at her father standing beside Marcus and talking to him.

“Yes, I guess you're right.” And they both went to their significant others to ask for a dance.

 

Later that evening Clint and Tony managed to get Pepper and Happy for a few seconds alone.

“Congratulations, Pep,” Tony said and hugged her and then he patted Happy's shoulder. 

“Thanks.” Pepper still smiled even though they could see that she was tired. 

“You two look like you intend to disappear soon and so we thought it's about time for our present.” 

“Tony, please... you...” 

“Yes, I know what you've said but...” He grinned and handed them an envelope. 

“I know that you love that pineapple infested hellhole, also known as Hawaii and we thought you might like this.” 

Pepper opened the envelope and when both of them looked into it she paled. 

“You're totally nuts, Tony.” Happy blurted out when he saw the papers. 

“Yeah, but I always thought everyone knows that.” He shrugged and handed him a set of keys.

“It's the house near my mother's.” 

“Tony, that's...” Pepper started but he interrupted her with a smirk.

“At first I thought about to give you my mother's house...” He started.

“But when we thought about what we've done there...” Clint grinned.

“And when you go there with your children...” Tony added and pretended to shiver.

“Too much information.” Pepper said but smiled at the two of them. 

“But a house in Hawaii... that's too much, Tony.” Happy added.

“See, I told you we should choose the toaster.” Clint slapped Tony's arm. 

“It's not too much. It's a present without return. You have to live with it now.” Tony grinned again.

“Thank you, Tony.” Pepper said and hugged him again. When Happy's brother and his wife approaced to talk to them as well Clint and Tony used their chance to disappear to the bar.

“What do you think, honey,” Tony started and let the ice swirl through his glass, “will anyone notice when we... you know...” He smirked and pointed at the entrance with his chin. Clint turned and looked around. He saw Jane and Thor dance, Jen and Marcus talk to Darcy and her companion, Steve and Caroline sat with Johnny and his girlfriend, Bruce discussed with Hank, Reed and Susan, Natasha was gone as well and Phil spoke with Janet. He turned back and grinned lecherous at his fiancé. 

“No, guess no one will notice.” 

“Good. Come on, then. I want to peel you out of that suit for hours now.” He took Clint's hand and with a last look they left the party.


	39. Pretty please, with cherry on top

“Morning, babe.” Tony heard a playful voice beside him when he opened his eyes. He turned his head and found a smirking archer sitting beside him. 

“Why are you up at...” He didn't know what time it was but it wasn't completely day outside. “... at ass-crack of dawn?” He yawned.

“We have plans for this morning.” Clint grinned and leaned down to kiss Tony's nose. 

“We have?”

“Yes, we have.”

“But it's still dark outside.” Tony said and lifted one brow. Clint kissed his cheek now. 

“You will like it, promise.” He kissed Tony's jaw and now the older man couldn't resist any longer he, reached up and wrapped his arm around Clint's neck and pulled him down for a real kiss. 

“Coffee?” Tony asked then and Clint turned, grabbed the mug on the nightstand and handed it to Tony.

“I thought you'd need that.” He grinned again and Tony couldn't repress a smile himself. 

“Sometimes I start to believe that there was a reason why I fell in love with you.” Tony mumbled around his mug. He drained it with two big gulps and then he scrambled out of the bed, slowly and still yawning but when he wanted to enter the bathroom Clint stopped him.

“You don't need to shower.” He said and Tony lifted one brow.

“Why... but...” 

“We'll do that later.” 

“But I'm allowed to take a leak?” Tony cocked his head and the sarcasm was audible right now.

“Yes, before you pee your pants.” 

“I don't wear pants.” Tony grinned now mischievous and Clint swatted his naked butt. 

“I can see that. Hurry, Jen and Marcus are waiting for us.” 

“Oh, we're not alone?” Tony sounded a little bit disappointed. 

“No. Actually, it was her idea and I liked it.” Clint grinned now. “But I promise when we're back we stay in our hotel room for the rest of the day. Alone.” Tony seemed to deliberate it, then smiled.

“Okay, that sounds... acceptable.” 

“Come on, honey, let's get you dressed.” 

“Yeah, yeah, be right back.” Tony still grinned when he entered the bathroom.

 

His grin disappeared when he saw where he was. 

“You kidding.” He glared at the two Bartons and then at Marcus who stood beside them and didn't know what to do with his hands.

“Nope.” Clint's lip twitched slightly and then he smiled at him.

“You want me to... to...” 

“Yep.” It was Jen who answered now. 

“Are you nuts?” Tony lifted both brows.

“Nope.” Clint shook his head and bit his lip seductively. 

“Okay, this is no joke?” Tony once again tried to complain and looked from Clint to Jen and back.

“Yep.” The girl grinned now.

“And what is with you? You just stand around and don't say anything? Did you know about this? Please tell me that at least one of you agrees with me.” Tony rambled now at Marcus.

“Uhm... actually, sir... I like it to...” He started but Tony interrupted him.

“I knew it. That's a conspiracy. Aliens attacked tonight, kidnapped your originals and replaced them with... really strange versions of you.” 

“Come on, Tony. It will be fun.” Jen said. “Please.” 

“But...”

“Pleeeaase. Pretty please, with cherry on top.” The girl looked at him with the same puppy eyes Clint had perfected and his fiancé stood beside her, held his hand over his mouth and sniggered violently.

“But that's dangerous.” 

“It's not. I've learned it when I was a child and as you can see I'm still alive.” Clint added and Tony just glared at him.

“Tony, pleeeease!” He knew that she usually used that tone to convince her father. And she was successful with it. Clint finally leaned over to Tony and whispered something into his ear and when Jen saw the unholy glee in the older man's eyes she knew that he would do it. 

“Okay, fine.” He sighed and glared at the three of them. “But next time _I_ decide about the entertainment program.” 

“What did you say?” She asked when Tony was out of earshot. And Clint smirked and looked at Jen with the same unholy grin. 

“You don't want to know that.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later Tony found himself on the back of a horse, following Jen and Marcus and already regretting his decision. The beast was dark brown and huge and Tony needed a chair and Clint's help to get onto it. He was never afraid of heights, hell, he flew with an self made suit through the skies, but this was a completely different ball game. The horse swayed when it moved and he clung to the saddle and seemed really miserable right now. 

When the path got broader Clint, who was behind him, led his horse, a pretty skewbald, beside him and searched for his eyes. 

“You okay?” He asked, slightly worried. 

“Yes, it's... swaying.” Tony admitted and clutched the horn.

“Move your ass a little bit and then it should be better.” Clint said and Tony tried it but it was difficult. “Wait.” Clint said, reached over and grabbed the reins to stop the horse. And now Tony could move.

“Everything okay with you two?” Jen asked and came back. 

“Yeah, we're good. You and Marcus can go on if you like. We get along here.” He smiled and Jen turned the horse she had, a black mare, and smiled at Marcus and together they started to gallop ahead. 

“They are really enjoying this.” Tony murmured when he saw the two teenagers on the horses. 

“Yes. It's the only thing Jen learned from one of my ex-wives that she really liked.” When Clint saw Tony's curious glance he added, “Tanya. She was physical therapist and one of the first who used therapeutic horseback riding with her patients. That was the time when... when I was on remand and Jen was with her. She took Jen with her to the stables and there she learned to ride.” 

Tony didn't know what to say. He knew that Clint nearly ended up in jail but he never talked about this time before. He just unclenched his hand from the saddle horn and reached over to take the younger man's hand in his. And Clint smiled at the gesture.

“It's... it's four weeks till we marry.” Clint said after some time they just rode beside each other, holding hands and without Tony complaining. 

“I know.” Tony looked at Clint once more. He was in a strange mood. And then he saw him swallow.

“You should know everything.” Clint turned his head and Tony saw this expression he never could read. 

“Clint, you don't have to...” 

“Yes, I do. You deserve to know everything. No secrets.” 

“Okay.” The sudden earnestness in his voice scared Tony quite a bit and he squeezed the younger man's hand. “But not now. Not when we're in company.” He pointed with his chin in Marcus's direction.

“Right.” Clint nodded. Then he looked once again at Tony. “The next three weeks I promise... no.. I swear to answer all of your questions. You can ask me whatever you want and I will answer it. No excuses, no 'classified', no embarrassment. And then you can decide if you still want to marry me.” 

“Clint, why wouldn't I...” 

“Please, Tony. I don't want a relationship built on lies or on secrets.” 

“Okay. But I have one condition.” He said and stopped his horse.

“Tony, I...” 

“Please, hear me out. One condition. You get the same deal. Whatever you ask me I will answer, completely honest.” 

“Deal.” Clint smiled at him, then he leaned over and brushed his lips against Tony's. 

“Okay... and now... how long do we have to do this,” he gestured at the horse, “because I remember clearly you promising me something about riding in the bedroom when we're done here.” 

“Kinky bastard,” Clint grinned and spurred his horse to speed up and Tony yelped when his mare followed closely.


	40. We're just talking

“I can ask you everything?” Tony asked this evening when they laid in their bed.

“Everything,” Clint confirmed.

“If I would ask you how many people you've killed...” 

“... then I would say sixty-four assassinations and two-hundred-and-fourty-five in action.” 

“You count?” Tony looked at him with a strange expression.

“No, but Shield counts and sometimes I look into my file. Well, they apparently don't count aliens or creatures or crazy bots and stuff like this.” 

“Your first wife, Jen's mom... what was she like? When you found out about Jen...” Tony drew patterns with his finger on Clint's skin and watched him closely.

“Laura? She was cute at first. When I met her she told me she's eighteen and I said me too. She was... fascinated by the whole travel around the country and do shows and live in a trailer stuff. Her father was pastor and she was at home on semester break when our circus stopped there. It was never the true love and to have sex with me was her way of rebellion, I guess. That she got pregnant... well, we both didn't expect it. She said she's on the pill and I was careless. Luckily I've never caught anything, no STD's, no HIV or shit like that. I met her a few times as long as we were in town and then, when we moved on, I've lost contact. Two years later she found us... me... and that was the first time I've seen Jen. God, she was such a cute little baby. At first I didn't believe her. I was eighteen and now I should be father? But she had the same birthmark as me, as my brother, as my father had. I've wanted to do the right thing and... and I married her. I wanted to find a _real_ job but Laura had already her degree and I was a circus kid and high school dropout. It was a desaster. And... to live with her all day it was... I don't know... she was a real louse. She always said it was my fault that her life was destroyed. I mean, I could live with her insulting me but then she let it out on Jen and she was just a baby. God, I've never told her how her mother really was.” 

“Did she do anything?” Tony asked because he got a really bad feeling and when Clint nodded he closed his eyes.

“I was younger than her, she never really took me serious. Sometimes when she had a really bad day she... she even...” Clint stopped and licked his lips. Tony could see him blush.

“Did she beat you?” He asked quietly and Clint finally nodded after a few seconds. 

“Oh god, Clint... why...” 

“Because of Jen. She deserved a family. But after a while I realized Laura was far from being family. That's why I wanted sole custody for her. Please, Tony, promise me one thing, don't tell Jen about this. It's... I couldn't live with... you know...” 

“I won't tell her.” Tony said and Clint leaned over to him and kissed him. 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“How did you end up with the dumb one?”

“Jackie,” Clint grinned. “That was an accident. I was on a mission in Vegas and when I was done I got a few days leave. Jen was with Agent Torres, she always took care of her when I was on missions. Felisa has three children herself and the middle one, Javier, is only half a year younger than Jen. They were like siblings and she liked to be there. I was in Vegas, Jen was well provided for, I had five days leave and there were many casinos. And they sell booze there.” 

“So, you married her while you've been drunk.” Tony giggled.

“Yes. And hey, we at least managed to stay together for half a year. But like Jen said, she was dumb as a brick. Sometimes you've _seen_ that she was too lazy to think.” Tony turned and furrowed his brows.

“Example? One day I walked through the apartment with a clothes basket in my hand, collecting the dirty laundry. The laundry room was in the basement of our apartment building. Okay, I went to the door, she looked at me and asked where I'm going. She didn't even bother to use her brain. And I always thought the dirty laundry could be a good guess.” Clint shook his head while Tony laughed his ass off.

“Believe me, it wasn't funny. Suddenly I had two children to take care of. Jen really is right, if you would throw all of my exes from a roof Jackie would have to ask for directions.” 

“You're my hero,” Tony grinned and kissed Clint's nose. He moved upwards and leaned his back against the headboard and placed Clint between his legs, his back against Tony's chest and his head under Tony's chin. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's chest and moved his hands over his naked skin teasingly. Tony could feel Clint's regular breathing and Clint's hands on his legs.

“Why have you been in jail?” he finally asked and Clint stopped for a second before he licked his lips. 

“Because I tried to kill my brother.” Tony, who felt him tense up, kissed his temple and placed his hands reassuringly on his shoulders.

“What happened?” he asked quietly and Clint reached up to take one of his hands. He placed it on the ugly scar he had over his stomach.

“You know, that I worked as contract killer.” Clint said and Tony nodded.

“We worked together with Trick Shot at first but... He tried to kill me. Stabbed me. Left me back in an alley, bleeding. He and Trick Shot... they betrayed me, tried to kill me. I barely made it. Phil found me and saved me.” 

“What about your brother?” Tony caressed the scar and Clint's hand was still on his.

“He's in jail. He got arrested a few years later for armed robbery. I've visited him once. He said there's only one thing he regrets. That he failed killing me.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Tony, Jen asked me to meet him.” Clint turned his head and looked up to his fiancé. “She... she wants to meet him. She said after all he's family but, Tony, I don't want her to meet him.” He licked over his lips. “He... he threatened to harm her when he left me in the alley with a knife in my stomach. But I promised her to talk to him.” 

“Do you want me to accompany you?” Tony's hand stroked over Clint's chest and _accidentally_ brushed his nipple.

“You would do that?” Clint wriggled out of Tony's grip and turned around, sat on his calves and looked at Tony very earnestly.

“Of course I would do that.” Tony shook his head slightly, his brows furrowed. And then he saw Clint smile and the younger man moved up to him and sat on Tony's lap, one leg folded on each side, their chests touching, their cocks brushing at each others and their faces only a few inches apart.

“Did I tell you that I love you in the last time?” he breathed. Tony smiled and placed his hands on Clint's waist. 

“Hmmm... not in the last hour.” He leaned forward and caught Clint's lips with his, nibbled at the lower lip and kissed him fervently. Clint threaded his arms under Tony's and kissed him back, passionately and moaning.

“I love you.” He whispered and the older man shivered when he felt the warm breath on his ear. Tony's hands moved from his waist to Clint's back and then down to his ass and the archer chuckled slightly. But when Tony's finger opened his cleft he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Tony's neck.

“I want you in me,” he murmured and felt something twitch with interest between his legs. 

“Oh boy.” Tony smiled, caught his lips in another demanding kiss but his finger already massaged Clint's pucker and the younger man moaned into his mouth. He fumbled for the lube and poured a good amount on his hand, wetted his finger and finally breached Clint's hole.

“Yes,” Clint hissed and bit Tony's lip slightly. Their tongues struggled for dominance while Tony added a second finger to Clint's tight channel. He scissored his fingers and when he brushed his prostate he felt him twitch.

“Tony,” he groaned and caught Tony's lips in another kiss. Tony hat lubed up his dick already and lifted Clint's hips a bit. When he impaled the younger man on his cock Clint moaned and threw his head back, bared his throat and Tony placed a kiss on it. 

Clint lowered himself down till Tony was balls deep in him, leaned forward to wrap his arms around Tony's torso before he started to move, slight up and down and circling movements with his pelvis, his cock and his balls trapped between their bodies and the friction was exquisite. Tony placed his hands on his waist but their lips stayed locked, their tongues touched each other and they both moaned. Tony felt the wetness of Clint's precum on his belly and moved his hands back to Clint's ass cheeks, spread them while the younger man rode his cock. They both took their time and moved slow but steady and Tony's dick hit Clint's prostate with every stroke and he could feel the pleasure sweep through the younger man through their locked lips and he himself felt an orgasm slowly well up.

Clint held Tony's head and kissed him when he finally came, his semen spurted between their bodies and when he clenched his channel he shoved Tony over the edge as well and they both moaned into their mouths but still stayed locked together. Tony shot his load into his fiancé's body wrapped his arms tight around Clint and pressed him against his own body. 

“I love you,” he murmured and the younger man groaned approvingly. 

“I wish we could stay here forever, doing nothing more than to be together,” he said after a while and Tony chuckled.

“We can do that if you want to. One word from you...” Tony chuckled slightly and Clint moaned when he finally moved to the side and Tony's cock slid out of his body.

“As tempting as this is...” Clint started and leaned over to the nightstand to grab the slightly sticky towel – they already had used it a few times this afternoon but they both didn't want to leave the bed to get a clean one – and started to wipe away the mess they left on themselves. He put the towel back and settled himself against Tony once again. “... I think if we really would do this we'd die really soon because none of us would've any living brain cell left.”

“Entirely possible,” Tony nodded grinning, his hand on Clint's chest and toying with one nipple. “But when we're too old to be _superheroes_ consider it a plan for our future. You know, when we don't have to babysit our grandchildren.” Tony chuckled and Clint smiled. He really liked idea to grow old with Tony, to have grandchildren. 

“Yes, when we're too old to be superheroes then we do nothing more than to stay in bed the whole day and talk and fuck our brains out. As long as our grandchildren don't need us.”

“We buy the family size packages of lube and viagra,” Tony's hand stroked Clint's abs and the younger man chuckled. 

They stayed quiet for some time, just enjoyed each others company till Tony finally broke the silence.

“I can ask everything?” He asked once again.

“Everything.” Clint confirmed and swallowed slightly. 

“What happened in Budapest?” The archer closed his eyes and chuckled. 

“You know that this is classified and...” he started and Tony interrupted him.

“... and you can't talk about it.” 

“No, I've told you, no secrets, no classified, no nothing. But that means that _you_ can't talk about it afterwards. Ever.” 

“Okay, I can live with that.” Tony nodded and smiled when Clint took his hand and led it to two scars on his left side. 

“That's where I got these. Budapest. Nice city, by the way.” He sighed. “It was the first mission with Natasha after I'd brought her to Shield and at first it went really smooth. But then, on the second day everything went south...”


	41. Sounds a lot like family

The next few days went by in a blur. So many things happened all at once. The trial against Brittney started and Clint had to be there. And as often as possible Tony accompanied him. It was not easy for him to see the woman he was married to once, the woman who had kidnapped him, who had tried to kidnap his daughter. But he didn't back out either.

In the evenings Clint and Jen were on the range, her trainings camp would start soon and she wanted to get into the team more than everything. 

And then they had to deal with their upcoming marriage. Alfredo came this afternoon with their suits. Clint just stood in the living room, his suit on and with the old man crouching around his feet to fiddle with the legs of the pants when Jen came in, threw her bow onto the couch, the quiver beside it and flopped onto an armchair angrily. 

“I don't go to the workshop,” she stated. It was not for the first time. She wanted to quit at least thrice a day and Clint sighed. 

“What's the problem this time?” He asked and Tony, who read some papers his lawyers had sent, snickered into his fist. Alfredo was done with his suit and so he sat at the couch and had already opened the envelope Pearson Hardman had sent. 

“Not funny, Tony. Not funny at all. I'm not good enough. That's the problem,” she snapped and Clint rolled his eyes.

“Why? Did you miss a target for a few millimeters?” he asked and the teenager shoot an angry glare in his direction.

“Twice, okay! I've missed twice!” She hit the armrest and grumbled something unintelligible into her chin. 

“Babe, you're good enough to get an invitation. And they _know_ that you're not perfect otherwise they wouldn't have invited you to the workshop but recruited right away for the team. They know, that you still have to train.” 

“But when they hear that _you_ are my father then...” she wailed and folded her arms in front of her chest.

“... then they know that they will get a good archer who still needs to practice. You're sixteen and really good,” Clint said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“When you've been fourteen...” she started but Clint interrupted her immediately.

“That was different.” 

“But...” Tony looked from Clint to Jen and followed their discussion with furrowed brows.

“Do you really want me to use Trick Shot's ideas of proper motivation?” He asked and he had an edge in his voice Tony had never heard before. At least not while talking to his daughter.

“No. No, I... sorry, Dad.” Jen said and then she huffed and laid her head on the backrest of the couch. “But I'm really not good enough.” 

Clint looked down to where Alfredo just fumbled at the left pant leg with some needles. He threw a glance to Tony and the older man understood. He rose and sat down beside Jen and when she looked up, a brow raised, he placed an arm around her shoulders.

“Talk to me,” he said and Jen bit her lip for a few seconds before she huffed again. 

“You've been to college with fifteen, he's been world's greatest marksman with fourteen,” Jen pointed with her chin at Clint. “And I'm sixteen and I... I have nothing to show at all.” 

“Oh god, Jen, this is not a competition. You have nothing to show? What about having the most amazing dad you could imagine?” Tony asked and Clint blushed slightly. “What about being the coolest teenage I've met? After all what happened with your mom leaving you behind and your dad working for Shield you're an amazing strong person, you're really good with your bow and you're good at school. You have friends and a family who love you and you say this is nothing?” 

“No, god, no. That wasn't what I wanted to say but...” She gestured vaguely with her hands and Tony grabbed one of them.

“Jen, you don't _need_ to prove yourself. Do you know how many people are good enough to get an invitation to this trainings camp?”

“Not too many I guess,” she said and sighed.

“No, not really. And you are one of them. And we, Clint and me, we _know_ that you are really good and we _know_ that they will take you. Yes, your dad was world's greatest marksman with fourteen but at what cost? I went to college with fifteen... but at what cost?”

“Damn! I hate you,” she grumbled. “With you one can't mope around in peace.” Tony chuckled and kissed her temple. 

“Okay now?” 

“Yeah, okay now. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up my perfectionism,” she added but now with a slight smile on her face. 

“Oh, by the way,” Tony turned now to look at Clint and then back at Jen. “I've a few papers from my lawyers there. It's about...” Tony swallowed. “It's about the name. You know. After...” 

“Uhm... I've thought about it,” Clint said and he really blushed. Alfredo was done with his pants and he stood behind him, doing _things_ with the jacket now. 

“Okay.” Jen took Tony's hand who seemed a little bit nervous. 

“If it's okay with you... I'd like to go by Stark.” 

“Really?” Tony croaked, cleared his throat and tried it again. “I mean, really? You would take my name?” 

“Of course. I want the whole world to know that... that I'm yours.” Tony's face lit up but Jen slapped her hands over her ears.

“Oh god,” she groaned theatrically. “I don't need to hear that.” 

“Really?” Tony repeated and when the tailor saw him approaching he cleared his throat and went to the bag he had put on one of the counters. 

“Really.” Clint confirmed and placed one hand on Tony's waist when he was close enough. 

“Ah! I'm going to go blind,” Jen wailed mockingly and left the living room hastily. 

“You know, if we were alone right now I'd throw you over the nearest surface and would fuck you senseless,” Tony whispered in Clint's ear and the younger man blushed violently and looked in Alfredo's direction. 

“I'd like that,” he whispered back and kissed Tony, slow and sensual. 

“I leave you two alone now,” Tony said when they parted and nodded at Alfredo. “There's something I need to do in my workshop. When you're done, Alfredo, let me know if you want to stay in our guest apartment or if you want to fly home right then.” 

“I can tell you right now, Mr. Stark. I need to fly home, my granddaughter is going to deliver her baby soon and I want to be there.” The old man smiled and Tony nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait... fly home? Uhm... where is your home?” Clint asked curious now.

“Milano,” the tailor smiled when he saw Clint's eyes go wide.

“Uhm... and I guess you don't mean Milano, Texas?”

“No, I mean Milano in Italy.” 

_That could explain the heavy accent,_ Clint thought but then he looked at Tony.

“You have a tailor from Milan to make our suits?” 

“Of course. Only the best,” he grinned and Alfredo looked pleased. “He made all my suits, except one but that one isn't of fabric.” 

“You're impossible, Tony,” Clint shook his head and the genius grinned and went to the elevator but then he stopped and turned around once more.

“There's a Milano in Texas?” He asked and lifted one brow.

“Yes, that's where Johnny Horton died.” 

“Who the fuck is Johnny Horton?” Tony frowned.

“Country and rockabilly singer. Died 1960 in Milano, Texas. You've ever seen John Wayne's North to Alaska? He sang the song with the same name.” 

“Why the hell do you know something like this?” He cocked his head and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“There were two things Trick Shot knew. How to shoot a bow and every John Wayne movie by heart. And sometimes he took us, me and Barney, to the movies when we had time and they showed a John Wayne movie.” 

Tony smiled and shook his head but he mouthed 'love you' before he left.

 

 

When he wanted to enter his workshop he found Jen sitting in front of the door and waiting.

“Hey,” she said when he lifted a brow. 

“You've been waiting for me?” he asked and the girl nodded.

“Yes.” She entered behind Tony and sat down on a workbench.

“Everything okay?” Tony rummaged through one of the tool boxes but when she didn't answer he looked up.

“Yes.” She finally said and pulled one leg up to her body and wrapped her arm around it. But when Tony lifted his brow again she shrugged. 

“Okay, what's wrong?” 

“Would it... can I... would it be okay... I mean... if you and dad are okay with it... would it be okay if I keep Barton as middle name?” Tony stopped in motion and looked up at her. 

“Oh god, Jen, of course it is okay.” He sighed with relief. That wasn't what he had expected.

“I mean, dad will change his name but... but I at least would want to keep it as middle name.”

“Jen, you can do whatever makes you comfortable. You don't have to change your name at all if you don't want to.” 

“No... that's not it. I... I know that dad doesn't cling to it and he only has bad memories with his family but... but I don't. It's my dad's name and... and I want to keep it. But I also want to... you know... have your name... and his new name.” 

“And by the way, Jennifer Barton Stark sounds pretty cool,” Tony smiled when he saw Jen's uncertain expression. 

“Yes, that's true,” she smiled now. “So, you're okay with it?” Tony nodded and went over to her to hug her.

“I'm totally and completely okay with it.”

“Thanks... pops,” she grinned and hopped down from the workbench. But then, when she had left, he couldn't repress the grin on his face. _Tony and Clint Stark and Jennifer Barton Stark. Sounds a lot like family._


	42. There's someone who needs your help

Nick Fury threw the receiver back onto the phone, sighed and leaned forward, placed his face into his hands and breathed a few times to calm down. Just what he needed: more problems.  
“Hill!” he yelled and waited for the woman to enter his _office_ on the helicarrier. 

“Sir?” She stood in the door jamb and lifted a brow.

“I need to leave for a few hours, you're in charge. And I need a jet.” 

“Yes, sir,” she nodded and left and Fury could hear her instruct other agents, working in the command center. 

“Fuck!” he cursed again and was halfway out of his office when it hit him. He _had_ an option. They won't like it but... that wasn't his problem, was it? With a grin that made a few junior agents jump out of his way he left the command center and went to the flight deck where a quinjet was already waiting for him. The moment he entered the aircraft the pilot closed the hatch and took off. Next stop: New York City.

 

 

When Fury walked down the corridor he already could see the boy. He sat in the waiting area, something clutched tight to his body and a blonde girl was beside him. A woman, about forty, small but tough looking in a cheap business suit talked to one of the nurses. She saw him and came over to him.

“Are you Colonel Fury?” she asked and looked at him disapprovingly. He lifted his brow and tried to repress a tiny smirk. That woman really had a backbone. No one for a long time had talked to him like she just did.

“Yes, that's me,” he nodded and cocked his head when she folded her arms in front of her chest.

“I really don't know why your organization is involved in this. This is clearly a case for...” 

“Mrs...” Fury started and tried to remember her name.

“Alberts. Ms. Fiona Alberts,” she introduced herself.

“Ms. Alberts. I go along with you that this is usually your responsibility. But this is not a regular case.” He finally couldn't hold back the tiny smirk any longer when he saw her face go dark.

“Why the hell does a paramilitary organization like yours...”

“Paramilitary? Ms. Alberts, I don't know what you've heard of Shield but...”

“It's not what I've heard. Everyone has _seen_ it, Colonel. And now I ask you why you think that in Peter Parker's case Shield is responsible?” 

“That's classified.” He loved it. He really loved to say this. Whenever someone annoys him he could say 'classified' and that was it. Usually.

“Classified? You kidding, right? Peter Parker is just a boy who lost his last living relative and if you think you can bullshit me with your classified nonsense then you're on the wrong track.” Her face was deep red, she tapped angrily with her foot on the floor and the nurses looked worried in their direction. 

“Listen, ma'am. I don't have to tell you anything. But for the sake of peace and quiet, it's because of Peter's parents. They worked on classified stuff and it's quite possible that the boy knows about it. And that's why this is our show. I can assure you that we'll provide for his wellbeing.”

“We're not done, Colonel. This will have consequences.” She glared at him and Fury nodded.

“Fair enough.” He looked at her for a long moment but finally she gave in and stepped aside to let him to the boy. 

The girl looked up first when she heard him approach. If he had wanted to no one would've heard him but he didn't want to scare them. 

“Peter Parker?” he asked and finally the boy looked up as well. Fury could see that he had red rimmed eyes and clutched some piece of fabric tight to his chest.

“I'm Director Nick Fury of Shield. May I offer you my sincere condolences?” he said quietly and the girl rose. 

“Gwen?” Peter looked at her and reached for her but she smiled and cupped his face. 

“I don't go away. I'm just outside and get something to drink for you, okay?” she said and finally he nodded. Fury smiled at her thankfully but he was pretty sure that scared the living shit out of her because she hurried out of the waiting area as fast as possible.

“It... it was an accident. Some drunkard run her over and disappeared,” he looked at the fabric, a jacket as Fury recognized now and he could see the blood stains on it. “If he had stayed she could be alive. She bled out because of some... some coward... The police caught him and he said he thought it was a dog.” 

Fury sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry, Peter.”

“Who are you again?” the boy asked and furrowed his brows. 

“Nick Fury. I'm the director of Shield.” 

“Shield? Aren't you these guys with the Loki and Chitauri thing?” 

“Yes, that's us. Peter, I know this is the wrong time but... but we know who and what you are.” The boy's head snapped up and he stared at Fury wide eyed. “Don't worry, we're not the police. I'm here because you need help right now and we can help you.”

“I don't need anyone. I'm old enough to take care of myself,” Peter mumbled and clutched the bloody jacket against his chest again.

“I'm pretty sure you can. But you're sixteen and you don't want to go into foster care, do you? I just scared your social worker away.” Fury saw a tiny shrug and smiled at him. 

“And about...”

“The spider? Don't worry. They guys I will bring you to will understand.” 

“What about Aunt May? I... I have to decide so many things now and... and...” he gestured vaguely in a direction. 

“I know and we'll help you. But for now would you please come with me?” Peter looked at the entrance and saw the blonde girl. Apparently she had heard the last sentences because she nodded at him.

“It's okay. I'll call you tomorrow.” She said and handed him a can with soda and Peter held it and looked at it as if he had no clue what to do with it. When Fury pointed at the elevator Peter followed him mechanically, the bloody jacket and the closed soda can still in his hands. 

 

 

It was awful. Since Pepper was on her honeymoon and he had to take care of SI himself he had to be in his office more often and he didn't see Clint as much as he wanted to. And when he was back his fiancé was on the range together with Jen. She had only one week before she flew to her trainings camp. 

He just came home this evening after a very long and very boring board meeting, threw his jacket on the couch when he saw a bottle of champagne on the table in the dining room and two glasses.

“Jarvis? There's a bottle of champagne in the dining room.” 

“Yes, sir. Agent Barton put it there. I've already told him that you're back.” 

When he heard the elevator he smiled and turned around, “Hey babe, you're...” he stopped, looked at Fury and the boy beside him and frowned. “... not the person I've expected.”

“Save your breath, Stark. I need to talk to you and Barton. He here?” 

“On his way.” Tony looked curiously at the boy. Fury just opened his mouth when they heard the door open and Clint came in with Jen in tow.

“... impossible! I don't know how you can...” she wailed but when she saw Tony, Fury and an unknown boy she stopped and closed her mouth. 

“I need to talk to you two,” Fury pointed at Clint and Tony and the two men shared glances. Tony shrugged. He was pretty sure that neither of them had fucked anything up and so they both were clueless. “Peter, you can wait here,” Fury said and pointed at the living room where Jen just unstrung her bow and placed it in her bow case.

The three men went out onto the deck and Clint hopped onto the railing to sit there and then he pulled Tony up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Fury had to bite his lip for a second to not groan theatrically. 

“Okay, shoot,” the genius said and took one of Clint's hands.

“The boy in there... that's Peter Parker. His parents died some years ago and he lived with his aunt and uncle. Last year his uncle got shot and this morning a drunkard run over his aunt.”

“Wow, that sucks,” Clint said and furrowed his brows. 

“Yes, you can say that. I need a place for him to stay. And you two are perfect.”

“You kidding?” Tony blurted out but when he saw Fury lift his brow he added, “I mean, why us?”

“Because one of you works for me and I can give him an order, but that would be my last resort. I'm not sure how much you've heard about that guy in his red and blue suit, swinging around in the city and solving crimes...” he started.

“Spider-Man?” Clint interrupted him and Tony felt him go tense.

“Yes, that's what they call him.” Fury said and then turned to look into the penthouse through the windows. “He's Spider-Man.” 

“That... that kid is... is Spider-Man?” Clint stared at Peter, sitting in their living room and talking to Jen. 

“Are you sure? I mean, how do you know that he's... Spider-Man?” Tony asked and furrowed his brows. 

“Because we're Shield. It's our job to know.” Fury grinned.

“Uhm... but you know that we're going to marry in two weeks. I mean, we don't have the time to... to take care of a boy who just had lost the last remains of his family.” 

“I'm well aware of it, Mr. Stark. And believe me, if I had options I wouldn't stand here right now. But I can't let him get into the foster system and I can't let him live alone. He's sixteen for fuck's sake, he needs someone who can take care of him and who'd be more qualified than two Avengers with the whole team to back you up? You, Agent Barton, are a father and you know what to do with a sixteen years old teenager. Oh, and the fact that both of you have a similar background could be helpful as well.”

“No one really knows what to do with a sixteen years old teenager since shooting them is illegal,” Clint muttered quietly but when he saw Fury's glance he shut his mouth, made a gesture as if he would lock it and throw the key away.

“It's just for a few days, maybe a few weeks till we can find a proper solution,” Fury added with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Okay, fine. Just a few weeks,” Tony finally huffed and Clint squeezed his hands slightly. 

 

 

“I need to talk to you two,” Fury said and Jen went to the living room. She had her bow case there and started to unstring her bow. Her father and Tony went out onto the deck with Director Fury. 

“Hey,” the boy who came with the director entered the living room and looked a little bit lost. 

“Hey,” she said and smiled. 

“Is that your bow?” he asked and pointed at he case and Jen nodded. 

“Yes.” She waited a few seconds but he stayed quiet. “I'm Jennifer, by the way. Jen, if you want to. Everyone calls me Jen.” 

“Peter.” He looked around and she saw that he held a bloody jacket and an unopened can of soda in his hands. 

“You okay, Peter? You want to sit down?” Jen asked and the boy nodded and took a seat on the couch. She put her bow case into the same locker Clint's was in and locked it before she went back to the living room and sat down on the couch as well.

“So, why are you here?” Jen asked and Peter looked at her.

“My aunt died. Director Fury said I have to stay here,” he mumbled and Jen slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god, I'm sorry, Peter.” 

“Are you... why are you here?” he suddenly asked and Jen lifted a brow. 

“I live here,” she smiled carefully. “With my dad...” she added and then corrected herself, “Dads.” She pointed at Clint and Tony. 

“They both are your dads?” Peter looked at her and frowned. 

“Yes. Clint is my biological father and since today Tony is my adoptive father.” She pointed at the two men to indicate which one she was talking about. 

“That's Tony Stark?” Peter asked and seemed confused.

“Yes,” Jen confirmed and looked at the still unopened can of soda in his hand. “Do you want a glass or a straw?” she asked and pointed at the can.

“What? No. I'm fine.” Jen furrowed her brows. He definitely wasn't okay but he had lost his aunt and she could understand that he was pretty out of it. 

“What about your parents?” She asked and Peter looked at his hands and the bloody jacket now.

“They are dead. Like my uncle and now Aunt May,” he swallowed and Jen saw that he tried to withhold tears.

“Oh my, sorry, I didn't want to...” she started but then Peter shook his head.

“It's okay. You didn't know.” 

This moment the three men came in from the deck and Fury nodded at Peter.

“Peter, these two are Tony Stark and Clint Barton. They said you can stay here with them. I've sent an agent to get your stuff. He will be here tomorrow. Until then Mr. Stark had said he can provide you with everything you might need.” Tony nodded short. 

“Okay,” Peter said and looked curious at the two men. 

“I have to go back now,” Fury said and disappeared in an instant. 

“Uhm... hi,” Tony said and smiled. He and Clint sat down on the huge couch as well. 

“I know it's pretty awkward for all of us. Uhm... if you need something, let us know.” Peter nodded. “You hungry?” Peter shook his head. 

“Guys,” Jen threw in. “I think it's better when Peter and I go down to our apartment now. It was a long day and... you don't mind if he takes your room, dad?” 

“No, not at all.” Clint shook his head and Jen rose. She held her hand out for Peter. At first he looked at it but then he took it and she led him to the elevator. 

“I'll show you everything,” she said to the boy and they both left the penthouse. 

Clint leaned back, huffed and stared at the ceiling.

“Fuck,” he heard Tony mutter beside him and he leaned back as well. 

“Poor boy.” Clint turned his head and cupped Tony's face with one hand. “That wasn't what I had in mind for this evening?” He leaned over for a tiny kiss.

“Why? Is there something I need to know?” Tony asked, his brows furrowed.

Clint rose, went to the dining room and fetched the bottle of champagne and the glasses. He opened it, filled both glasses and handed one to Tony who took it without hesitation.

“We've got the papers, Tony.” Clint clinked his glass against Tony's. “Congratulations. You're officially Jen's father now.”


	43. Don't let them intimidate you

Jen drove with Peter down to the apartment she had shared with Clint. But since he and Tony are engaged he rarely came down. Currently the apartment was hers. Well, and Fae's. 

“That's dad's room. Don't worry, he didn't use it for... I don't know... ages,” she said when Jen showed Peter the empty room. “There's a bathroom through that door.” She pointed in the direction, “If you need something, my room is over there.” She showed him her door. “Or you can ask Jarvis.” 

“Jarvis?” Peter was confused.

“Oh, they didn't tell you? Jarvis is an AI and according to Tony the master of the house. Jarvis, this is Peter Parker. He'll stay here some time,” 

“Good evening, Mr. Parker,” the AI answered and Peter looked around. 

“Uhm... good evening.” 

“As mentioned previously, Mr. Parker, if there's anything you need just let me know.” 

“Uhm... okay. You can call me Peter,” the boy said and Jen grinned. 

“That won't work. Since we moved in I try to convince him to call me Jen. He still refuses.” 

“Of course, Ms. Barton Stark.” Jen rolled her eyes. 

“You okay?” She asked Peter once again and after a few seconds he nodded and went into the empty bedroom.

“Jarvis, please let me know if something is wrong with him,” Jen said quietly when she was in her room. She really worried about Peter. 

“Certainly Ms. Barton Stark.” Sometimes she thought Jarvis did it just to annoy her. In her room she found Fae on her bed and the cat meowed accusingly when Jen flopped down beside her. She petted the tiny furball while she took her phone to call Bethany. There was a lot to tell her.

 

 

It was only a few hours since he got the call that he should come to the hospital but so much had happened in these hours. He was completely alone now. His last living relative died today because some drunkard couldn't take a cab. A guy in a coat pulled him out of his home and drove him to Tony Stark of all people. And now Peter was in Clint Barton's – Hawkeye's – bedroom and stared at the bed, unsure what to do. He still had Aunt May's bloody jacket and the can of soda Gwen had fetched him in his hand. 

The coat guy... what was his name? Fury, right. He had said he had to stay here. At least for a few weeks. Peter wasn't sure that it was a good idea. He knew that he was Spider-Man. But how? How could he know? He was always so careful, wasn't he? How could they know? He said, they are Shield, whatever that meant, but he said it's their job to know something like that.   
Carefully he sat down on the bed. He was dead tired and he felt as if someone had sucked all his strength out of him and he yawned. He placed the can on the nightstand and lay down. The bed was really comfortable he had to admit. With the jacket still clutched to his chest he turned to his side and stared out of the huge windows. It was a phenomenal view over New York, one he only had when he was out in his costume, sitting on one of the buildings. 

He should've told Aunt May. She always suspected him to do something probably illegal and... well... she was right. He had taken the law in his own hands so often. He should've told her that he tried to find Uncle Ben's killer. He should've told her... so many other things as well. That he loved her, that he was grateful to have her, that he will miss her. He felt a tear run over his face and finally he couldn't hold back any longer and with violent sobs he cried into the cushion and the bloody jacket. He was alone now. Completely alone. He didn't realize that he fell asleep somehow, he just woke with a start when he felt something soft and furry touching his face. He scrambled back. Why didn't his _spider-sense_ didn't alarm him? But when he looked down he looked at a tiny three-colored kitten, purring and meowing now. 

“Who are you, little one?” he asked and lifted his brow but the cat only meowed once again. When he started to pet it, it purred even louder and climbed onto his legs. He turned to the door and saw that it was ajar. Apparently he hadn't closed it. With the cat on his chest he lay down once more and the tiny animal curled up and started to sleep on him. 

“Okay, then we have it your way,” he murmured and closed his eyes, one hand absentmindedly still petting the cat till he fell asleep again. 

 

 

Jen woke the next morning and found her door open. But she was pretty sure that she had closed it. Why was her door open? She looked around and was alone. Where was Fae? 

“Fae?” she called but the cat didn't answer. Usually, when someone called her, she meowed. Jen rose and looked around but there was no cat in her room. She went to the corridor and found her dad's door ajar as well. With furrowed brows she looked through the gap and saw Peter still in his clothes on the bed and Fae on his chest, both sound asleep. With a smile went back to her room to grab a shower before she would head to the communal floor for some breakfast. 

When she just toweled herself dry she heard Jarvis' voice. “Ms. Barton Stark? Mr. Parker wants to talk to you.” 

“I'm ready in a few,” she said and put on her clothes. Two minutes later she knocked at the door to the bedroom Peter had slept in.

“Hey,” he greeted, Fae still on his lap. “Is that your kitten?” he asked and pointed at the purring furball.

“Yes, that's Fae. Did you let her out? She slept in my room last night.” 

“No, I thought you let her into this room,” Peter furrowed his brows. 

“Excuse me for the interruption,” Jarvis threw in. “But apparently the cat is able to open the doors herself.”

“What?” Both teenagers asked at the same moment and looked at the sleeping kitten. There was a TV in the bedroom and it went on this moment. They could see the corridor. Suddenly the door handle to Jen's room started to waggle and after a few times the door swung open and the cat strolled into the corridor. It scratched at the other door but when no one opened it jumped onto the handle and after a few tries the door was open and Fae walked in the other bedroom. 

“She often does that. I've thought you know, Ms. Barton Stark.” 

“Hmm, and I've wondered if I hadn't closed the door properly all the time,” Jen muttered.

“Guess you should built in cat doors,” Peter suggested and petted the kitten.

“I'm sorry, I hope she hadn't disturbed you.” 

“No. No, it was okay.” 

They heard the apartment door and then Clint's voice. He always announced himself when he entered, he didn't want to startle someone with his silent approach. 

“Jen? Peter? You awake?” he asked when he came over to the bedrooms. 

“We're here, dad,” Jen said and smiled reassuringly at the boy beside her. 

“Hey, good morning.” Clint greeted but when he saw the two teenagers sitting on one bed he lifted his brow. 

“Fae can open doors and sneaked out of my room and slept on Peter,” she explained. 

“Uhm... Peter,” Clint started. “Till your stuff is here I thought you can borrow a few clothes.” He opened his dresser and looked in. “You're my height and if you wear a belt the jeans should do it for one day. And the shirts... well... here's one of Tony's. It should fit.” He handed the items to the boy. “I don't know. It's Saturday and the team usually has breakfast together on Saturdays. Do you want to go down to the communal floor to meet the others? Or do you want to have breakfast here? Or... you do eat breakfast, don't you?” 

The archer seemed a little bit lost. He knew how to act with his daughter but with a boy who just lost his family? It was awkward. Tony was still asleep but Jarvis had told him that Jen and Peter were both awake and so he decided to come down to them. 

“Uhm... If it's okay I would like to grab a shower first but then...” Peter looked at Jen and the girl once again smiled at him. 

“You'll like them. They are completely insane but you'll like them.” 

“It's your choice, Peter. If you don't want to go down you don't have to,” Clint said with his patented Daddy-Clint voice. 

“No, when I have to stay here I eventually have to meet the others, don't I?” Peter looked at Clint and Jen sensed that her dad wanted to talk to the boy alone. So she just grabbed her kitten and vanished.

“Peter, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I know it's an awkward situation for all of us. You don't know us, you just lost your aunt, everything you know is gone and you don't know what to do at all, am I right?” The boy nodded and Clint sat down on the armchair opposite the bed and placed his elbows on his knees. “My parents died when I was a child, Tony's parents died when he was in college... okay, he went to college with fifteen but you know what I mean. Peter, we know what you're going through and we understand when you say 'fuck off, I'm doing it my way'. We really do.” Peter looked at his hands and fiddled with his nails. “All we do is offering our help. If you want to we're here to help you as best as we can. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Peter nodded again and Clint rose, smiled at him and patted his shoulder. 

“Okay,” Clint repeated. “Go, grab your shower. I'll wait in the living room. And if you're up to it you can meet the freak show.” 

Peter rose as well, nodding, and then before Clint could leave he said, “Thanks, Mr. Barton.” 

“Call me Clint,” he answered with a wink and left the bedroom.

 

 

“Did Fury tell you anything about them?” Clint asked when he stepped into the elevator together with Peter. The boy shrugged. 

“He just told me who you are and where I have to stay for now.” 

“Don' t let them intimidate you. They are all human. Okay, well... I'm not entirely sure about Thor, he's at least from another planet. But... they are okay. Really.” Clint smiled and Peter nodded. He looked down at the borrowed clothes. The jeans was a little bit too wide but the shirt fit. 

“I'm meeting the Avengers looking like a beggar,” he mumbled. At least he stopped carrying around the bloody jacket and the can of soda, Clint thought.

When the elevator stopped the archer left the cabin but when Peter didn't follow him he turned around.

“You okay?” he asked and after a few seconds Peter nodded and left the cabin as well. They could hear voices from the breakfast room but when they entered it got quiet. All of them, minus Tony, looked at Clint and Peter and he saw the boy blush.

“Guys, seriously?” Clint couldn't repress and at least Cap had the decency to blush.

“Okay, Avengers, this is Peter Parker. He stays here for now. Peter, these are Steve,” Clint pointed at them, “Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Jane, you already know Jen and somewhere should be a certain genius who promised me to be there.”

“Good morning, Peter,” Bruce said and smiled. Between him and Jen was an empty chair and after a second of deliberation he sat down. Clint went to the kitchen to fetch his mug when he heard Jen's “No coffee before legal age.” He couldn't repress a smirk.

Someone, presumably Steve, had made pancakes and when he came back into the breakfast room he found Tony sitting beside Jane and Peter nibbling on a pancake for decency's sake. Bruce filled his mug with tea and the smell was enticing. Clint looked at his mug with coffee and deliberated if he should give the tea a try as well. But well... coffee! No. He sat down beside Tony and filled his own plate with pancakes. 

After the first few minutes of uncomfortable silence it was Bruce who finally broke it. And after a few seconds the chatter went on. Less noise than usual but at least the awkwardness was gone. Clint didn't hear what they said but Bruce started to speak to Peter and after a few shrugs and nods he finally answered and they talked quietly. 

Tony leaned over to Clint. “Guess he likes Bruce,” he whispered.

“Seems so,” Clint nodded. 

“Honey, I had an idea,” Tony finally said and Clint lifted his brow. 

“Hmm... I guess it's serious, you called me honey.” 

“We're going to marry in two weeks,” Tony took one of Clint's hands and bit his lips slightly, “... and... I've talked to Pepper and Jane and... and Darcy,” he blushed, “What do you think about _no sex till we're married_?”

Clint blinked once, twice and tilted his head. “You... you want to stay chaste till we're married?” 

“Yes. That's what I want,” Tony nodded but he looked a bit unsure now. Clearly he had expected another reaction. 

“Uhm.. okay,” Clint said slowly. 

“If you don't want to...” Tony added but then Clint smiled and shut him up with a kiss.

“No, I'd like that. As long as kissing and cuddling is okay.” 

“Hell, yes. That's more than okay,” and Tony took Clint's face in both hands and kissed him. When he heard someone, Steve, clear his throat both of them looked at the others. 

“You do realize that we're still here, don't you?” the super soldier asked and both, Clint and Tony, grinned. 

“Yes, we know,” Clint said.

“Uhm, Clint, Tony, is it okay when I take Peter with me to my lab?” Bruce asked and Tony tilted his head. 

“Interested in science?” he addressed Peter and the boy nodded. 

“I'm at Midtown Science High School.”

“Really? Cool!” Tony smiled. “If you want to go with Bruce... have fun.” 

Clint waited till both, Peter and Bruce, had left and then he turned to his fiancé.

“You know that it's not the way how parenting works?” Tony resisted to look at Jen, it was enough that he could hear her chuckle. She thought it was hilarious to see Tony in front of Clint's lectures. Usually it's her place.

“Yes, I know. But he needs the distraction.” 

“That's true. But what if...” 

“Uhm... dads? Sorry for interrupting, but I'm at the range. If you can break away some time, you can join me.” 

Clint sighed. “Okay, I'm coming. You take care of Peter?” he asked his fiancé and Tony kissed him again. 

“Dads?” Jane asked when Clint and Jen were gone and Tony's grin was as broad as possible.

“Yes, dads. I'm officially her adoptive father since yesterday,” he leaned back and locked pleased.

“Congratulations, Tony,” Thor slapped his back.

“That's nice,” Steve added. 

“Yes, that's true,” Tony admitted and smiled. That moment his phone beeped. He looked at the display and sighed. “Oh, crap! Sarah! I forgot a meeting!” And with a curse he was gone.


	44. There's one thing to avenge

Peter had his hands in the pockets of the jeans he wore while he followed Bruce into the elevator. 

“Why don't you ask how I feel?” Peter finally asked when they were alone. “Everyone constantly asks me.” 

“That's why I don't ask,” Bruce smiled. “If you want to talk about it, I'm here but I won't bug you.” 

“Thanks... I guess.” 

“So, any plans what to do after High-school?” Bruce asked instead.

“Yes. I wanted to study biophysics.” Peter shrugged and looked at his feet. 

“But? Because that sounds a lot like a but.” 

“But I don't know if I can do it now.” 

“Why not?” Bruce turned to him when the elevator stopped. 

“It's... expensive.” Peter stepped out of the cabin and waited for the older man who followed closely. The floor was divided by a corridor and the walls made of glass. Peter could see two huge labs, one on the left, one on the right. 

“That's Tony's playground,” he said and pointed at the lab on the right. Peter could see a robot in it, doing... stuff.

“What's that?” Peter asked and pointed at Dum-E. 

“That's Dummy. And it seems he's... dusting? I'm not sure.” Bruce furrowed his brows. “Don't tell anyone but even if he's strange sometimes Tony really loves him,” he smiled when he turned away. 

“Okay,” Peter watched the robot a few more seconds but then he followed Bruce who already had opened his own lab. 

“Wow!” Peter breathed when he saw the equipment.

“I know. All the toys. That's one of the reasons why I stayed after... you know... the Loki-incident. Whatever I needed, I named it, Tony bought it. Sounds twisted, I know. But... maybe here I can find a solution for my little problem,” he shrugged when he felt Peter's glance on his back. “So, biophysics, huh?” he turned and looked at the boy behind him.

“Yes, my... my dad was biophysicist and... and I want to continue his work. I have some of his notes and it's... brilliant.” 

“Wait... Parker? Richard Parker? That was your dad?” 

“Yes, you know him?” Peter looked up.

“Not personally. But I know his work.” He went over to the wall with the shelves and Peter could see a few of the books his dad wrote. “It was... inspiring and helpful a few times.” 

“The Hulk... you want to get rid of him?” Peter asked and Bruce sighed and turned. 

“Yes... and no. It's... it's difficult. I know that he helped to defeat the world so many times. On the other hand he's unpredictable, uncontrollable. He destroyed so much...” Bruce liked his lips and sat down on one of the roller stools he head everywhere. “I don't know. To be able to control him would be helpful.” 

“Dr. Connors had the same problem to a certain degree.” Peter wandered through the lab and looked at all the gadgets he had here. 

“Dr. Connors? From Oscorp? That guy who went lizard?” 

“Yes, that guy. You've heard it?” Peter looked over to Bruce.

“It was in the news. We've seen it. You've made it by a hair's breadth.” 

“And I even remembered the eggs,” Peter muttered quietly and Bruce smiled at him. 

“Come on, there's something I want to show you. Future biophysicist, this might be of interest.” Bruce waved him over and activated a file on the screen beside him. Peter looked up, shook his head and then strolled over to look at the screen.

“Wow! Is that...” 

“Yes, it is.” Hulk's DNA. And Peter was so enthusiastic that he forgot his dark thoughts for some time.

 

 

“Dr. Banner, Mr. Parker. Mr. Rogers asked me to remind you that it's time for you to take a break. He said, he has made a few sandwiches and would like you to join him.” Bruce looked up, furrowed his brows and then looked at his watch.

“Oh! Okay, time for a break.” 

“Can we get some coffee?” Peter asked and Bruce shrugged.

“I don't drink coffee but I don't have a problem for you to drink it.” 

“But apparently Clint doesn't like it. What's his problem?” 

“Hmm... good question. I've asked him, he said he doesn't want more caffeine junkies than we already have. He can deny it as long as his daughter – and now you – are underage. And then there's the thing with the aim. You know, shaking hands and all that.” 

“But I don't need to aim at anything. Does Jen needs to aim? I mean, I've seen her with a bow last night.”

“Yes, she's in her school's archery team and invited to a trainings camp to check out new talents for the Olympic team.” Bruce led Peter out of the lab and over to the elevator while talking.

“Really? She's that good?” Peter's eyes went wide. 

“Oh yes, I've been to a tournament once. Give her a few years and she might outclass Clint. That's why she's on the range every spare minute. It starts next week.” 

“Wow.” Peter mumbled when they entered the kitchen where Steve waited for them. It turned out that _a few_ sandwiches in Steve-speak meant enough to feed half a company. 

“How many people do you expect?” Bruce asked and knitted his brows.

“Clint and Jen, Peter, you and me.” 

“Uhm... okay,” Bruce smirked and fetched plates for all of them. Peter heard his phone beeping and looked at it.

“It's... it's Gwen, my girlfriend. I guess she's worried. I'll call her and...” he gestured at his phone and the living room and Bruce finally nodded.

“Sure, okay.” He said and then Clint and Jen came in. She was still complaining about something and Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“One millimeter! It was only one millimeter, Jen. That's... perfect!” 

“No, it's not. It's...” She stopped, looked around and turned to Bruce. “I thought Peter is here?” 

“He's in the living room, calling his girlfriend.” 

“Oh, okay,” Jen flopped down and wanted to complain some more when Clint finally cut her off.

“No, no more of this or I'll take your bow and lock you up in the basement the next four weeks,” he wailed. “You're so good,” 

“But...” Jen tried once again but Clint's raised brow stopped her immediately. They waited for Peter but he didn't come. 

“He said he just wanted to call his girlfriend.” Bruce said and with a sigh Clint rose and went to the living room... to find it empty. He furrowed his brows.

“Peter?” he called but no one answered. “Jarvis, do you know where Peter is?” 

“He went out onto the deck, Agent Barton,” the AI said and Clint cursed.

“Shit!” He hurried to the deck and found it empty. Only Peter's phone lay on one of the chairs. “Shit!” 

Clint glared at the phone and bit his lip but then he took it despite the twitch of conscience. Last incoming call was from Gwen just a few seconds ago. 

“Shit!” he muttered again and hit the dial button. 

“Peter, thank god! why did you...” the voice of a young girl was on the other end and Clint interrupted her.

“Sorry, this is not Peter. My name is Clint and Peter should stay with us but he's gone.” 

“I know, he just quit the call. I... I guess I made a huge mistake. I've told him that they let the guy who killed Peter's aunt out on bail. He quit the call.” 

“Two questions: how do you know that and is the guy already out?” Clint snapped into the phone and he could hear the girl twitch.

“My dad was George Stacy, New York Police Department Captain Stacy. And no, he's not out but they will release him as soon as his bail is paid.” 

“He's at the court house?” Clint was already on his way inside.

“I think so.” 

“Thanks, Gwen, I'll find Peter,” he quit the call without waiting. “Jarvis, I need you to contact Tony, tell him Peter is after the guy who killed his aunt. I'll drive to the court house. Tell the others they can start to eat, we're a bit late,” Clint instructed the AI and hurried to get his stuff. He didn't suit up but he took his bow and quiver with him, just in case.

On his way down to the garage he cursed the elevator for stalling and then he ran to his Ducati and drove as fast as possible to the court house. He was pretty sure that he broke quite a few traffic rules but this was important right now. The moment he dismounted his Ducati he heard Iron Man's repulsors and he saw Tony fly into one of the streets. He let his bow folde while running to the same street but he had his quiver already on his back. People who saw him ran away. After all, he was a guy with a weapon, even if it wasn't ready to shoot yet. 

“... don't deserve to get along! He's a killer for fuck's sake!” he heard a voice, Peter. 

“Come on, please. You're better than him. You won't do this.”

“How do you know? You don't know me after all!” the boy still yelled and when Clint came around the corner he saw Spider-Man sitting on the wall, a guy in a _spider web_ on the other wall and Tony floating between the two of them. The guy had a panicky expression on his face and Clint could understand him... to a certain extent. 

“Would you at least come down to the floor with me? Clint is there.” Iron Man said and Spider-Man looked down. 

“Fuck! I don't want to talk to you two right now. I want to kill this bastard!” the boy spat and tried to go past Tony but he reacted fast and stayed between Peter and his victim. Clint searched for his comm and shoved it into his ear. He tapped it. 

“Tony, can you grab him? I'll stun the guy with an arrow but you have to get Peter.” 

“Okay, do it,” he heard Tony's voice through the comm but not outside the Iron Man suit. But apparently Peter's spider-senses worked really fine. Because the moment Tony moved forward Peter tried to flee. Clint shot a tranquilizer arrow at the guy and Tony chased after Peter. 

“Damn, he's fast!” Tony muttered.

“Can you get him in my direction?” Clint asked and nocked another tranq arrow. 

“Yep! Coming,” he heard Tony and when he saw the red and blue costume Clint shot the tranq arrow and... hit the boy. He even managed to swing around a corner but then he missed his _string_ and before he could fall Tony caught him.

“I get him on that building,” Tony pointed when he passed Clint and he jogged up the fire escape to climb up onto the roof. Two minutes later Clint was there and he saw that Tony had placed the boy on the ground. When he saw Clint he opened the faceplate. 

“How could that happen?” he asked and Clint explained, that his girlfriend had told him about the guy getting out on bail.

“Fuck!” Tony muttered and opened the suit. Clint looked over the railing to the guy who still hung in Peter's web on the wall of another building. But the guy was out. Clint came back and sat down beside Peter. 

“Guess tomorrow we'll get a nice headline. Iron Man and Hawkeye chasing Spider-Man.” Tony chuckled and Clint smiled.

“Yeah, quite possible. Okay, let's wake him up.” Clint took his quiver and removed the syringe with the antidote. He always had it with him in case they need to question a suspect immediately. He gave Peter a shot and they waited a few minutes but then the boy stirred. He removed his mask and glared furiously at the two.

“You shot at me!” he spat and Clint nodded. 

“Yes, I did. But it was necessary.” 

“Where's this guy?” Peter tried to get up but Clint just pointed at his bow.

“You know that I never miss a target? And I have a few more tranq arrows in my quiver.” 

“Okay, you want to talk to me. Talk.” 

“Peter, you're not a killer. You can't go out and kill someone in cold blood.” Clint started and the boy cocked his head.

“Why not? And how do you know that I'm not a killer.” 

“Because I know one when I see one.” Clint said and Tony sat down beside them. 

“He deserves to die. He killed my aunt.” 

“Is that really what you want?” Tony asked now and Peter turned around. “Because it's very quick if you just kill him. He'll suffer even more if he goes to jail, you know?” 

“And when he goes to jail? He comes out after a few years but Aunt May stays dead! I'll never see her again! Never! Do you understand that?” he yelled and Clint nodded now.

“Yes, Peter. Yes, we do understand. We both do. I've told you I know how you feel. I've lost my parents when I was a little boy. I will never shed a tear about my father but my mom? I still miss her. She never saw her granddaughter. You know that I'm going to marry in two weeks? Do you know how much I'd like to have her here? To be there with me? With us? I know exactly what you feel, Peter. Tony lost his parents when he was at college. He got a call during lecture that his parents are dead. And suddenly you're alone. I at least had my brother. Tony had had no one but his butler and the guy who betrayed him later. Bruce had to watch while his father killed his mother. Steve lost everyone, everyone he ever knew. Natasha as well. Believe me when I tell you that we all can understand you and know, what you're going through.

I understand that your Aunt and your Uncle raised you and that they've been like your parents in the last years and now you've lost both of them. But do you really think that they wanted you to kill people? Do you?” 

“No, but you know what? I can't ask them what they want. Because they are dead!” he snarled.

“Peter, please. It will get better. I know it sounds worn out. I didn't know your parents and I didn't know your Aunt and Uncle but I'm pretty sure that they didn't want you to become a killer,” Tony said now. 

“But I'm already a criminal and someone who takes law into his own hands according to the papers and the news.” 

“I've seen what you've done. I've seen how you fought against that lizard thing. You're a good guy, Peter.” Tony slid up to him to sit very close now. 

“He deserves to be punished.” 

“Yes, he does. And he will. He will go to jail.” Tony said firmly and placed one arm around the boy's shoulder. He tensed up at first but didn't move away. “We can help you if you let us. Like you said, we don't know you. But you don't know us as well. And there's a reason why we're called the Avengers. I'll promise you, this guy will go to jail for what he did to your Aunt, to you. I know the best lawyers in New York and if you want me to I'll make and appointment for you with them.” 

“Why would you do this?” Peter suddenly asked and Tony could see him grit his teeth.

“Because it's like you said. This guy deserves to be punished. And because I like you,” Tony nodded and Peter swallowed hard. 

“I... I... I've said to her that I don't have time for her. I have my own live now and I can't... I can't... The last thing I've said to her was that I don't need her anymore...” the boy suddenly sobbed and Tony pulled him up to him. “I said I don't need her... and now I can't make it up... she'll never know that I love her!” Tears started to flow over his face and Tony placed his other hand on his head. And finally he let go, leaned against the older man, clutched his hands in Tony's shirt and all the grief, the fury, the loss broke out of him and he cried. Tony let him, just stroked his head while the boy's body shook with heavy sobbing.

Both, Clint and Tony, stayed quiet, just offered the comfort the boy needed and after a while he calmed down. Wordlessly Clint handed him a soft tissue and he cleaned his nose and eyes.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Tony said. 

“Okay, how about this. You come with me back to the tower and Tony will take care of your... little problem?” Clint suggested while he rose and Tony lifted his brow over Peter's head.

“Yeah, okay,” Peter agreed and took Clint's offered hand to get up. “Really, I'm sorry,” he murmured again.

“Come on. Let's drive back. I hope you don't have problems with motorcycles.” Clint added and when Peter's head snapped up he could definitely see that he didn't have a problem.

“What kind of motorcycle?” 

“Ducati Desmosedici.” 

“Really? Cool! In red?”

“No, in black with purple. Special color.” 

Tony saw the two disappear and he sighed but then he climbed back in his suit. He had to get rid of a guy who stuck to a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Only six chapters to go and I finally (!!) know how to finish it ;)


	45. You're too good, babe

They talked. Later, back at the tower Clint, Tony and Peter sat together in the living room up in the penthouse and they talked. After a very long discussion they came to the solution to give it a try. Clint and Tony understood what Peter went through because they had similar experiences and they said, they wouldn't hustle him into a decision but he should know that, if he wanted to talk they were here for him. And if he decided he wouldn't want to stay, they wouldn't force him. But he should give it a try for at least a month and Peter agreed. They talked about the incident with the guy and Clint called Fury. The man was furious but after about ten minutes of yelling he finally agreed to call the police and the lawyers and to take care of it.  


Together they cleared the last few things out of Clint's former bedroom and he moved officially in with Tony. Clint's bedroom in the other apartment was now Peter's bedroom and Tony installed kitty doors for Fae in the whole apartment. And the kitten loved the boy. She started to sleep in his bedroom, much to Jen's discontent. But when she saw Peter with the small animal she couldn't be angry. He loved Fae as well and if it helped him she wouldn't take her away. 

Clint also insisted, that Peter should stay at _home_ for at least the next week. He should have time to grief for his aunt and all the Avengers and Jen accompanied him when she got buried. A blonde girl was there, held his hand during the ceremony while the team stayed in the background. Clint and Tony both placed their hands on Jen's shoulders while she was in their midst. Afterwards Peter and the girl came to them.

“That's Gwen,” he introduced her. She still held his hand but when they smiled she relaxed a bit. 

“You want to come over with us?” Tony asked and Gwen looked at Peter, a little bit unsure but when she saw his pleading glance she nodded. She drove together with Clint, Tony, Jen and Peter in Tony's limousine. They stayed quiet during the drive but Peter still clung to Gwen's hand as if it was his lifeline. 

“If there's something you need, let us know,” Tony said when the three teenagers drove to _their_ apartment. He knew that Natasha had hers on the same floor and if something happened she could be there in an instant but nevertheless, both men had a bad feeling. 

But Peter had promised to not attack the man, who killed his aunt, again. He, Gwen and Fae stayed in his room while Jen, after a while, went with her bow to the range where she met Clint.  
“How's he doing?” Clint asked and Jen shrugged, readying her bow. 

“They are in his room together with my cat,” she said, placed the bow on the table and stretched her arms. “I wouldn't want to be in his place, though,” she added. 

“I know what you mean.”

“It's better to have an asshole family than no family,” Jen sighed and Clint lifted his brow. “You _know_ which part of family I mean.” 

“Yes, I know. Okay, let's get started.” 

 

 

The week Peter was at home he stayed with Bruce and, when he had the time, with Tony in their labs. After the first few days he showed them his father's notes. 

“Wow, this is brilliant,” Bruce breathed when he read the first pages.

“It's also not really complete. Well, some of the stuff works but some... you know what happened with Dr. Connors.” 

“Yes, I know.” Bruce looked up and met his eyes. “I'm careful, promise.”

And Bruce was right. Richard Parker's work was brilliant. He found a few ideas he thought could be helpful with his own 'little green problem'. But they also tried to even out the flaws of the formula Dr. Connors had used. It was more difficult than they had imagined, even with Tony's assistance. 

When he wasn't with Bruce, he went with Tony to his workshop/lab and they fiddled with all kinds of things. Peter showed him the artificial web-shooters he built and Tony was excited. He mumbled something that at least he had a little bit of an engineer in him and is not only a scientist who kills himself with a screwdriver. 

 

 

Clint and Jen were most of the time, when Jen wasn't at school, at the range. She was really nervous about the trainings camp and it was Clint who had to stop her from overstraining her muscles. In addition, Clint was nervous because he was going to marry soon and so both of them were really tense and it happened more than usual that they yelled at each other. 

“I need to finish this routine! You can't throw me out!” Jen was furious because Clint had said it was enough and ordered Jarvis to shut the range down.

“No, you don't. You have to go to your room and do some homework for a change. Your school called me today and said that you can't concentrate on the topics.”

“Daaad, just five minutes! I will do that boring stuff afterwards. And who needs chemistry anyways?” she wailed and Clint folded his arms in front of his chest.

“It's either you put your bow away like right now and go up and do your homework or I'll call...” he never finished this sentence because this very moment they both heard a loud Boom! and the floor shook beneath them.

“Dad?” Jen asked and Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Together they hurried to the door and to the staircase. Steve came a few seconds later.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I don't know. Jarvis?” Clint addressed the AI.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, there was an explosion in Mr. Stark's workshop,” Jarvis replied and both men hurried up the stairs with Jen on their tails. When they all left on the floor with Bruce's and Tony's labs the scientist just came over to them. It looked like a battleground. The glass walls were broken and everywhere lay rubble. The safety doors went shut in front of Tony's workshop but he could hear noises from the inside.

“What happened?” Steve asked again and Bruce shook his head. 

“I was in my lab and suddenly... boom.” He looked really green around the edges and he breathed hard. He saw the slight ripples under his skin and the strain where he held the other guy back.

“Bruce, can you go upstairs with Jen,” Clint asked and the girl understood. Bruce needed to calm down right now. She took his arm and the scientist nodded and both went back to the stairs. Steve was already over at the entrance to Tony's lab when the safety doors opened and both, Tony and Peter came out, covered in soot and rubble, and grinning like loons.

“Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?” Tony asked, still grinning.

“What are... What the fuck happened in there?!” Clint was baffled at first but then he yelled at his fiancé. 

“Uhm... that was an accident. We didn't wanted it to be this big.” 

“You... you did that deliberately?” Steve asked now, as baffled as Clint. 

“We just wanted to test something. It worked better than calculated.” Tony's grin faltered when he saw Clint glare at him.

“You two idiots could be dead! Are you completely insane?”

“Uh... Clint...” Tony started but got shut up with a furious kiss and Clint's hands on his cheeks. 

“Thank god, you're in one piece,” the archer murmured and kissed Tony again and again and Peter blushed violently.

“I guess, it's better we... uhm... go,” Steve suggested and took Peter's arm. With a nod the boy followed him and then they could hear Clint yell at Tony again. “Are you okay?” Steve asked when they entered the staircase. Jarvis still blocked the elevators. 

“Yes. It really wasn't a big deal. Well, it got a bit too much, too big, but we were safe behind a barricade. And Dummy was there with the extinguisher,” Peter still grinned. 

“Don't worry, it wasn't the first time Tony blew something up in his workshop. Maybe Clint is a little bit out of it because they marry soon.” 

“Why... I mean... how... oh god, I'm sounding damn stupid right now,” Peter sighed. “What I wanted to say is, my aunt used to read all those gossip magazines and they always said Tony Stark is with Pepper Potts and suddenly... bam... Tony Stark proposes to Hawkeye.” 

“Pepper and Tony didn't work out. To see him all the time in danger was too much and she finally broke up with him. I mean, they are still friends, best friends but now she married Happy... I mean, her security chief Harold Hogan – his nickname is Happy – and they get twins and... she still worries about him but she's not always on the edge anymore.” They left the staircase on the communal floor and went to the kitchen where Steve took two mugs out of a cupboard, put teabags in them and filled them with hot water. He handed one of the mugs to Peter and sat down in the breakfast nook. “And the thing with Clint and Tony... well, that's a different story. They got along like house on fire from the first moment they met – and that was in the Battle of New York – but Clint refused to move in with us. Turned out it was because of Jen. Apparently she didn't want to move again but Tony found out and he convinced he. And then they – Jen and Tony – plotted against Clint. She set the two up. They have their ups and downs but it works.” Steve smiled and shrugged.

“Jen set her father up with a man?” Peter frowned and filled sugar in his cup.

“She's very observant. That's one thing she has from him. She knew that Clint is bisexual and when she found out that he had the hots for Tony and Tony wanted Clint as well... as you see, it works.” 

“What is with Jen's mom?” Peter stirred in his mug.

“That's not my story to tell, Peter.” Steve said and took a sip. 

“Sorry, didn't want to sound you out.” 

“No problem. But it's really complicated and... you should talk to them some time.” 

“Yeah. Maybe.” 

“Okay, you tell me that they both are alive!” Jen slithered into the kitchen, stopped in front of the table and dug her finger in Steve's chest.

“The last time I saw them Clint took turns at yelling at and kissing Tony.” Steve said and Jen's head dropped onto the table. 

“Jarvis, please tell me that they are not doing the same shit again,” she groaned.

“What kind of shit?” Tony asked. She hadn't heard him enter. Violently she spun around only to find Clint beside him, grinning brightly. 

“The same... uhm... nothing. What the fuck happened?” Jen asked and looked at Tony with the same glaring and accusing glance Clint showed sometimes. It was spooky. 

“Language,” Clint said and grabbed one of the chairs and sat down. Tony started to prepare himself an espresso. 

“Nothing happened. Well, nothing unusual. It was just a little bit too much... well... RDX,” Tony blushed. Steve looked at him, furrowed his brows and Clint saw, that the captain just wanted to launch into one of his speeches about responsibility and despite him being still mad at him for endangering Peter he didn't want to let Tony suffer through that. 

“Tony, we need to pack Jen's stuff. Can you help me?” he asked quickly and the two of them disappeared together with their daughter at record speed. Steve closed his mouth with an audible click and Peter smiled again.

“Yes, now I know what you meant.” 

 

 

He wouldn't admit that he was nervous. Really, he was a badass Shield agent and Shield agents don't get nervous. Period. And that strange feeling in his guts was for sure just something wrong he had eaten. 

“Dads, this is... no. Wait. This... I need to differ you.” Jen grinned now. “Dad,” she pointed at Clint, “Papa,” she pointed at Tony. “Okay?” 

Clint looked at Tony and both shrugged at the same moment. “Fine by me,” Tony said and smiled.

“Okay. So, you wanted to say something?” 

“What... oh yes! Dad, Papa, I know that you both want to come with me to the trainings camp. But they all sure as hell know you, you know? And I want at least have a chance to prove myself before everyone assumes I'm there because of my two fathers are Avengers.”

“Yes, babe. And I understand that. But I want to talk to the guys there. To the choaches and... stuff.” 

“No, you want to intimidate them. I'm doing this alone,” Jen stated, her arms folded in front of her chest.

“But...” now Tony tried to say something but Jen interrupted him.

“And by the way, it's ostentatious enough that I have to take Agent Rom with me. I don't need a babysitter.” 

“ _This_ is not negotiable,” Clint now folded his arms just the same way Jen had done and Tony shook his head, grinning. 

“And I accept that. But please...” her voice went to this whining sound they couldn't stand for too long. “Let me do this alone!” 

Clint closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. In Mandarin. 

“Okay. Fine. But when I'm there to get you for our wedding than I'm going to talk to the coaches.” 

“Daaad, this is...” 

“... not negotiable.” Tony added now.

“God, it's awful when you both are in complete agreement,” she huffed but took her bags. Clint and Tony went down the ramp together with her and to the car, where Agent Rom waited. He opened the trunk and they put the bags in the car. The agent went to the driver's door and climbed into the car.

Jen looked at the two men behind her, both carrying her suitcases, and then she hugged them both at the same moment. She placed a kiss on Clint's right cheek and one on Tony's left cheek. 

“Love you both. Be nice, both of you,” Jen grinned and went to the passenger's door and climbed into the car. When Agent Rom drove away the both men waited till they were out of sight. 

“Oh my,” Clint sighed and took Tony's hand. 

“She'll manage it, babe.” Tony squeezed his hand a bit and turned to look at the younger man.

“I know. It's just...” 

“Baby-Hawk spreads her wings?” Tony teased and Clint kissed his nose. 

“Idiot,” he grinned. “Come on, bring that sexy ass of yours in my jet or I'll leave you here,” Clint said over his shoulder when he went back into the quinjet. 

“As you wish, Legolas,” Tony followed Clint and climbed onto the co-pilot's seat. While Clint closed the hatch and started the engines Tony leaned over and kissed Clint long and sensuous.

“Love you, babe,” he murmured and strapped himself in.


	46. It will end in a catastrophe

Tony wasn't sure but he had the faint suspicion that Rayna and Detlef, their wedding planners, had moved into the tower. They were always there. When he woke in the morning and scuffled into the kitchen to get his coffee he heard them chattering out on the deck with the guys who set up the decoration and all the stuff they needed for the wedding (“No, no, no, Darling, you can't place the flower pot there, no one will be able to see the pretty end table!”), when he was on his way to his office – Sarah still didn't let him out of his duties, she was even worse than Pepper sometimes – they showed him _things_ to decide last minute (“I know you've said purple orchids but the just sent those new ones, they are a little bit more violet. If you want to we can still change that.”) and when he came back and wanted to relax on his couch with his soon to be husband – he really liked the sound of the word husband right now – one of them, most of the times Detlef, was there to go over the order of events once more to make sure both of them knew what they had to do. And due to the fact that they both, Rayna and Detlef, were not only siblings but twins, they talked to each other in some sort of code no one else understood and that was even worse. And all the time there were people there no one knew. Fury had insisted that at least a bunch of agents was there, too, to ensure that his favorite team didn't get hurt. As if they weren't able to take care of that themselves. But after the umpteenth tirade they let him.

 

 

Peter was back at school and sometimes his girlfriend, Gwen, was here at the tower with him. The first afternoon they invited her to team dinner she sat quietly between Peter and Steve's girlfriend Caroline and sometimes threw wary glances in their directions. But after the third time she lost her reservations and started to talk to them. Clint watched her and it was this evening where he really realized, that he not only was part of the Avengers now, no, he was sort of a celebrity. People recognized him and that... that shouldn't have happened. Of course he couldn't go on undercover missions anymore. But at least the sniper missions were possible for him while Natasha on the other hand, who was mainly an infiltration agent, was completely frustrated and spend more time at the gym as Cap lately. 

But now, when he watched Gwen and Caroline and Peter and they were a little bit starstruck, Clint still had to blush. It wasn't new to Tony, who was in the media since he was born but Clint? Clint was always a nobody no one recognized and now it happens that people ask him to give them an autograph or wanted a photo with him. Peter, Gwen and Caroline got suddenly sucked into their _entourage_ and he could understand that they were reserved. Tony, who sat beside him, placed his arm around his shoulders.

“It will get better,” he whispered. Some day he wondered if the genius could read his mind. But he just smiled, leaned over and kissed him. 

“I hope you're right.” 

“It will. Promise.” 

 

 

It was Thursday evening and Clint had helped Bruce to cook something he had learned somewhere in Africa. No one could pronounce it correctly but it was delicious. Steve was over at Caroline's, Natasha had the allowance to terrorize junior agents, Thor went with Jane and Darcy to a concert and he, Tony, Peter and Bruce had a nice evening together but Clint already missed Jen. It was nearly a week now that she was gone and he knew that he would fetch her tomorrow but he missed her nevertheless. These were his last days before the marriage and he could tell that he was nervous as hell and it was worse than all the other times before. And it wasn't better with Tony. He didn't sleep too much but drank coffee all the more. This afternoon he had yelled at Raina because she had asked him something about the decoration. 

Clint instructed Jarvis that he shouldn't let Tony drink any more coffee. He needed to sleep. 

“He okay?” Peter asked when he came into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. He pointed with his head at Tony who sat at the table, only held upright by his arm and barely awake. Bruce ignored the fact and talked to Tony about some project he had started and he was so caught in his speech that he really didn't recognize that Tony only nodded and stared. 

“Yeah, too much coffee and then the withdrawal. But he needs to sleep so I restricted his caffeine supply.” 

“You both seem a bit nervous. This bad?” Peter started to fill the dishes into the dishwasher while Clint put the remains of their meal into the fridge. 

“It's not like the other times. This time... it's... I don't know... serious.” 

“You've been married before,” Peter said and cocked his head. “Why is it different this time?” 

“I don't know. Guess it's.. it's because it's serious.” Clint grinned lopsided when he saw the quizzical glance. “Yeah, uhm... Jen always says I have no conception of woman. And I think she's right.” 

“I don't know you two very well, Clint. But what I've seen you two together... you'll make it,” Peter smirked. 

“You think?”

“My aunt and my uncle were the most happy couple I've ever seen. They were married for more than twenty-five years. And they... they were like you. They fought sometimes but they always got their shit together in the evening. And... and I wish that I will have something like that myself... one day.” 

“You're only sixteen. No need to rush anything.” Clint knew he was the last one who should say that but on the other hand, he knew about the consequences of not waiting. “And I'm pretty sure one day you will find the right person.” 

Peter just nodded when they both heard Clint's phone beep. He looked at it and then he grinned. “Yes. I get the quinjet to fetch Jen. Problem solved.” 

“Quinjet? Are that the sleek aircrafts I some see over New York?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Clint cocked his head and then he grinned. “You want to come along tomorrow?” 

“Really? I mean... you would take me along?”

“If you want to.” Clint shrugged and Peter smiled. 

“Yeah, I'd like that. How fast are they? I've seen a few of them and they seem pretty fast and...” 

Clint chuckled and interrupted him. “Tomorrow, okay? Guess it's time for a certain genius to get to bed.” He nodded with his chin out into the living room where he could see Tony on his chair, his arms folded over his chest and his head hung down, snoring while Bruce scribbled something onto his StarkPad.

“Sure, okay,” Peter wanted to leave and then he turned around again. “Hey, Clint... uhm... thanks for the invitation to... you know... your wedding.” 

“You're stuck with us for now, so you and Gwen can have a bit fun as well,” Clint grinned and patted his shoulder on his way out to the living room.

“Tony, hey,” he tried to wake up his fiancé. “Come on, let's get you to bed now.” 

“Okay, mom.” Tony mumbled but rose and followed Clint to the elevator and with a shrug Peter went down to _his_ room where he found a sleeping kitten in his bed. With a smile he laid down beside the small animal, took his phone and called Gwen.

 

 

They landed smoothly on an open helipad, the same like last time. 

“Wow! That was... amazing,” Peter grinned when he and Clint left the quinjet. 

“I knew you'd like it fast,” Clint grinned as well and they both got interrupted by Agent Michaels clearing her throat, looking over the rim of her shades and smirking at them.

“Nice to have you here, Clint,” she winked and Peter blushed. He'd seen glances like this before, even if he was only sixteen. 

“Leyla. How are you?” He grinned at the tall blonde woman.

“Everything is fine here. What about you? Tomorrow is the day, right?” 

“Yeah, it's about time. You can't take a step without stumbling over someone who's there to decorate or prepare or arrange something.” 

“Pity that it's Stark of all people. We all had our stakes on Romanov.” Clint laughed when he heard that. No, Natasha was definitely not his league. 

“Leyla, may I introduce Peter. He's our foster son. Peter, Agent Michaels.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said shyly and Leyla steered them to the car. 

“Wow, Barton! Husband, daughter, foster son, you're getting domesticated?” 

“Yeah, maybe. You should try it. It's nice,” Clint smiled and climbed onto the backseat, leaving the passenger's seat for Peter.

Leyla drove them, order from Fury, and twenty minutes later they arrived at the training ground. 

“I'm waiting in the car,” Leyla grinned and Peter stayed as well. The stories she had told on their drive were funny and he wanted to hear more.

Clint entered the trainings ground and a few minutes later he found a boy, about fourteen, and asked him for Jen. The boy sent him to a building and when Clint entered it he saw, that it was sort of an office. A woman, a few years older than him, sat behind a desk and typed on her laptop, a pen between her lips.

“Hi... uhm... I'm here to fetch Jen... Jennifer Barton... Stark... Barton Stark,” he said and the woman looked up and then her face lit up.

“Wow! Hey, hi! I... I'm Theresa. Hi!” He sighed. “Hi, you're her dad, right?” she asked and Clint nodded. 

“Hi,” Theresa said for the umpteenth time and grinned at him. “Uhm... I'm one of her coaches here.”

“Really? That's good. I wanted to talk to one of you anyway. So... how's she doing?” Clint took the chair in front of the desk and leaned forward. 

“She's really good. Don't tell her, because we want the testees not to know before the two weeks are over but... we want her in the team. Definitely.” 

“Wow! That's... that's wow!” 

“You've been her coach so far?” Theresa asked and smiled flirty at him. Clint blushed.

“Yes... uhm... yes, that's been me.” He brushed his hand over the back of his neck. 

“You've done a damn good job. She's really good.” 

“Yeah... uhm... you've already said that.” Clint didn't feel comfortable under Theresa's gazes. 

“So, we usually don't let the testees go home during the two weeks. But I've learned that she's going to a wedding?” 

“Uhm... yes. It's... my... I mean... our... my fiancé's and my wedding and... and we want our daughter with us.” Theresa's face seemed to crumble a bit.

“Lucky girl,” she muttered and Clint smirked now.

“Actually, it's going to be a husband and not a wife,” he shrugged. And now the woman looked up and eyed him up even more. 

“Wait... wait, now I know where I've seen your face before! You're... you're the guy from New York, the battle, the guy from the Avengers! The archer! Dammit!” Clint grimaced. He was pretty sure what would follow now.

“You have to come with me to our testees. And I'm pretty sure all the others wants to meet you, too.” 

“Nah, I don't think this is a good idea. I... we have to get our flight.” Clint lied. He could fly whenever he wanted, but he just wanted to leave here. He knew that Jen wouldn't be too excited if all the others would swarm around him like bees round a honeypot.

“Come on, just five minutes.” Theresa grinned and went to the door already. Clint sighed again and rose. 

“Fine. Five minutes. No second longer.” 

He stayed two hours with giving a 'guest lecture' while Jen sat together with Leyla and Peter in the car and waited for him. When they let Clint finally go he had written countless autographs, had posed for hundreds of photos and had given them a little show from his circus days. Jen was furious when he finally came out. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled and climbed into the backseat where Peter now sat. He had left the passenger's seat to Jen when he had seen her grumpy face. “They didn't let me go.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Jen grumbled and Clint looked at Peter and Leyla and decided it's better to let her calm herself. She was quiet till they were in the quinjet an on their way back to New York.

“You know, when I'm back I'm Hawkeye's daughter and not Jen anymore.” 

“You know, when I was in the circus I always was Buck's trainee and not Clint.” He just said and Jen folded her arms in front of her chest, took her StarkPod and pushed the earbuds in.  


Clint sighed. Teenagers. 

 

 

Jen didn't speak with him the rest of the flight. So Clint decided to do the same, he ignored her and talked to Peter. The boy told him about his future plans to study biophysics, told him about his parents and their death and that he barely remembered them, about this bully on his high-school, Flash, and about Gwen and Clint in return told him stories from the circus, from his first time with Shield, well, the non-classified stuff, he told him about his first encounter with Director Fury and he told him about his parents. When they landed and Peter left to call his girlfriend Clint was sure he really liked the boy. And he had to talk to Tony about a few things.

But luckily Tony already awaited them on the helipad and beside him was Bethany, brightly grinning when she saw Jen. That was the moment Jen gave her petulant act up and ran to her best friend, hugging her tightly and both girls squealed high pitched. Tony lifted his brow, put one finger into his ear and rubbed it and Clint couldn't repress the grin. He patted Peter's shoulder and went to his soon to be husband to kiss him.

“So, everyone is here?” Clint asked and Tony nodded.

“Yes, Pep and Happy arrived two hours ago, Bethany one hour ago and Bruce and Thor are fetching Jane and Darcy right now.”

“Okay, then it really gets serious.” 

“Yes, Mr. Barton. It gets serious.” Clint leaned in to kiss Tony. “Hmm... I guess I will miss that.” Tony murmured afterwards.

“What? Kissing me?” Clint lifted his brow but Tony smirked and shook his head.

“No, calling you Mr. Barton.” 

“Tomorrow you can call me Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark.” Clint grinned now and kissed Tony again.

“Hm, that sounds even better. Mr. and Mr. Stark. Oh god, Clint. Tomorrow we're already married.” 

“Yes. Last time to change your mind.” Clint looked at him, serious now.

“No. Never. Tomorrow the whole world knows that you're mine. And I guess I already said that, I will never ever let you go.” 

“Never?” Clint cocked his head.

“No. Never. Because I love you.” 

“Not as much as I love you.” 

“Oh god! Can you two please stop that? This is really embarrassing!” Jen looked at them and shook her head, seemingly indignant but both men could see the affection in her eyes. And both poked their tongues at her. 

“Come on, let's get in. We have so much to do,” Tony said and shooed them all in. In less than fifteen hours he was a married man and he had to admit, he loved the idea.


	47. I do

When he woke and looked at the alarm clock – 5 am – he sighed and pressed the cushion over his face. He couldn't sleep anymore. Why was he so nervous? With a groan he got up, scuffled into the bathroom and stared at his image in the mirror. _Hours, Barton. Just a few hours and then... then Clint Barton stops to exist._ He thought. _It's too late to get cold feet._

He let cold water run into his hands and plunged his face in it. He went back into the guest room. They had decided to sleep in different rooms the night before the wedding and now he was alone in this room and looked at the suit Alfredo had made. It was a perfect suit, gray, with black lapels, matching Tony's. And Natasha had told him that he looked good in it. _Hours, Clint._

He let his hand roam over the fabric and it felt silky. He didn't have an idea what kind of fabric Alfredo had used but it felt nice. The shirt was white and felt incredible on his skin, even with the long sleeves. 

“Oh god,” he groaned and sat down on the bed, staring at the suit, the shirt, the shoes, the bow tie, all the other stuff. “Oh god!” he moaned again and fell back onto the bed, looked up at the ceiling.

“Is everything all right, Agent Barton?” Jarvis asked him and sounded concerned.

“Am I doing the right thing?” 

“If you ask me about your marriage with Mr. Stark I have to say, yes, probably.” 

“Probably?” He sat up and cocked his head, resisting to stare at the ceiling because Jarvis didn't hide there.

“I don't know anything about your previous marriages but according to your daughter it is the right thing. And I haven't seen Mr. Stark this happy since he created me.” 

“Not even with Pepper?” Clint asked and looked at his fingers. At the finger of his left hand where soon a ring would be.

“It was different between the two of them. He didn't want to upset her and so he couldn't talk to her about everything Iron Man related. But he can with you. You are in one team, you fight together, you know what the other one does. He's more relaxed since he's together with you, even when you fight and don't talk to each other.” Clint couldn't repress a laugh at the AI's last comment. 

“Yeah, that's true.” He smiled. He looked at his hands for a long time and then he sighed. “I don't want to hurt him. What... what if it doesn't work out? I mean, I have a heavy list with failed marriages.” 

“No one can know that, sir.” 

“You're a philosopher, Jarvis,” Clint chuckled and leaned back again.

“I may or may not have overheard Agent Romanov talk to Captain Rogers and she thinks that this marriage is good for you as well,” Jarvis said cryptically and Clint couldn't resist to look up to the ceiling now.

“She had said that?” He tilted his head now and sat up halfway.

“Yes, Agent Barton.” The AI confirmed and Clint leaned back once again. 

“Guess everyone knows better than me,” he mumbled. 

“May I add that it's common to get cold feet before such an event?” 

“I've never been this nervous before. The last times it was... it was so easy. Just go in, listen to the man, sign a paper and that was it. This time... it's a huge event. The press will be here. Our friends will be here. Hell, there are people I've never seen before here. We had wedding planers and a tailor and... and there's a caterer and a cake and... oh god! What when something happens? The Richard's told me about their many marriage attempts till it finally happened. What when some evil ass decides this is the perfect day to attack and we have to save the world? What...” 

“Agent Barton, you do know that the Fantastic Four have agreed to take over in case someone attacks New York and Professor Xavier had promised that his X-Men will take a close look as well.” 

“I know, I know, but...” he tried again but this time he got interrupted by a knock at his door. 

“Yes?” he said and it was Jen who came in, broadly grinning. 

“Hey, you already awake? I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm sooo excited,” she jumped onto the bed beside Clint and hugged him. 

“Yeah, I... I...” 

“Please don't tell me you want to chicken out?!” Jen looked shocked when she saw his expression.

“What? No... god, no. No.”

“But?” 

“But... what if we're wrong? What if I hurt Tony? What if...”

“Clinton Francis Barton,” Jen took his face in her hands and looked seriously at him. “There is no what if. You two are meant for each other. Believe me, I have seen a lot of bit... people with you and you've never been as happy as with Tony. Not even with Tanya.” 

“But what...”

“No,” Jen said firmly and with her hands on his cheeks she shook his head. “... now you listen to me. You put on that nice suit, let the hairdresser do something to that mop on your head and then you go out there with Tony and when the nice man asks you, you say 'Yes, I will'. Got me?” This time she nodded with Clint's head and then she grinned. “Atta boy!”

“Bossy,” he mumbled but he grinned already. 

“Hey, I just want you to make my other father a honest man,” she grinned back an Clint just leaned forward and hugged her. 

“I love you, Jen.” He murmured. 

“I love you, too, dad. And I'm really happy for the two of you because I know, I _know_ , that it's the right thing to do. I want to see you two happy as well.” 

“I am, babe, I am.” Clint admitted.

“Okay, then let's get you dressed and married,” she moved back a bit and Clint could see a tiny tear in her eye. With his thumb he wiped it away and Jen just smiled. 

“Okay.” 

 

 

Jen was on her way to the kitchen to grab some coffee for Clint while he showered when she found Tony staring at the coffee maker but not doing anything.

“Hey, Tony,” she grinned and when she saw his shocked expression she raised her brows. 

“Hey, everything okay?” 

“Huh? Yes... yes, I... I was just thinking.” Jen closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. 

“So? What about?” she asked instead of the snarky comment she already had on her tongue.

“I... I've never been married before. What if I do it wrong? What if I don't make him happy? What if...” Jen inhaled, then exhaled very slowly. 

“Tony... Papa, listen to me. You do make him happy. You can't do it more wrong than the bitches he's been married to and he loves you. Would you believe me when I tell you that he's as nervous as you?” 

“Huh? Really? But why? I mean... it's not his first time, he knows what happens, doesn't he?” 

“You can't compare those relationships to this one. This is... this is as if you'd try to compare... this is as if you'd try to compare Justin Hammer's first attempt to build a suit to Iron Man.” 

“Really?” he asked again.

“Yes, and now listen to me. I'll make you a cup of coffee and you drink it, then you go back into your room, put on the nice suit, let the hairdresser do something to that beard of yours and then you go out there with Clint and when the nice man asks you, you say 'Yes, I will'. Okay?”

“Okay. Yes, okay.” And now she could see a smile on his face. She shook her head slightly but then she hugged him. 

“Believe me, everything will be fine,” she whispered in his ear. “And now you go and make my other father a honest man,” she added when they separated. 

“Aye aye, Cap'n.” 

She waited till he was back in his bedroom before she sighed. “Men!” 

 

 

Tony didn't get everything what happened around him. When he had emptied his coffee there was Alfredo's son to help him with the suit and a hairdresser came in and did things with his hair and beard and a make-up artist was there as well (Who had hired a make-up artist for fuck's sake?) and then people who did other things and suddenly he stood in front of Clint out on the large deck, perfectly decorated and filled with all their guests, friends and family, and the only thing he could do was smile. Clint looked stunning in the suit and his smile made his heart jump. 

“You ready?” he asked quietly and Tony nodded and took his hand. 

The guests all stood and watched them walk together, hand in hand, to the place where the officiant Mr. Delaney, an older man in ceremonial attire, waited for them. 

When the people sat down the officiant started.

"Dearly beloved, we are assembled in this place to unite this couple in bond of marriage. From the earliest beginnings, marriage was instituted as a good for all people. It is a universal that humans recognize and honor even when the forms and traditions differ from their own. It is an essential building block of society. Men of all nations see the need for a public binding of two people together so that the community may see and acknowledge their joining in marriage. No person should attend a wedding without giving thanks for this institution. It is thus with great joy and hope that we come together to witness Anthony and Clinton join in wedlock.”

Tony felt Clint squeeze his hand and he couldn't resist to take a look. He seemed happy and Tony sure as hell was.

“They bring all that they are to offer to each other. For the commitment of marriage demands no less. They bring their dreams and accomplishments, as well as their fears and failures. They offer each other their virtues and vices, their fortunes and wants, and their well being and their neediness. Whatever time brings their way, they shall remain united. For the covenant they make today will bind them together until parted by death.

On this journey it is love that will make each step easy. Love sweetens shared dreams and comforts the fearful. Love is accomplished in seeing the good and overlooking the bad. In hard times love bring hope. Love is at the very center of meaningful life. It is the presence of love that, here today, pervade and enrich this service of celebration and commitment, and we hope continue through their whole marriage.”

They heard the first sob and Tony saw Clint look at Jen, Marcus by her side, and she just wiped away a tear.

“Marriage is different than other relationships, we do not confuse it with friendship, business partnerships or caregivers, although all of those are part of being married but a marriage is so much more. It makes people kin, it celebrates intimacy, and it ties a life long knot. It is the most significant contract a person will make in their lifetime. It touches the heart more deeply than any other action to people can take. It strengthens the communities in ways to numerous to list.”

This time Tony felt Clint caress his hand with his thumb and his smile broadened. It was something they did. 

The officiant continued. “You are about to assume this relationship. You will pledge to each other your love and devotion. 

Anthony and Clinton have found that their love for each other is so deep that they wish to commit themselves to each other in marriage.”

Tony's heart beat faster.

“The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. Please remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. No human ties are more important or more tender. 

Please face one another:”

They obeyed, turned and looked at each other. And Tony saw the sweetest smile he had ever seen from the other man.

“Anthony, will you have Clinton to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?” The officiant asked now.

“I do.” Tony answered.

“Clinton, will you have Anthony to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love him as a person, respect him as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep him beside you as long as you both shall live?” The officiant repeated his question.

“I do.” Clint said as firm as Tony.

“Do you have the rings?” The officiant asked Natasha who stepped forward and gave them to him.

“These rings mark the beginning of a long journey filled with wonder, surprises, laughter, tears, celebration, grief, joy. May these rings glow in reflection of the warmth and love which flow through the wearers today.” He handed one to Tony and one to Clint.

“Clint, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you. Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.” Tony said and carefully put the ring onto Clint's finger.

“Tony, I give you this ring as a symbol of the love I have for you. Wear it now as a sign of the love we share together.” Clint repeated and Tony saw his always steady hand tremble slightly when he put the ring on his finger. The officiant smiled.

“Being one unbroken circle, your rings symbolize unending love. May your rings be a constant reminder of this moment when you have pledged your unending love to one another. 

We have heard your vows and your promise of faithful love. May joy be with you from this day forward. 

I, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state, declare you to be wed, according to the ordinance of the law. Congratulations. 

You may kiss.”

The man didn't need to say this twice. Tony placed one hand on Clint's waist and felt Clint's on his when they leaned in for their first kiss as married couple.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mr. Anthony and Clinton Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I once mentioned it... I don't have a clue about marriages in the US. So I asked Uncle Google and that was, what he gave me: [www.gayweddingvaues.com](http://www.gayweddingvalues.com/weddinglongpreamble.html) It's completely borrowed and if that's a problem let me know and I remove it!


	48. You're mine now

Jen sat in the first row with Marcus at her side. She wore a beautiful light blue and gold [dress](http://www.dolcegabbana.com/binaries/content/gallery/DG/img/winter13/catalogue/woman/mediterranean/medium/dolce-gabbana-fw-2013-collection-women-mediterranean-01.jpg%5B2%5D) with matching purse, high heels and earrings. But despite all her coolness she always displayed she couldn't withhold the tears. It was too emotional to stay cool. Both, Tony and Clint, smiled the whole time. They were nervous, she could see that, but they were so happy at that moment and when they both finally said 'I do' she definitely ruined her make-up. Marcus placed an arm around her shoulder and she took his hand and smiled at him.

 

 

Natasha sat beside Jen in a [dress](http://www.fashion-chow.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/alexander-mcqueen-resort2013-runway-25.jpg) in black and gold and held the rings in her hand. She knew she always said 'Love is for children' but somehow she could understand Clint. He was happy with Tony and when Clint was happy, she was happy as well. He was her best friend and almost brother and she sure as hell wanted to see him happy. And then there was Jen. For some mysterious reasons she loved Tony nearly as much as she loved Clint. She smiled, when the officiant asked her for the rings and gave them to him.

 

 

Steve, not in his military uniform because Caroline didn't like it but in a classic black [suit](http://www.becauseiamfabulous.com/wp-content/uploads/Chris-Evans-Suit-Gucci-2013-Oscars.jpg), sat in the second row and held Caroline's hand. She loved marriages and he had handed her his handkerchief. 

“God, this is really romantic,” she whispered and Steve smiled. Yes, it was.

 

 

Thor and Jane appeared in matching Asgardian [clothing](http://gulfnews.com/polopoly_fs/1.1251903!/image/3956707632.jpg_gen/derivatives/box_475/3956707632.jpg). They sat beside Steve and Caroline and when Clint and Tony changed the rings Jane took Thor's hand and looked at him. She wished his father would accept her and that he would give them his blessing. 

 

 

Bruce, who sat beside Natasha in his dark [suit](http://cdn.sheknows.com/articles/2012/05/mark-ruffalo.jpg), watched the two men getting married and smiled most of the time. At one moment he regretted that he never had the chance but who knows what future will bring? But right now he was happy for his friends to have each other. And then, when he looked at Jen, he saw the love in her eyes for both men and his smile broadened a bit.

 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mr. Anthony and Clinton Stark.” 

The guests all stood and cheered now and Clint couldn't stop smiling. It had happened. He was married again. He was married to Tony Stark. His stomach fluttered even more than the first time he had laid eyes on the other man. Now he was his. Tony was his forever. And he was Tony's. He looked at the ring on his finger. A beautiful ring, white gold and platinum with a small ruby inset. Tony's had a purple sapphire. 

And when he turned and looked at his husband, _his_ husband he saw a matching smile. Tony reached out his hand and Jen came over to them, hugged both. Family, Clint thought. This was his family and for a tiny moment he wished his mom would be here, could see him as happy as ever possible.

Tony leaned over, cupped his face and kissed him again. “Mr. Stark,” he whispered and Clint smiled.

“Mr. Stark,” Clint repeated and took Tony's hand once more. And together they turned to face their guests now.

 

 

Tony's hands were already under Clint's shirt when they finally made it to their bedroom, their lips locked and they kissed as if their life depended on it. And as stunning as Clint looked in a suit, this moment Tony wanted him naked. Clint held him as close as possible and never intended to ever let him go. This was _his_ man and till now he didn't know that he had such a possessive streak. 

The day was crazy enough. The camera team Sarah had hired followed them nearly everywhere and the hired photographers took pictures the whole time. Sometimes Clint had thought he would get blinded by the flashlights. But when Thor finally talked to them in his Asgardian-god manner they kept distance. 

On the other hand, Clint was glad that they have been there, he sure as hell wouldn't remember too much tomorrow. Not because he was drunk, because he wasn't, it was just too much input for one day, he thought. And Tony had said the same just half an hour ago before he had grabbed Clint's hand to get him away from the rest of the crowd. 

He remembered the large deck, the tables and chairs and purple orchids and red roses and yellow sunflowers, he remembered Raina and Detlef looking pleased, he remembered the waiters and the barkeepers and the guys from the catering service. 

He remembered the wedding cake. It was huge, had seven tiers and an Iron Man and Hawkeye figure instead of the classical wedding cake toppers. Six tiers had common types of filling like chocolate pastry cream, buttercream, ganache and mousse but one tier was for Clint and Tony only, the smallest one with the peanutbutter filling. Clint stared disbelievingly. It was just a joke as he had suggested it but apparently Tony ordered it especially for him and Clint couldn't resist to kiss him so hard after tasting the cake. 

He remembered the many, many kisses and his lips felt as if they were shredded. Tony smiled when he mentioned it and pressed a kiss to his cheek instead. “There are so many other places to be kissed,” he murmured into his ear and Clint shivered and felt something in his pants paying attention to this promise. Luckily they just sat and no one saw it. Only Tony chuckled evilly.

He remembered people. They came to congratulate them. A few of them he knew – Pepper, Happy, Rhodes, Peter, Gwen, Sarah, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Fury, Phil, Maria, Jasper, Steve, Caroline, Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bethany – but most of them not. There were business partners from Tony, SI board members, celebrities and politicians, people he already had forgotten who they were. But he stood beside his husband and smiled and shook hands and let them pat his shoulders. 

He remembered their futile attempt to sit at each table for at least five minutes and talk to the guests. 

He remembered the few minutes they sneaked away, stood at the far end of the deck and looked down at the city. 

“How does it feel, Mr. Stark,” Tony said again. He couldn't resist. He knew how much Clint liked it.

“I love it, Tony. To know that you're mine, to know that I'm yours, to know that the whole world knows, I really love it.” 

He remembered the band and Tony taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor when they started to play James Morrison's '[You make it real](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psSc7luoTgY)'. In this moment it was as if only he and Tony where here. He looked in his eyes, saw the smile, felt his one hand on his back, the other holding his hand, felt their bodies touching when they danced. His feet moved without thinking and it was wonderful. 

He remembered the hectic when Reed, Susan, Johnny, Scott, Jean and Ororo suddenly disappeared. They had asked Fury and the others what happened but no one wanted to tell them. Tony asked Jarvis but even the AI denied him an answer. They all told them that they should stay and enjoy the their evening. It wasn't easy and they only calmed down two hours later when they came back. Some seemed slightly hurt but they said everything was under control and SHIELD-agents would care about the rest. 

He remembered Tony's face when he suddenly went onto the stage with the band.

“Don't worry, this won't be a speech, I don't want to scare anyone away,” he joked and the guests laughed. “But the last few weeks I've thought about a wedding present and I have to tell you, it's not easy when your husband is a billionaire who has everything and can buy everything he wants. So, it had to be something special and I hope... I really hope you will like it, Tony, because this is for you.” 

The band started to play and Clint felt as nervous as he had never before, not even a few minutes before his wedding. But when he took the microphone and started to sing everyone went quiet. He had chosen ['How long will I love you'](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBb7cpVLt98). At first he was a bit insecure but when he saw Tony's smile his voice got steady. When the song ended Tony rose and came over to him. 

“Thank you,” he murmured when he wrapped his arms around Clint and kissed him long and deep and passionately. “Thank you, this was the most beautiful present I ever got,” he said and kissed him again. And apparently he wasn't too bad, the other guests cheered as well.

And then, half an hour ago, Tony had grabbed him and they finally managed to flee. When they arrived in the elevator Tony was already on him, kissed him, pulled the shirt out of his pants and Clint had his own hands on Tony's ass, kneading the flesh through the fabric.

“God, this day was too long,” he murmured in Clint's mouth while their lips still touched and Clint only could agree. 

“I wanted to strip you out of this suit and bend you over one of the tables a few times this afternoon,” he murmured and Clint shivered. “And when you've been on the stage... god... I had to restrain myself to not drag you up here immediately.” 

“Dirty, old man,” Clint chuckled and wrestled with Tony's belt buckle. “Oh my, I want to feel you.”

Tony put one hand on Clint's head and kissed him again, opened his mouth with his tongue and demanded entrance. Their bodies rubbed at each others and Clint could feel Tony's erection through the fabric and he was sure that Tony knew that he himself was just as hard.

“Oh god, I've missed that, your hands on me,” Tony murmured and finally managed to get rid of Clint's shirt. He let his hands roam over naked skin, bent down and licked his nipples and Clint couldn't repress a moan. This felt so good. 

When they finally were in the bedroom and had reached the bed the had managed to get nearly naked and Tony already had Clint's dick in his hand and Clint's fingers in his crack. He sucked at the younger man's neck and this time he didn't care, if he left a mark. This man was his and everyone could see it. Clint had licked his finger and slowly pressed it in Tony's channel and the other man groaned passionately and their mouths separated for a few seconds.

“Yes, god, I really missed that.” Tony moaned. They both knew that they were both too horny right now for finesse and that they would have their whole honeymoon to do this slow and passionately. Right now both ached for relief and Tony grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and pressed it in Clint's hand. 

“I want you inside of me,” he murmured and kissed Clint again. And Clint definitely didn't complain. He slid down Tony's body, leaving a trail of kisses, licked a few times teasingly his cock and he felt it twitch. He spread Tony's legs and moved with his tongue between his cheeks, licked at the tight pucker and Tony groaned even more. He breached him with the tip of his tongue and Tony fisted his hand in Clint's hair.

“Oh my god, please. I... do something, I'm close,” he pleaded and Clint stopped grinning. He coated his finger in lube and started to open him up thoroughly and when he had two fingers in Tony's ass the other man writhed on the bed.

“Come on, stop stalling. Fuck me already,” he demanded and Clint was no cruel man. At least not on his own wedding night. He quickly lubed his dick, breached Tony's hole and slid home with one thrust. “Yessss,” Tony hissed and wrapped his legs around Clint's waist. Clint placed his hands beside Tony's head, leaned down and kissed him, fucked him, touched him, felt him, tasted him.. loved him.

They both didn't need too much and both knew it. When Clint felt the orgasm well up inside of him he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock and with a few strokes the other man came just a few seconds after him, their lips still locked and both wiped away from the pleasure. 

“I love you,” he whispered when he laid down beside Tony and placed his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you, too,” Tony kissed his temple and angled for one of the towels he kept in his nightstand to clean the two of them. 

“You know, when I drop dead right now our daughter is a billionaire, right?” Tony said and Clint swatted his chest.

“I know, but you're not allowed to drop dead for... I don't know... the next hundred years.” 

Tony chuckled. “Hundred years?”

“Yeah, at the minimum. You're not allowed to drop dead ever.” Clint played absentmindedly with Tony's nipple. 

“Did you know that today one of my childhood dreams came true?” Clint looked up at his husband and Tony lifted his brow.

“You've dreamed of marrying a billionaire?” he teased and Clint shook his head. 

“No, you. I mean, when I was in circus you've been in all the papers and... and I've seen your pictures and... and I've always tried to imagine what it would be like to be together with you.” Clint blushed. “You've been my first crush, well, my first male crush,” he admitted. 

“And your first female crush?” 

“Maite. Carson's daughter.” Tony chuckled again. 

“Did you know that today one of my childhood dreams came true as well?” He then said while he toyed with a strand of Clint's hair.

“Really? Tell me.”

“I've always wanted a family, a real family, when I was young. And now, now I have everything I've ever wanted.” 

“Guess we're both happy bunnies then?” 

“Yeah, guess we are.” 

Tony slid down a bit, cupped Clint's face with his hand. “But I want you to know this, my love, today I'm the happiest man in the world and the reason is you. I love you, Clint.” He carefully and gentle kissed the younger man and caressed his cheek.

“No, today _I_ am the happiest man in the world because _you_ are mine now, Tony.” 

They both looked at each other but then Tony couldn't repress a smile. “Sap!” he murmured and Clint chuckled. 

“Yeah? Look who's talking.” He leaned over and kissed Tony again.


	49. Honeymoon and other catastrophes

“Phone, StarkPad, everything to take up contact with civilization. Now!” Natasha snarled and reluctantly Tony handed her all the items she demanded.

“Do I need to frisk you?” she lifted one of her perfectly shaped brows and looked at Clint who just got the same treatment from Jen. 

“No. Here,” he grumbled and handed her the other phone he had hidden. Natasha looked at Jen and she nodded.

“He's clean.” 

“I still think we should do a body cavity search,” Natasha mused and Clint gasped audibly.

“Come on, we only want to go to our honeymoon. Don't you think...”

“No, Bar... Stark. I don't think this is too much. You two are supposed to enjoy this and not getting interrupted by some emergencies.”

“But what if...” Tony tried now and Natasha tapped with her fingers on her arm.

“ _If_ there is an emergency we have Iron Patriot and Kate Bishop.” 

“Bishop? You kidding, right? She's just a junior agent and she's not ready for...”

“Bar... fuck! Stark, _you_ trained her yourself. She's good _and_ it's only if there's an emergency. And now get in that plane with your husband and enjoy your honeymoon.” She turned to Tony. “We called that hotel in Italy and told them to not, under no circumstances, let you get your hands on a computer or anything else you could use to do work with.”

“And Jen? She...” Clint threw in but Natasha interrupted him immediately.

“I will bring her back to her training myself. She will be fine.”

“I'm old enough, I can take care of myself...” Jen started but a glance from all three, Clint, Tony and Natasha, shut her up. “... and Natasha will bring me.” She added finally.

Clint sighed, hung his head for a second and then hugged Jen and Natasha. Tony only hugged Jen, Natasha still scared him sometimes but at least she smiled when he tagged along after Clint into the jet. Peter, who waited back at the car, waved at them when the pilot closed the door.

When the jet started Jen looked at Natasha, both grinned and fist bumped. All three waited till the jet was in the air before they left the airport. Just to be sure.

 

 

“This is beautiful,” Clint said when he went out onto the terrace and looked over the Val d'Orcia natural park. “Absolutely beautiful.” 

“I knew you would like it. Not as hot as Hawaii though and definitely no pineapples.” Tony grinned and stepped behind him, placed his chin on Clint's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, I definitely like it.” He turned his head and pecked Tony on his cheek. 

Tony had booked the [presidential suite](http://www.ehc.it/castello-di-velona-montalcino/en/castle-presidential-suite.htm) at Castello di Velona, an old fortress near Montalcino, Tuscany. 

“Your family is from around here, right?” Clint asked and looked at the vineyards around the castle. 

“My mother's grandparents. They were from Siena.” Tony confirmed and stroked Clint's abdomen through is shirt. 

“Can we go there? You know, play tourist, go sightseeing,” Clint smiled and Tony nodded.

“I'd like that. But now... what do you think about opening that bottle of Chianti and then getting you naked and into that pool?” 

“I think that sounds like a really good idea.” 

 

 

-Hey, dad! How r u?-

-Hey, babe. We're fine. It's absolutely beautiful here. How are you?-

-Fine. They still won't tell me if I made it into the team.-

-That's good, isn't it? No news is good news.-

-Not sure. So, what r u 2 doing?-

-Uhm... we've visited Siena, the Abbadia San Salvatore and Bagno Vignoni.-

-Wow. You're there for two weeks now and that's everything? What r u doing the whole time? Don't answer that! I don't need the images in my head ;)-

-They have great wine here and the food! It's a dream! The olive oil, the pasta, only the freshest ingredients. I love pappardelle alla lepre and the fish, really, it's great here.-

-I'm glad u enjoy ur honeymoon. How's Tony doing?-

-I've thought I shouldn't talk about that?-

-Agh! Thanks, now I have the image in my head.-

-So, how's the rest doing?-

-They r fine as well and I'm not allowed to talk about any incidents.-

-Incidents? What kind of incidents?-

-Nothing. Nothing at all. So, need to go back to my homework now. Did you know that Peter is really good in chemistry? I finally understand... doesn't matter. Okay. Uhm... you two have fun, try to leave the hotel more often and... and tell Papa I love him, too.-

-Will do that. I would say, say hello to the others but then they'd know that you let me smuggle out my phone. Love you, babe. See you next week.-

-Love you, too. Bye.-

 

 

Three weeks after their marriage they were finally back in New York. When they stepped out of the elevator and into the common area of the tower they both were greeted by a very, very delighted and broadly grinning teenager. 

“Hey!” Jen hugged Clint, “you're back!” she hugged Tony. “I've missed you,” she grabbed both of them. Together they went into the living room where they found Peter with a chemistry book on his knees. Apparently he just had tried to explain something to Jen.

Clint flopped down at the couch beside him. 

“Please don't tell me she let you do her homework?” he asked when he recognized the book.

“What? No, no. I was just helping,” he smiled and placed the book onto the coffee table. Bruce, who was in the kitchen, came back and had three mugs with tea in his hands.

“Oh, hey! You're here already?” He smiled and handed one mug to Jen and one to Peter. 

“It's nice to be back,” Tony murmured and took the seat beside Clint.

“So, Italy? Tell me?” Jen demanded and stirred in her mug.

“It was nice,” Clint looked at Tony and both men grinned. She had a good idea how much of Italy they really had seen. 

“I hope your hotel room had had a nice ceiling,” she murmured and Peter, who just wanted to take a sip of his tea, nearly choked. 

“And a nice pool and a nice spa and...” Tony grinned and Jen grimaced and put her fingers in her ears. 

“Don't wanna hear _this_.”

“No, really. It was nice. Relaxing, quiet. It was... really great.” Clint nodded slowly. 

“And what did we miss here?” Tony asked now.

“We've kept all the papers and magazines and we, well Jarvis, recorded all the TV reports about – let me quote - _the_ media event of the year.” Bruce said and pointed at a large pile of newspapers and magazines.

“Wow, guess we made a few front pages,” Tony smirked. 

“A few? That would put it mildly.” Jen raised her brow and pointed again at the pile beside the couch. 

When Tony felt Peter's glance on him he squeezed Clint's hand for a moment, nodded at he boy and went to the kitchen. About a minute later he followed him.

“Hey, how are you?” Tony asked and leaned against a counter. Peter shrugged, then nodded.

“Okay, I guess.”

“Sorry, that Fury dumped you with us in the worst possible moment. I mean, the marriage and all the stuff.” He folded his arms in front of his chest, then realized that it could appear negative and he placed his hands on the counter beside him.

“That... that's okay. Bruce and Steve were there and I could talk to them... and to Natasha.” 

Tony raised his brows. 

“Natasha? Wow, brave!” he smiled. 

“Uhm... I just... I wanted to thank you... for... you know... stopping me. Your lawyer, Mr. Specter, keeps me updated about the case and... he said that this guy will go to jail for a long while. And... I just wanted to thank you.” 

“Hey, no problem.” Tony smiled. 

“Uhm... I've talked to Director Fury.” Peter looked at his fingers and then he sat down.

“Okay.” 

“I've asked him what happens now with me and...”

“Do you want to stay?” Tony interrupted him and sat down opposite of him. “I mean, I know that our _little family_ here is quite strange – and I mean all of the Avengers – and..."

“... I like it.” This time it was Peter who interrupted Tony.

“You like it? That's good, isn't it?” he smiled.

“Yes, it's... It's like a huge family with a lots of aunts and uncles and brothers and strange cousins and... you know?” 

Tony chuckled. “Yes, I know what you mean. So. The offer still holds. If you want to stay, you stay. If Fury raises difficulties we send Cap to set him straight. Your decision.” 

“Yeah, I mean. If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay.” Peter nodded.

“Cool! Well, then... welcome to our crazy superhero apartment-sharing community. Welcome to our family.” 

“Thanks, Tony.” 

“Anytime.” 

Together they went back into the living room where Bruce just told Clint about the attack of killer robots in San Francisco, the outcome of an unsuccessful experiment. Those robots should be helper for disabled people but something went horribly wrong and the first five hundred units went berserk and started to kill people. But apparently their temps got it about right.

 

 

Two days later in the afternoon, Tony was just in his workshop, he heard a scream not far away. Alarmed he grabbed the next thing available (a pipe wrench). But when he left the workshop he had a squealing teenager around his neck. 

“I'm in! I'm in!” she repeated again and again, waving with a letter. “God, I can't believe it, I'm in!” 

“Wow! Congratulations!” Tony hugged her and couldn't repress a grin. He knew it, Clint had told him that she was in but they weren't allowed to tell her. 

“This is... this is amazing! Where's dad? He needs to know, too!”

“He's over at SHIELD, harassing newbies.” Tony placed his arm around her shoulder while he led her to the elevator. 

“Where are we going?” Jen asked when she realized that they were in the cabin downwards.

“Wait and see,” he grinned again and Jen frowned when they were in the basement garage of the tower. Tony led her to the private section, where his cars were and opened the gate. 

“Tony, what...”

“Wait a minute.” He said and went to a white [Audi A5 Cabriolet](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bb/Audi_A5_Cabriolet_1.8_TFSI_S-line_%E2%80%93_Heckansicht%2C_15._April_2011%2C_W%C3%BClfrath.jpg).

“What do you think?” he said and Jen looked at the car. 

“Wow, that's cool.” She nodded appreciatively. And then Tony handed her the keys.

“It's yours,” he smirked when her head snapped around and she stared at him open-mouthed. 

“What?” She looked again at the car and now she saw the license plate. Where all of Tony's cars had STARK and a number this one had STARK J on it. “You... you mean... this car... is for me?” 

“Yup,” he still smirked.

“This... wow! Thank you!” she wrapped her arms around him and Tony could hear a sniff. “Wait! Does dad know?” 

“Of course. It took me some time to convince him but... you're sixteen, you have a driver's license, you are in the National Olympic archery team... you deserve it. And hey, you're my daughter as well, it's my goddamn job to spoil you rotten.” 

“Wait... how did you know about the team? I mean, I just got the letter... how...”

“When Clint fetched you for the wedding your instructor told him,” Tony admitted.

“And he didn't tell me?” 

“Nope. He had to promise to not tell you.” 

“Traitor,” she muttered but she couldn't hold back a grin. “Hey, let's go for a drive?” 

“Sure, why not.” Tony went to the passenger's seat when Jen slid behind the wheel. 

“I won't take him for a drive... that's his punishment,” but she still grinned when she started the engine and drove out of the garage.

 

 

“Still sure you want to do this?” Clint asked and looked at Jen. It was two weeks since they were back from their honeymoon when Clint told Jen that he had talked to Barney and if she still wanted to she could meet him.

“Yeah,” she said but she looked warily at him. They both sat on Clint's Ducati within sight of East Jersey State Prison. She was unusual quiet and Clint could sense that she was really nervous.

“Okay,” he started the Ducati again and they drove to a parking lot. She was shocked at all the security measures till they finally could meet Barney. Despite the prison clothing, the beard and the tattoos she could see a striking resemblance to Clint. Most notably were his eyes. Exactly like her father's. 

“Barney,” Clint greeted him and sat down together with Jen on one side of the table while Barney had to stay on the other side. “That's Jennifer, my daughter,” he introduced her.

“So, this is my niece,” the other man said and his voice was deep and rumbling. 

“Hi,” Jen carefully said. 

“Nice to finally meet you. Your father didn't care to tell me about you. Well, your father refused to talk to me at all for the last fifteen years.” He chuckled.

“This is not about us, Barney.” Clint snapped. 

“Well then, you wanted to meet me? Let's talk, little niece.” 

 

 

“I'm sorry, babe. But I've warned you that he's an asshole, right?” Clint had his arm around Jen's shoulder when they were back outside of the prison.

“I know, dad. But... I just wanted to see it myself, I guess.” 

“You don't have to meet him again. Ever. He's in for life, remember?” Clint ruffled her hair.

“That's good. I can't believe that he's related to us,” she bit her lip and wiped away a tear. 

“I know what you mean, babe. Come on, let's forget about him. He's not part of our family anymore.”

“Thanks, dad.” 

“What for?” 

“For allowing me to meet him.” 

“I'm just sorry, that he had to be such an ass,” he grumbled.

“At least he congratulated you to your marriage,” she smiled now and Clint couldn't repress a small laugh. 

“Yeah, that's true.” Clint sighed and bit his lip for a second, then he smirked. “Burger and milkshake?” 

“Burger and milkshake.” Jen nodded.


	50. Epilogue

“Wow, this was... very detailed, Mrs. Barton-Stark,” the younger man, Hanson Cramer, said and smiled. 

“I've told you that it was a very eventful nine-months period.” Jen leaned back, chuckled slightly, and looked at him. They were in her office at SI Headquarter in New York. 

“What happened then?” Hanson asked.

“Many things.” Jen sighed and took her mug. “My fathers adopted Peter half a year later, then they got Mac, my other brother.”

“Mac? I've thought his name is Milo? Why do you call him Mac?” the younger man took the glass with water her assistant had brought him half an hour ago and took a sip.

“Because his complete name is Milo Anthony Clinton. M, A, C. Mac.” 

“Is it true that he's genetically related to both of your fathers?” 

“Yes, that's true. Asgardian fertility techniques made it happen. They had a surrogate mother, sure, but Mac is really the child of Clint and Tony.”

“Did you ever regret your decision to set the two up?” Hanson crossed his legs and leaned back.

“No. Never. I've seen my dad with his wives in his first four marriages but he's never been as happy as with Papa. And they are still happy together. They had their ups and downs but they always managed it.” 

“Where are they now?” 

“You know that I won't tell you, right? But I can tell you that both are all right and enjoy their... so called retirement.” He didn't need to know that Tony had bought his grandparents house in Siena where he now lived with Clint most of the year. 

“So called?” The younger man furrowed his brows and Jen chuckled again.

“Well, they were Iron Man and Hawkeye. Do you really think they sit in a rocking chair and let things slide?”

“No, probably not. What about your brothers?”

“Peter is still head of Stark Industries R&D and Mac is working on his second degree at MIT.” She definitely wouldn't tell him about Peter being Spider Man and Mac's side job as SHIELD-agent.

“Will he enter into SI when he has his degree?” Hanson cocked his head.

“He's only twenty-one. I don't know what he wants to do when he has his degree. But it's his company as well, so why shouldn't he work for us?” 

“You've entered SI with twenty-one.” 

“No, I was twenty-four. I didn't start right after business school, I was busy with my career as sportswoman, remember?” She pointed at the huge display cabinet with all her cups, medals, statues, her first bow and many pictures in the back of her office. 

“Right, four-times Olympia participation and many other contests. You ended your career five years ago. Do you regret it?” 

“Yes and no. I've loved the competitions and the crowds and... you know... the winner's podium and all the stuff but I'm thirty-eight now. There are younger athletes who wait for their chances. And when Pepper finally resigned from her job as CEO someone had to step in and lead SI. Peter is a scientist and Mac was too young. And by the way, I wanted to spend some time with my husband and my children as well,” she smiled. 

“You've married ten years ago, right? And you have two daughters.” 

“Yes, that's right. They are currently with her grandfathers.”

“But you didn't marry Marcus.”

“No, god, no. He was cute, he was nice but... you know how this is with your high-school love. It's over when you go to college. I've met Aaron at Harvard and I knew he was the right. He accepted my archery career and he didn't have a problem to take my family name.” 

“Well, to add Stark to one's name could definitely be an advantage, don't you think?”

“You think I've calculated on my Papa's name to get what I want? You're wrong. I've worked hard for my career as athlete _and_ as business woman. I've never gotten anything just because my name was Stark. But Aaron understood that I didn't want to give it up and so he added Stark to his name. And don't think my children are different. They know that they have to work if they want to get somewhere. Yes, it's true that I can offer them other possibilities with our money but do you think money alone made Katie best pupil in her class and Beth an excellent archeress? No, that was hard work. I've taught them to not rely on the name alone and they know that.” 

“Sorry, Mrs. Barton-Stark. I didn't want to offend you.” 

“You didn't, Mr. Cramer. I just hate the fact that everyone thinks just because we have the name Stark everything dropped in our lap.” 

“What about the other former Avengers? Do you still have contact to them?”

“Of course. They've been my family when I was a teenager and we still meet regularly.”

“Are they okay? We haven't heard a lot from a few of them lately.” 

“Maybe that's because they want to live their lives in peace? You know that Steve was together with Caroline. They married a few years after my fathers but got divorced five years later. Steve met Sharon Carter, a SHIELD-agent, and they are married and have three children. Pepper and Happy live in Hawaii with their twins Audrey and Brenda. Oh, by the way, Audrey is about to start an internship at SI in a few weeks. Dr. Banner is together with General Ross's daughter again, Jane Foster is still with Thor and Natasha is in a relationship with an old friend of Steve, James Barnes. Darcy moved to London to her boyfriend and Bethany got a job here at SI's R&D department. And it wasn't me who hired her.” 

“Your brother Peter?” 

“He was together with Mary-Jane Watson but... really, I don't know. Sometimes they are together, sometimes they are not. It's difficult,” she laughed.

Hanson looked over his notes and then he nodded. “I guess I have everything, Mrs. Barton-Stark. The article will be published in our next issue but I'll let you have a copy beforehand. Thank you, for your time.” 

“You're welcome, Mr. Cramer.” She rose and saw him to the door where her PA took over.

She sat down on her chair and looked out of the window for a few seconds before she dialed Tony's number on her viewphone. 

“Hey Papa,” she greeted when Tony accepted the call. 

“Hey, babe. How are you? How did the interview go?” 

“The guy asked many, many questions. I know why you hate them. How's dad doing?” 

“Better. Doctor said he can get out on crutches in a few days.” 

“I've told him he's too old to do stunts like this on a horseback. He's not twenty anymore,” Jen chuckled when she saw Tony grin and nod. 

“I'm not too old,” she heard a voice from the background. 

“No, honey, you are not too old.” Tony mocked and rolled his eyes. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I love you. And I hope that you two can manage to visit us soon. We all miss you here.”

“In a few weeks when we bring Katie and Beth back we wanted to stay for a few weeks.”

“That's cool! Peter and Mac will love to have you here. New York is not the same without you two.” 

Tony took his viewphone and went to the bed where Jen saw Clint in a cast, looking miserable. 

“Hey, dad. Nice to see you.”

“Hey, babe.” He waved and tried to slide aside for Tony to take the place beside him.

“I miss you two.” Jen smiled and Clint wrapped his arm around Tony's waist.

“You know, we have enough space here and you can lead SI from Italy as well.” Tony grinned but then Jen shook her head.

“Thanks for the offer but... you know.” 

“Yes, I know, I know, the girls already told us that they love to visit us here in our... what did Beth call it... our retirement home! But they also love to be back in civilization.” Tony grinned.

“But we're there soon. Promise,” Clint added.

“Okay. So, see you soon?” She asked and both men nodded.

“Love you, babe,” Tony said and Clint smiled.

“Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's done! Part of me is glad, part of me is sad!  
> Thanks to you for reading, for commenting, for the kudos and... you know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
